Bates Motel: Stolen Kisses
by DreamCake
Summary: They say there is no better feeling than being in love. This is especially true for the newly lovesick Sheriff Romero and Norma. The only problem is... no one can know. Ironically, theirs is not the only secret relationship in White Pine Bay. *A secret Nomero love story, with a little stealthy side of Dylemma*
1. Chapter 1

I'm back. I'm not sure if anyone still reads this fandom anymore, but I actually enjoyed writing the characters in my previous stories and definitely got the itch to start something new.

Just a couple of things…

**First, this is a work of fiction. I don't own anything related to Bates Motel, only any original characters I may decide to include.

**This fiction doesn't follow any of the previous stories I've written.

**Norma is alive in this. Both Nomero and Dylemma are in secret relationships.

**Please don't copy my work** Trust me, it's more fun to create your own storylines anyways. This fiction is also available on A03 Archive of Our Own.

**Please let me know if you enjoy this fiction by commenting because I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or chaptered? Basically, I'm testing the waters with this so this is super short.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this…

 ** _Bates Motel: Stolen Kisses_**

A loud chirp from the nightstand indicating an incoming text message interrupts the peaceful serenity of the darkened room, startling Norma from her cocoon of tranquility. Reluctantly, Norma squints her eyes open and uses the body beneath her for leverage as she pushes her hands on the strong chest next to her and peeks over toward the small tabletop. Her eyes widen in shock in noticing the name displaying on her cell's screen.

All of a sudden, Norma whips the covers off her body in a fury. "We can't do this anymore, Alex." Norma huffs as she scrambles off the bed in a hurry, quickly snatching up the previously forgotten flowered dress from the floor.

"Well, that's not what you said 15 minutes ago when you were using my shoulder as a pillow," the Sheriff says with a smirk as he casually leans his back against the headboard of his bed and directs his gaze upon a frenzied Norma. "I believe, _'I want us to stay like this forever,'_ were your exact words." The man continues, wearing a smug smirk as he clasps his hands behind his head, his focus never leaving the frantic woman in front of him.

Norma turns to glare at the man and tosses a pillow at his face, earning a groan from the Sheriff. "That's what you get," she smiles playfully before quickly turning away to slip on her heels and grab her phone from the side table. Norma then hurriedly moves toward the doorway to leave the room without a second glance.

"Oh no you don't!" Alex shouts in Norma's direction as he sees her speedily step through the bedroom door and rush into the living room. "You can't blame me for any of this," he continues sternly while roughly shoving his legs into some random pants he found thrown to the ground in a pile and jogging after the woman, leaving his belt still unclasped around his waist in his haste. "Remind me, who is the one that cornered me in the grocery store parking lot," he says mockingly as he reaches his hand to lightly grasp Norma's bicep to stop her from moving forward. The Sheriff then unexpectedly spins her around to face him, causing her to drop the phone from her previous tightened grip. The Sheriff towers over her and shuffles his feet forward until the woman's back touches a nearby wall.

Norma meets his eyes briefly before she sighs in annoyance, knowing he is correct. A tiny giggle escapes her lungs in recalling the shocked look on Alex's face when she confronted him almost 2 hours ago, just after he loaded his groceries in his trunk. She flashes a bright smile while remembering the way his cheeks tinted pink when she whispered with a warmed breath some suggestive words in his ear. He was putty in her hands at that moment and they both knew it. Quickly the couple scanned the area, careful to go unnoticed as they both dashed to their cars to make the trip to the Sheriff's house.

Now as the blissful 60 minutes had quickly ticked away this breezy fall afternoon, Norma wants to run out of the house pretending nothing happened between the two of them. This is not an uncommon outcome for the couple since they began spending time together six months ago, but every time she's desperate to run away his heart cracks a little. He wonders silently while he stares down with a slight frown at the anxious woman in his loving grip, if anything will ever change or are they doomed to this superficial secret relationship.

Questions begin to sweep into his mind and swirl around his already crowded thoughts. How much longer are they able to continue down this path, before everything they've built disappears? How much longer will his heart be able to take before it breaks completely? How much longer can they both survive this secrecy? His mind is so distracted trying to soundlessly answer his own questions, he doesn't feel his grasp loosen or feel delicate fingers tentatively touch either side of his face.

"I care about you, if that's what you're wondering about in that stubborn mind of yours." Her lips tilt upward into a cautious smile, testing the man's current mood carefully. Forcing life back into his chocolate brown eyes, Norma stands on her tip toes to ensure his focus is solely on her before continuing. "I just have to be slow about all of this. You know Norman is in a fragile state, I can't risk it," she takes a deep breath then drops back down to her regular height. "And with Dylan, well, I could lose his trust if he finds out I've been sneaking around with the big bad Sheriff in town. I've tried so hard to change his opinion of me since he's walked back into my life and I'm finally doing it. I can't lose that. Just let me ease into all of this. Okay?" Norma then pauses as she sees him step backwards, putting a growing distance between the two of them. "I like you, Mr. Sheriff." She says with a lightness in her tone, trying to change his declining mood. Unfortunately it's apparent that it doesn't work when he turns away from her, shrugging off her lighthearted comment. "I promise this won't last forever, just let me figure all of this out. You'll see, there is a happy ending for us Alex. Just give me time."

Alex sits on his couch, with his body leaning over and his head held in his shaky hands. "I've given you six months Norma" he groans, gradually leaning back to sink his body into the couch cushions.

"Technically, 5 ½." She sasses while gliding across the carpet, subtly swaying her hips with every footstep. Once she's close enough to touch him, Norma uses his leg as a chair and manipulates his lifeless arms until they are secured tightly around her waist. She snuggles into his chest and places featherlike kisses to his neck until his stoic expression morphs into a gentle fond look and a small chuckle leaves his previously tightened mouth. "You know I have made sacrifices for us," she whispers into his skin.

"Oh yeah? And what would those sacrifices be?" His words are almost breathless as she continues nipping at his skin.

"My ice cream has most likely melted in my car," she murmurs, earning a lazy smile from the man.

The Sheriff's eyes flicker and eventually slip closed so he can only feel the sensation of various kisses being pressed lightly into his faintly dampened neck by the woman safe in his hold. Maybe they can have their happy ending after all, he thinks as her lips now move to the sensitive area under his jawline or maybe this is her attempt to distract him from the issue attempting to pull them apart. Whatever it is, he's enjoying every bit of this moment but that is her plan, he knows it. She's successfully disrupting him from his destructive thoughts, just as she does every time. He's weak for her, but he can't bring himself to care at the moment. So, he allows his mind to steadily empty and his emotions to still as he breathes in her sweet scent and becomes absolutely consumed in her closeness.

The silence is broken for a second time with another loud shrill from the phone that was dropped to the floor several minutes before. Norma jerks her body away from his at the sound, causing him to instinctively tighten his grip around her. The woman teasingly slaps his hands away and then climbs off the man's lap. Once her feet hit the carpet, Norma rushes toward the discarded phone and picks it up, noticing the screen lit with another urgent message.

Once Norma picks up her purse on a nearby chair and drops the phone inside, she catches a glimpse of disappointment etched on her lover's face as he remains motionless on the couch. She quickly shakes the sudden feeling of guilt rushing thru her veins, believing all of this is only temporary.

One day, there will be no complications she attempts to convince herself while reluctantly touching the handle to the front door. Her body is momentarily rendered immobile, unwilling to move in the confusion of the push and pull of her heartstrings.

With a deep inhale from her lungs and a brief flutter of her dampened eyes, Norma ultimately wills herself to step outside. As she slowly but surely closes the door behind her with a discreet click, Norma misses the dejected expression adorning the Sheriff's typical steel-like features.

Continue… Yes? Or No?


	2. Chapter 2: I Just Can't

**_Author's notes:_** I received a couple of messages and reviews regarding Norma's personality. I hope as time goes on with this chapter and possibly more if I do continue this fiction, Norma's true intentions will shine through a little more. She is manipulative, but I promise it's with the best intentions. Romero is different from the others, so she struggles between her old ways and her need to have him by her side. Also, this fiction is different from the show with only bits and pieces of the storyline evident. Oh and Emma has had the surgery already which I know is a little out of sequence, but this is just a fanfic so I guess you'll just have to go with it.

*Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to edit this yet. Unfortunately this was my only time to post, but I promise I will fix any corrections later.

*Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming if you want to read more! I truly value your opinions and suggestions!

*I hope you enjoy...

 ** _Chapter 2: I Just Can't_**

Almost two hours have passed since Norma left the Sheriff's house and it's been about 40 minutes now since she had her gaze on anything but her phone with his name and picture ready to be called. Occasionally the screen turns black due to inactivity until Norma frantically sweeps her index finger across the display to have his image once again come into her view. A hint of a smile graces her lips before her memory of Alex's expression of sadness and rejection dissolves her momentary excitement.

She's been steadily cooling down after the intense argument with her youngest son over an hour ago. In seeing Norman casually sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich, she became enraged. This so-called "emergency" was in fact just a ploy for her attention which caused Norma to see red in anger at the sight of his calmness. Typically Norma would be happy to see her disturbed son in the state of tranquility, but today it just made her blood boil. A consideration of whatever mental health issue her youngest child may be experiencing was completely forgotten as she continued to push the boundaries of her typical motherly behavior.

When she heard the front door slam closed, Norma only felt relief instead of even a hint of guilt.

This wasn't the first time Norman has pulled this type of stunt. In fact, this has become a routine at this point and for some reason it's always when she's with Alex. Seeing his smile suddenly drop from his previously brightened face every time she has to run from him devastates her a little more each time. At first, Norma thought her youngest son has caught onto her little escapade with the Sheriff but fortunately it appears he is still not aware of the relationship blooming between his mother and her new beau.

Maybe she's making a mistake for keeping her sons in the dark about her relationship, but she convinces herself this little secret is only temporary and she only needs to find the right time to tell them. The problem is, she can't figure out that perfect time to tell them so she continues with hiding one of the most enjoyable aspects of her life from them until she deems it safe to explain. It's not only Norman she needs to keep her intimate ties to the Sheriff from, Dylan also needs to remain unaware.

Norma has only just begun to slowly repair whatever damage was done years ago to strain the mother and son connection. All she can think about is how she can't lose him. Sure, there is a possibility he'd be supportive of her relationship with Alex but what if he's not? She can't be selfish and take that chance when they've made progress. Lately though she's been feeling her eldest son slowly slipping away again. Nothing drastic, but enough for her to notice. Norma can tell Dylan has been attempting to avoid her at times, like he's keeping something from her too.

Maybe that's all her fractured family is based on… Secrets.

Norma continues to stare down at the Sheriff's picture and soon becomes complete oblivious to her surroundings. She needs to apologize to him and beg for forgiveness if she has to. Yes, she knows he care deeply for her, but how long will he stay? How long can anyone stay in a circumstance like this one?

As she wipes a tear quickly forming in the corners of her eyes and a deep breath fills her lungs, her shaky pointer finger presses the call button.

XXXX

Dylan quietly steps down the stairs, unsure of what state Norman will be in when he reaches the kitchen. His brother's behavior has become even odder recently and he's not in the mood to start anything today. Besides, Emma should be relieved from her motel office duties soon since Norman will be taking over for her.

Dylan made sure to have time set aside to take Emma to lunch, out of town of course. Can't risk anyone figuring out he's been seeing Emma for a couple of months now. He can't even imagine how his younger brother and mother would react to that information since they have both expressed on more than one occasion that Norman is the young woman's perfect romantic match.

The timing couldn't be more ideal today since his mother isn't home, again. Plus, Norman will be making his way down to the office very soon leaving time for Emma to drive her vehicle down the block in a hidden abandoned parking lot and meet him at his truck. In his mind, this is the fail proof plan.

While stepping closer to the kitchen to briefly check in on his little brother, a familiar female voice catches his attention. He's about to silently step away from the area without his mother knowing of his presence, he hears his name. Automatically, curiosity gets the better of him and soon he finds himself hiding behind a nearby wall with his ear straining to hear the apparent one side conversation in the other room.

 _"_ _I'm not ready to tell Dylan yet,"_ Dylan hears his mother say with a small sniffle. The young man can feel a touch of anger build in his veins and grits his teeth in frustration. Of course she's hiding something from him. He should've known he could never trust Norma. _"I know you think he'll be able to handle this, but what if he can't? You don't know how hard it has been to show him I'm not leaving him, that I'll never leave him behind again. Norman and Dylan are such an important part of who I am. They are my life."_

The tightness that was slowly building in Dylan's throat a minute ago begins to fade a little at the words his mother is speaking with such sincerity. Her feelings must be true since she is completely unconscious of his presence behind the adjacent wall, but Dylan quickly reminds himself he's being lied to regardless of the motive behind her secrecy.

All of a sudden Dylan feels two soft hands lightly cover his eyes, causing him to flinch backwards and the tiniest of gasps to leave his lungs. When the warmed touch leaves his face, Dylan swiftly turns around to see Emma staring back at him with a hint of a sinister smile. Before she can make a sound though, Dylan shoves her to his other side and gently presses his right index fingertip to her lips and then his own to signal the need for her silence. Emma widens her eyes but then nods slowly at Dylan's actions.

Emma decides to use the situation to her advantage a little by intentionally leaning close into his strong side. She then gradually slips her hand onto Dylan's back, feeling the young man's slightly erratic breath through his thin shirt. To help him relax Emma smoothly runs the palm of her hand up and down to soothe him, earning a small grin from him in gratitude.

Just as Emma starts to use her body against his in an attempt to stand on her tip toes to whisper in Dylan's ear, Norma's voice from the other room begins to speak again.

 _"_ _Please, this is not how I want things,"_ is heard through the wall with a whimper. " _More than anything I want to be with you, I just need more time to tell them. Please, they're my sons!"_ Norma continues to beg, _"I need you! Please just-I-just need more time!"_ His mother continues to cry.

Dylan imagines a steady stream of tears are streaking down her cheeks at this very moment, causing him to clench his jaw in anger and ball his hands into fists. Regardless if Norma is lying to him or not, Dylan can't hear her upset like this without feeling her pain. No matter what kind of broken ties they may have, she's still his mother.

Silence now fills both rooms, only Emma's tiny breaths can be heard by Dylan until a sharp scratch sound of a chair being suddenly pushed on the floor can be loudly heard. "Shit," Dylan whisper-yells as he rapidly and frantically pushes Emma towards the door to the basement for a spontaneous hiding place. He then rushes through the door, holding Emma carefully in his arms to avoid her slipping down the stairs in their haste.

Reaching in front of her, Emma carefully yet quickly closes the door in front of them to remain unnoticed. A few seconds later she feels a nose barely nipping at her neck with a warmed breath hovering over her shoulders. All she can do is whisper in a soft tone, "she'll be okay Dylan."

They linger in the quiet hum of the basement until they hear aggressive jingling of keys with a loud door slam shortly after.

Gradually they push the door open and step into the living room. Immediately Emma turns to Dylan and nuzzles her cheek into his chest. Soon she feels firm arms encircle her upper back and shoulders, forcing her closer into him. "I don't understand why she won't tell me what's going on?" He mutters in confusion. "She obviously doesn't trust me."

"We don't know what's going on Dylan. You can't jump to conclusions."

"You clearly don't know Norma," he sighs loudly in response. "But, you do know how to be nosey."

Emma slaps his chest in protest and strains her neck upward to meet his eyes. "That's not true!" She replies in objection. "Well. Okay. I guess it's a little true," she admits in defeat with a tiny giggle.

"We're going to figure out what she's hiding or rather WHO she's hiding. Are you up for the challenge Miss Decody?"

"Absolutely!" She smiles brightly in response.

XXXX

Norma is parked in front of the Sheriff's house now and has been for the last 15 minutes, figuring out the perfect words to say. Finally, when Norma has rehearsed the flawless words in her head several times, she opens her car door and steps outside. After closing the door, Norma brushes her hands swiftly down the sides of her dress to smooth out any overly obvious wrinkles in her dress and then uses her fingers to ensure not a hair is out of place before approaching the entry to his home.

She needs to fix this is all she can think about as she advances toward the door with an extra sway to her hips. However, in her unmindful state she doesn't see the slight raise to pavement and she stumbles a little causing her to wobble on her heels. Of course this is the exact moment the Sheriff decides to open the door.

In law enforcement Romero is trained to have a heighten awareness and therefore, clearly heard the hum of Norma's vehicle turning into his driveway. Though he can't deny it is entertaining for him to watch through a slight opening in his curtains, how Norma fidgets dramatically as she continues to talk to herself in her car for the last several minutes.

Seeing her prepare with rehearsed words and then try to arrange her appearance in such a way that would easily cause him to fall for every single excuse she repeated to herself just prior, causes him to grin before he steps in the direction of his entry way. When he opens the door, Alex is caught with the sight of Norma stumbling from her former attempt at a seductive walk. He hides his face behind the door quickly to snicker before coming face to face with the woman he cares so deeply for, preparing himself to hear the words Norma has thoughtfully created in her mind.

Norma's cheeks immediately tint pink in the realization her wobble was seen, cracking her primed façade and making her lose all of the words she's had in her head just moments ago. Instead of dwelling on her failure to allure him, Norma accepts the opened arms of her lover and rushes to snuggle into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Alex. Please don't give up on me," Norma cries urgently when she feels a finger rest on the tip of her chin and tilt her gaze upwards.

"I'm not giving up on you Norma," the Sheriff's voice never wavering as he moves his hands to gently caress the sides of her tear stained cheeks. He then releases her face and steps aside in the doorway, leading her inside with a caring yet firm hand to her lower back.

"No matter how hard I try, I just can't," the Sheriff whispers to himself before closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3: By Your Side

**_Author's Notes:_** If you've read my other stories, you'll probably notice that I do tend to utilize music in my writing. I've also used a song in this fiction titled, "By Your Side" by Sade. It's an older song I recently came across and I thought it would fit for this storyline. If you would like to hear what it sounds like, it is available online. I apologize but every time I've tried to copy the link in my stories, it sadly doesn't work. I recommend listening to it because it truly is a beautiful song.

If you want to read more, let me know by leaving a review. I try to write these chapters in a non-cliffhanger type of way in case readers are no longer interested in reading this. Thank you for all the lovely reviews you've left, it really motivates me to move ahead.

As always I hope you enjoy….

 ** _Chapter 3: By Your Side_**

"Good evening Norma," a familiar voice breaks the silence as an obtrusive light is suddenly flipped on in the otherwise pitch black living room, "or should I say good morning."

In an automatic response to the unexpected brightness and sound, Norma flinches and lifts her hand dramatically to her chest with a loud gasp. After a few moments of trying to catch her breath, Norma directs her focus to the sound with a squint of her eyes. "Dylan?" She whispers while glancing quickly at the clock on the wall and then at her son, who is wearing a noticeable smirk.

Dylan looks down at the display of his watch and then meets his mother's widened eyes. "You do realize it's 4 in the morning, right?"

Norma instantly feels an overwhelming sense of panic emit throughout her body as she watches her eldest son rise from the couch and step closer to her with his arms crossed over his chest, establishing his dominance in this situation.

"So, where were you?" He asks with a hint of concern in his stern tone.

Instead of answering her son's blunt question, Norma moves past him to set her purse and coat on the nearby couch. She refuses to turn around, even when she hears a set of footsteps follow and stop in front of her. Daring to look up she's immediately met with narrowed baby blue eyes staring back at her own.

Dylan stands his ground, determined to not let his mother squirm out of an explanation.

"Shhh, you're going to wake your brother," she mumbles. Even though she cringes at the thought of lying to her son, Norma can't allow this conversation to continue since she will inevitably make the situation worse. "You are not the parent here Dylan," she whisper-yells with a pointed finger jabbing in the Dylan's direction. "I am a grown woman with two adult sons. I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone."

The young man uncrosses his arms and softens his expression a bit at hearing his mother's response, but doesn't budge from his stance. "I know you don't have to explain yourself Norma." He sighs loudly and then steps around her to approach the stairwell leading upstairs. "I just thought as my mom, you would feel like you could share whatever is going on in your life with me." Dylan then glances over his shoulder to see his mother still has not turned to face him. "I won't jump to that conclusion again Norma," he mutters under his breath. "And don't worry, I won't tell Norman you're keeping something from us." She hears her son whisper as he quietly jogs up the stairs and disappears.

Unfortunately Dylan didn't see the guilt-ridden tears gathered in the corners of his mother's eyes. She remains frozen in place until her tired body ultimately collapses in a nearby chair. The stress of keeping this big part of her life a secret from her children is becoming increasingly more difficult as the days go by.

In theory Norma knows she's in the wrong for keeping her relationship and the seriousness of it from her boys. The problem is she can't stop thinking of the possible catastrophic outcome this could all have if not done at the exact right moment.

So many thoughts and questions are spinning around in her head that she's dizzy with confusion. The only aspect of her life giving her constant comfort at the moment is how her feelings for the Sheriff continue to deepen.

It seems with each passing day, she cares for him a little more.

Norma is steadily accepting she is on the edge of love and falling completely for Alex, but she's also still too scared to fully let go. Therefore, she remains in limbo of being too afraid to tell him how she truly feels and too afraid not to.

Ever since she begged the Sheriff to take her back a little over a week ago, Norma has made time to see him every day. The time she shares with Alex is always comforting and allows her to feel safe, a feeling she rarely has had in her life. She basks in the radiation of his touch, even if it is the most innocent of sensations.

With everything going on right now, the only thing she knows for sure is after a week of sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night to see Alex must stop. It is clear Dylan has figured out her sneaky ritual and now after a week of the same routine, Norma is forced to create a new plan.

XXXX

Almost a month has passed since Dylan confronted her in the living room after her secret late night escapade with the Sheriff. Since that awkward and tense conversation, her eldest son has essentially ignored her and has only communicated with her when he has absolutely no choice. Even then, the young man only offers one word answers before quickly putting distance between them again.

It's heartbreaking to realize all the effort they both put in over the past several months to improve their relationship appears to be irreversibly torn now. It's devastating for Norma to see her son rush out the door for no other reason than to avoid her. Though she's incredibly hurt on the inside, Norma forces a smile and attempts to push aside the agony in order to continue on with her days. She hopes one day the young man will move past this or she gains the courage to let him in on her deepest secret.

The happy distraction in her life is Alex.

Lately, the Sheriff has become even more supportive of her, sensing the increasing stress she's been feeling for the past few weeks. Tonight for example, Romero has set time aside to drive three towns over to take Norma out for dinner and dancing. Of course the restaurant is far away to ensure no one will discover the couple, but it's refreshing to get out of their comfort zone and explore more options. It's sad to realize since they have started dating almost 8 months ago, they've spent their time together either at the Sheriff's house or in some random meet up that only appears to be a friendly exchange in the eyes of unsuspecting strangers.

The truth is Alex is ready to share his relationship to the world and has been for quite some time, but unfortunately Norma is still unwilling. It hurts him, but he's trying his best to no longer hold the situation against her and is instead overlooking his own pain to respect her wishes. He hopes this evening will convince her to rethink her current decision of keeping their connection from her sons.

XXXX

The Sheriff has lost his composure and he's convinced Norma can see the nervousness written all over his face. He's forcing himself to keep his expression stoic, but he's pretty sure the sweat moistening his brows at the moment and the way his collar is suffocating him is a dead giveaway. He shakes his hands under the table to loosen the nerves building in his fingers when she moves her stare from him to the almost empty dance floor as music gently places in the background. She's itching to dance, Romero can see it but he needs to take a chance with his words before he can even think about dancing. That is the whole point of taking her here after all and so far, he hasn't gathered the courage to speak.

It's getting awkward now as their plates have been cleared over ten minutes ago, leaving only a few sips of wine left in both of their glasses. _It's now or never,_ he silently reminds himself as he reaches forward to gain a little extra liquid courage by quickly swallowing up every last drop of his drink. With a deep breath and a tug of his collar to relieve the pressure in his throat, Romero once again stretches his arm forward but this time it's to cover Norma's hand with his.

"Norma?" He attempts to gather her attention with a shakier voice than he wants while intertwining their fingers.

Norma immediately tears her focus from the dance floor to meet the Sheriff's gaze. She isn't blind, Norma knows something is bothering him. With a sympathetic smile, she acknowledges her name with a soft hum.

"I've been putting this off all evening and I just can't do it anymore. I n-need to s-ay something." He stutters, ashamed of how ridiculous and weak he sounds right now.

Meanwhile, Norma is beginning to match Romero's nervousness. Her smile suddenly drops from her face when she starts to believe this may be dreaded news. Is he finally done with her? Did he decide she is no longer worth the wait? With these dark thoughts, her fingers begin to tense and she feels her breath slowly leave her lungs.

Alex clears his throat suddenly, breaking the silence that has consumed the table. "I don't know how to exactly say this, so I'm just going to say it." He fills his lungs with air again and briefly closes his eyes. "I love you," he says with a soft tone while apprehensively snapping his eyes open after the words leave his mouth. With a squint, he attempts to evaluate her reaction but he's unsuccessful in figuring it out. Her expression barely changes, almost as if she didn't hear him but he knows she had.

Her fingers sharply untangle from his, making him feel as if she's stabbed him directly in his heart. The worst is when she quickly moves her chair backwards, grabs the phone from her opened purse on the back of her chair and disappears.

He shouldn't have said those three words.

Not knowing where his love has gone, he panics. He catches a glimpse of the exit at first and then finds himself staring at it, wondering if she's left him behind. The only thought giving him hope at the moment is her coat and handbag have remained untouched. The problem is that it's been nearly 15 minutes since Norma has disappeared and she's nowhere in sight.

The Sheriff feels such a sense of loss at the moment. He sets his elbows on the table top and then presses the heels of his palms roughly against his eye sockets, trying to make sense of everything. His thoughts are abruptly broken when all of a sudden he feels a light touch on his shoulder. The touch now rubs soothing circles across his shoulder blades, steadily calming him after an initial flinch. His focus changes toward the sensation, instantly noticing a sniffling and reddened eyed Norma staring back at him.

"Please come with me," she whispers while pulling on his hand.

Romero willingly wraps her fingers in between hers and allows her to pull him toward the dance floor. When their feet touch the barely lit floor, Norma spins the almost pliant Sheriff in front of her and then swiftly nuzzles closer to him. Alex's brows lift in confusion, but he goes with the motion and allows her to proceed her movement without interruption. "I picked this song for us a while ago and I'm ready to share it with you. This is how I feel about you," she says quietly and then lifts her right index finger to his lips when he opens his mouth to speak. "Just listen." She smiles, snuggling against his chest again so she can feel his heart beat wildly against her check. Norma's smile grows when she feels his strong arms embrace her.

The song begins …. (Sade – _"By Your Side"_ )

"You think I'd leave your side, baby

You know me better than that

Think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees

I wouldn't do that

I'll tell you you're right when you're wrong

And if only you could see into me

Oh, when you're cold

I'll be there, hold you tight to me

When you're lost

You're alone and you can't get back again

I'll find you, darling, and I'll bring you home

And if you want to cry

I am here to dry your eyes

And in no time, you'll be fine"

Their bodies slowly sway to the melody, making sure they absorb every sensation of their closeness. When the song begins to slowly fade, Norma pulls away slightly from his hold and reaches her arms upward to gently secure the sides of his face in between her hands. In order to directly gaze into his glistening eyes with her own, she stands on her tip toes and leans her face close to his. "I love you too Alex," she whispers and then places a sweetened kiss to his lips causing him to instantly let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

XXXX

Shortly after their emotional dance ends, the couple decide to leave the supper club and retreat to the comfort of the Sheriff's house. Norma quickly scurries away to the corner of the darkened room and retrieves her phone from the man in charge of playing the music for the evening, offering him many thanks for assisting her with the impromptu special dance.

The couple is delighted with large smiles consuming their faces and their hands clasped tightly together as they step through the restaurant's door. Their expression doesn't change while they approach Alex's personal black SUV or when they are both comfortably seated inside.

"I love you," Norma mentions again when she looks to her left. "I can't stop saying it now," she giggles earning a smirk from her boyfriend.

"I guess I can't either because I love you too." Alex chuckles, resting his right hand on top of her left thigh.

Norma glances out her window briefly with a continued grin, but then abruptly slumps her body down in the passenger seat. Instantaneously, she grabs the front of Alex's shirt and roughly forces him down in his seat as well.

They sit like this for a few seconds before he can't stand the odd silence. "Norma, what are you doing?"

"What on earth is he doing here!?" She whisper yells in a fright.

"Who?" He questions, refusing to quiet his voice while straining his neck upward in an attempt to look out Norma's window.

"Oh my God! He found us Alex. How could he find us?" She asks with alarm evident in her tone, tugging him down again into the uncomfortable position.

"I'm not going to ask this again Norma," he advises sternly. "Now for the last time, who are you seeing out there?"

Her eyes widen and her hands shake as she grips the material of his shirt tightly. "It's Dylan. He's here. How can he be here?"

"Are you sure it's him?" The Sheriff takes ahold of her hand, in a forceful yet somehow gentle way.

Norma finally releases her grasp and then slowly bobs up her head so only her eyes can peek out the window. "It's him. Do you honestly think I don't know what kind of truck my son drives or what he looks like?" She bites back now releasing all contact with Romero as she contorts her body to get a better view of her son exiting his vehicle. "Why is he dressed like that?" She scoffs in curiosity. "I didn't even know he owned pants other than jeans and I definitely didn't know he owned a suit jacket."

Romero can't help but snicker at his love's typical over the top behavior. Without Norma noticing, he sits up a little straighter and tries to lean into her even though he hears his back emit a cracking sound in discomfort. "Maybe he brought someone here. It's not out of the question for a 22 year old man to have a girlfriend," he responds sarcastically.

"I do know that Alex, I'm not an idiot. I just mean why would he hide someone from me?" She sniffles a little with her voice barely noticeable in speaking her last words.

The Sheriff rolls his eyes at the irony that apparently escapes her, but then molds his chest to her back while wrapping his arms around her the best he can from his uncooperative position. Even though she's being unreasonable, her disappointment and sadness affect him. All he wants to do is comfort her. "Norma you literally had to sneak out a dress and get ready at my house for our date tonight." He whispers seductively while running the tip of his nose alongside the length of her neck in an attempt to regain her focus from the outside scene. "We had to go to dinner at 5pm because you were worried your sons would see you came back too late and you wanted to leave enough time to come back to my place. Time we're wasting at the moment." He places a few innocent kisses on her skin, noticing her breathing pick up a bit and a small moan leave her lungs. Feeling his slight triumph he encloses her a little tighter in his grip and basks in his slight win, even though deep down he knows it's short lived.

"I know what you're trying to do mister," she whines in protest even though her whole body wants more of his touch against her warming skin. "Fine, we'll go. But at least let me see who he's with."

"Does it really matter?" He's growing antsier by the second, especially since this whole situation is overwhelmingly ironic. "You won't know her anyway. Plus spying on your adult son is wrong Norma, you know this."

"I'm his mother. I have a right to know!" She exclaims harshly while still keeping the volume of her words quiet.

The Sheriff rolls his eyes for the second time that evening, realizing it is for the best to just let her have her moment so they can move on with their evening.

"Alright Norma, but then we're leaving." The Sheriff tries to sound intimidating, but he knows his dominating façade fails when it comes to her. "Everything will be fi- " he begins to say, before he's interrupted by a loud gasp and an uncontrolled screech.

"It's Emma," she mutters under her breath in disbelief. "I'll kill him!"


	4. Chapter 4: Reassurance

**_Author's Note:_** There is a scene in the beginning of the chapter that reminded me of the show. I actually haven't seen the show in a while, but for some reason that moment popped into my head and I thought it fit for this.

*There is another portion of this chapter that touches on the reason for the past strained relationship between Dylan and Norma. I would explore this a little more if I continue writing. It won't be the same or nearly as intense as in my other fiction, _"Back to You."_

*Thank you all for reading and commenting! It truly helps me!

*I didn't get a chance to edit before posting, but I will later.

*I apologize in advance. This isn't my best chapter and it's shortened but if I carry on with this, I promise the next will be better. I hope you enjoy this regardless of its flaws …

 ** _Chapter 4: Reassurance_**

Before the Sheriff could stop her, Norma whips the passenger side door open and runs toward the entrance of the building. Luckily, the young couple had already disappeared inside by the time Norma rushes in their direction.

As Norma is about to grab for the door, she is startled by a pair of arms wrapping around her. She struggles against his hold, but his grip only grows tighter when he pulls her back into his chest.

A husky whisper tickles her ear drum, causing her to skin to shiver and a tiny gasp to leave her lungs. "Do you really want to draw attention to yourself, Norma?"

She shakes her head once and quickly scans the area, noticing another couple slowly approaching them. Norma takes a tentative step backwards and turns to face Alex with a slight frown. "Fine, we'll go." She responds quietly, now dropping her focus to the ground and moving away from the door so the other couple can enter.

When the door closes, Norma snaps out of her pretend desire to leave the situation and wiggles out of the Sheriff's loosened grasp. The sound of hurried clicking heels on the cracked pavement can be heard until all of a sudden there is no sound at all.

"Damn it," Romero swears under his breath realizing the woman he loves got the better of him once again. He breaks into a jog as he searches for Norma, knowing she has run to the backyard of the ballroom.

The Sheriff can't help but chuckle at the scene of his love with her white knuckled fingers curled around the bottom windowsill of a small foggy window, wavering on her unsteady tip toes in an attempt to peek inside.

After letting out a sigh of exasperation, Romero marches forward in determination until he's close enough to capture her thin waist in his firm grasp. Norma flinches at the unexpected touch, releases the sill from her claw-like grip and then attempts to swat his hands away with her own.

"You've had your fun Norma, but now it's time to leave." He states sternly, in a lowered volume. "You need to leave those kids alone."

"No!" She whisper-yells as she again tries to twist from his hold and lunge toward the window. "I have to see what is happening between those two!"

Romero rolls his eyes and adjusts their position to unexpectedly lift Norma up onto his right shoulder in a fireman's carry. With a grunt he turns their bodies toward the direction of the car, earning a loud yelp from the woman. "I've had enough of this!" He groans as he marches forward on the uneven ground, absorbing the many kicks Norma attempts to connect with his torso. "You have to stop trying to controlling everything!"

Norma finally relents and seizes her assaults against the Sheriff's body when his shoes hit concrete. Gradually, he lowers her figure to her feet and cups her face with his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I love you Norma, but you need to let this go. He seems to be happy, isn't that what is really important?" He then lifts his chin and lowers hers to place a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Closing her eyes briefly, Norma allows herself to take comfort in the lips touching her skin. "Yes, but what about Norman?" She asks quietly, almost as if she's asking herself the question. "Emma is the only girl for him. His true love."

"You need to leave this alone," he whispers in concern. "Whatever happen, will happen. You can't force anything."

Norma steps away from the man in response and hesitantly nods at Alex's words, even though she knows this will not be a subject she'll abandon. She needs to find out how serious her eldest son's relationship truly is, even if she has to keep her mission a secret from the man she loves.

All she can think about as the Sheriff leads her back to his car by the hand is that Dylan simply doesn't belong with Emma.

XXXX

"This place is truly beautiful," Emma smiles as she looks around the room at the twinkly lights hanging over the dance floor. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Dylan grins in return, internally proud of himself for finding the elegant restaurant several miles away from White Pine Bay. "I'm glad you like it. I thought we should go somewhere nice for our six month anniversary."

Their private moment is momentarily interrupted as the waiter brings them their drinks, setting a glass of red wine in front of Dylan and a non-alcoholic fancy drink in front of Emma.

After the waiter leaves their table, Dylan picks up his drink by the glass's stem and presses the rim to his lips for a tiny sip. His face scrunches instantly and his eyes close for a second as he moves the wine away and sets it back on the table.

"Not really a wine drinker, are you?" Emma giggles quietly in noticing her boyfriend's disgusted expression.

"Well, truth is I'm more of a beer man but I thought I would give this a try since I'm not sure this is a beer place and I sort of wanted to impress you," his cheeks tint pink in a bit of embarrassment while his eyes shift downward to glare at the table.

"You always impress me, Dylan." Emma mentions with a wink. "Plus you look very handsome in your suit."

"If I haven't mentioned this yet, you look beautiful this evening." He returns the wink and flashes a smirk.

She reaches across the table to intertwine her fingers with his. "You have mentioned it, several times in fact but I definitely enjoy hearing it every time."

Time continues to pass as they exchange pleasant banter over candlelight; however, Emma notices her boyfriend is distracted. It would only be slightly noticeable to a stranger, but to Emma it is vividly clear something is bothering him and she's pretty sure she knows what it is.

"Are you worried about your mom?" She finally asks with hesitation, not wanting to upset him.

Dylan's eyes widen in shock, not realizing his drifting thoughts are also visually noticeable. He doesn't want to ruin their special evening, but it appears he's done just that with the concerns he hasn't been able to shake for weeks. "I don't want to talk about this Emma, not now anyway." He grumbles, hoping she'll drop the painful subject.

"Okay. But, you can talk to me about anything," she attempts to meet his focus to show her willingness to be a listening ear.

Dylan fills his lungs with a deep breath and slowly releases it while maintaining eye contact with his girlfriend. He knows she won't drop the subject until he explains, she's similar to his mother in that way.

"I don't want my mom to be the way she was before," he sighs in frustration. "It's hard to explain because you didn't know her in the past." Dylan then pauses for a moment in remembering some not so pleasant memories. "I can only say I don't want things to return to the way they were."

XXXX

A gentle hand finds a place on Norma's left thigh during the drive home. She's been staring out the window in silence, watching the trees sway as they drive by at a constant speed. The vehicle is quiet, minus the stray rocks crunching under the tires of the highway pavement and the almost soothing hum of the engine.

The Sheriff has become increasingly more concerned while they travel home. He's not used to Norma being without words or her focus not being on him. "Norma? Is everything alright?"

Norma settles back in her seat and looks to her left to meet her love's eyes. Setting the palm of her hand above his, she quickly tangles her fingers within his. "I was just thinking about Dylan."

Romero's hand instinctively squeezes her thigh briefly to reassure her it is safe to share her feelings with him, especially in regards to such a sensitive subject.

In feeling the softened compress to her leg, Norma readily trusts Alex and begins to share her typically hidden thoughts. "I do love him, you know. It may seem like I don't, but I do," a stray tear slides down her right cheek.

"I have never doubted that for a second Norma," he flashes a smile in her direction before returning his eyes back to the road.

She returns the smile, feeling cautious yet also comfortable with sharing her inner beliefs with the man she loves. All of a sudden, the sensation of a million butterflies swirl around inside her stomach from the new emotion she's experiencing. The feeling of pure love and security, something new to her.

With this new emotion Norma feels free from the invisible restraints she's felt locked within for years. A willingness to share her secrets with the Sheriff seem less scary at the moment, leading to unfiltered words to leave her lips.

"I've always had a difficult relationship with Dylan and I can't blame him for any of it. None of this is his fault, none of it," she sniffles and then uses her right hand to wipe away the wetness from her cheek. "I've let him down, Alex. Not just once, but several times."

Romero keeps his stare on the road ahead of him, but he nods in encouragement for her to continue. "I actually forgot about my own son. So much of my life was consumed with Norman and his father that most of the time I didn't spare even a thought to Dylan," she sighs in sadness. "He was such a good and loving child. I ruined him."

"You haven't ruined him Norma. Yes, he went through a rough patch when he first came here but he's become a responsible young man and you helped with that by bringing him into your home again."

"No, you don't understand." She shakes her head with a whimper before continuing.

"I left him Alex," she gasps with a haggard breath at the miserable memory. "I literally left my young son to fend for himself."


	5. Chapter 5: A Balancing Act

**_Author's Notes:_** A couple of things I should mention… Norman obviously has a mental health condition in this fiction; however, no one believes he's truly a threat at the moment. In my other 2 stories I had Norman be incredibly dangerous, but I wanted to do something different in this story. And, everyone knows Caleb is Dylan's dad, except Romero.

*I was able to sneak this chapter in. I was really nervous about the last one so I'm relieved people liked it!

*I love suggestions and am happy to somehow incorporate them. As always if you would like more, let me know by leaving a review!

Sorry I didn't edit yet. By the way, this chapter is a bit deep but I hope you enjoy anyway…

 ** _Chapter 5: Balancing Act_**

The Sheriff hears Norma's sniffles turn quickly into loud and uncontrollable sobs. It breaks his heart, leaving him with a dilemma. He simply can't allow this to continue without devoting his whole attention to comforting his love. Nothing is more important at the moment than to wrap his arms around her, not even driving.

The unfortunate issue is, the couple is nowhere near White Pine Bay. In fact, they're still over an hour away from their destination.

Romero briefly glances at Norma, who has now buried her face in the palms of her hands as her whole body shakes wildly. Seeing the scene in front of him, the Sheriff makes a split second decision.

Luckily, he's been in this area before due to some assistance he provided the local police department on a few investigations. He knows the perfect place to go to provide Norma his undivided attention and comfort.

With a tiny grin, the Sheriff changes his course without Norma even noticing.

When he pulls off the road and his tires hit gravel, Norma snaps out of her distressed trance and gradually slides her hands down her face to scan the area. Her eyes widen confusion with the realization that she doesn't recognize her surroundings. "Alex?" She questions in a whisper with a sniffle, feeling the vehicle slowly come to a stop. "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me Norma?" He asks in a sudden tense posture. In witnessing her nod once, his shoulders immediately relax. Instantly he swings the driver's side door open and walks to the back seat, grabbing a few items that Norma is unable to see in the moonlit darkness.

Norma unbuckles her seat belt and turns to peer in the back seat where her boyfriend once was standing. The overhead light has turned on automatically now, allowing her to see a little better. Not knowing what is currently happening, she remains puzzled. The only sight she catches a brief view of is the backside of the man with his arms full of something she can't quite determine.

She's just about to reach for the handle of her door when she notices Romero jogging back toward the SUV. With a brief exhale, he shuts both driver's side doors and rushes around to where Norma is sitting.

The click of the outside handle of her door and the sensation of the tiny breeze of fresh air touching her skin, causes goosebumps to tickle her skin under her thin sweater. The night wind is very mild on this still evening, but the change in temperature leads to a slight sudden chill.

Romero is standing directly in front of her, waiting with an extended hand and a grin. Without hesitation, Norma takes his offered grasp and tentatively steps out of the vehicle.

Once the door is slammed shut and the vehicle is locked, Romero wraps his arms around her shivering shoulders and cuddles her snuggly against his chest. A soft hum leaves her lungs as she instantly feels the warmth of Alex's body.

With his free hand, the Sheriff shines a pen flashlight to the ground in order to illuminate the faintly worn grassy path. The couple carefully maneuvers their steps, avoiding any holes that are present on the uneven surface.

Once Norma sees the area in front of her, she can't help the gasp she releases. The scene is breathtaking with tiny lights of a distant bustling city casting a dull light on a bench harboring a perfect view. The sky is clear as twinkling stars add a touch of natural light to the calm atmosphere.

A brightened smile graces her lips while she allows herself to be carefully led to the bench. She remains speechless and completely entranced by the landscape, even when the Sheriff's thick jacket is slipped over her shoulders. "This is beautiful Alex."

He smirks at her reaction, mentally patting himself on the back for remembering this place. Romero slowly sits down and gently pulls on Norma's right hand to sit down next to him. Once her body touches the seat, she instinctively nuzzles in his side and leans her head on his chest.

As soon as his love is comfortable, the Sheriff places a warm blanket around both of their bodies. After a few minutes of complete tranquility, he can no longer take the silence. "This wasn't a planned stop. I just felt too far away from you in the car," he whispers and then places a kiss to the top of his head.

He feels her nod into his chest as she moves even closer to his torso. "You want me to continue, don't you?" She asks with a hum.

Internally there is nothing more he desires than for her to confide in him. This would serve as proof of how close they've grown in their relationship, but he also doesn't want to push her. "Only if you want to," he responds in a volume barely above a whisper.

After about a minute of stillness, Norma begins to speak much to Romero's relief. "Please don't look at me when I say all of this, ok?"

"I promise I won't." He assures, tightening his hold around her.

With a sigh, Norma allows herself to let go of the memories that have been plaguing her for years. "I forgot about my son. What kind of mother forgets to care for her own child?" A question she asks, meant only for her to answer.

Norma briefly pauses before she continues. "When he was born, I thought he was my saving grace. That no matter what had happened to me, having Dylan would bring happiness to all of the ugliness that I went through." A tear slides down her cheek as dark recollections flood her mind. There is one buried secret from her past she's vowed to never share with the Sheriff, no matter how close she becomes to him. She only prays he never asks why she remembers that certain time with such disgust. "I wanted nothing more than to protect the newborn baby I held in my arms with bright blue eyes and chubby little cheeks," she smiles at the mental picture. "He was the most adorable thing ever, Alex."

The grin quickly fades, "But, my thoughts didn't last when I felt the need to move on from John and ultimately from my own son."

"I met Sam and I instantly felt fireworks, something I never felt for John." The Sheriff can't help the jealously that seems to grow within him, but he actively restrains himself and continues to listen. "I couldn't face John after what I had done with Sam, so I snatched Dylan from his bed late one night while John was asleep."

Norma feels Alex's body tense a bit around her, but decides to move ahead with her confession. "I need to say that John wasn't a bad man, he was just always so distant and I couldn't take the loneliness any longer." She sighs, "Sam was different in the beginning, but grew cold and abusive relatively quickly. He never liked the idea of raising another man's child, especially an active and happy go lucky 3 year old. To deal with him, Sam ignored him and eventually with time so did I."

Feeling lighter by acknowledging her own wrongdoing she can't stop herself now from uttering her troubled past. "When Norman was born, I was completely consumed. All of my love and care went to him, while Dylan was pushed to the background. At 4 years old, he was basically on his own. Of course, he had clothes on his back and food in his stomach, but he was an afterthought and considered to be more of a nuisance to me than anything else. John never came to look for him either. Basically he was a forgotten child, a burden I was forced to deal with. It didn't help that he gradually became a walking reminder of his father," she shivers with the thought of her brother.

Norma squeezes her eyes shut briefly and takes a deep breath. "I signed him up for school, but my only motivation was so he wouldn't be a distraction for the family. For the life of me I can't remember how he got there or how he even returned home. Eventually he stopped coming home altogether. I found out later Dylan was popular at school. Because of this he had many friends he could live with, varying the places he would stay every night to give the illusion he lived at least occasionally at home. He didn't want to concern the various parents who were actually caring for him."

Nearing the end of her emotional release, Norma feels the Sheriff cuddle her tighter in his embrace. "He disappeared after he completed school and I hadn't heard from him until he showed up on my doorstep in White Pine Bay. I asked him to leave, to never return. Did I ever tell you that?"

The Sheriff, swallows the lump in his throat. "No you didn't Norma," barely mustering a whisper.

"Well, I did. I couldn't take the memories of what I did to him, a constant reminder of how badly I screwed up his life. I was trying to start my life over, not be reminded of the past. After all of this time, I finally realized that I need both of my sons in my life to be whole. Now, I've messed things up and I feel like I'm losing Dylan all over again."

Norma sits up abruptly in the Sheriff's arms to stare into his eyes, "I loved one son too much and the other not enough." She sighs with a deep feeling of regret, "I ruined them both."

XXXX

After basking in Romero's attention and support from her emotional verbal release, Norma finally feels free of the invisible handcuffs she's slipped into years ago. In her newly found comfort, she falls into a deep sleep in her love's embrace, simply exhausted from the night's rollercoaster of events.

A couple of hours later, Norma stirs from her restful slumber. She slowly moves her head from the Sheriff's chest to lightly rub the tip of her nose along the side of his neck, taking in the subtle scent of his cologne. Norma loves waking up this way and only hopes there will come a time when this will become a ritual versus an isolated incident.

Without disturbing her partner, Norma takes a peek at his wrist watch which happens to be laying above the blanket draped over them. When she notices the time, her heartbeat quickens as panic sets in. "Alex!" She whisper yells while pushing on his chest to get his attention. "Come on, we need to get going."

Romero groans and adjusts his arms to enclose her in his grasp a little more, which earns him another shove to his torso.

"Get up, Alex! It's late!" She exclaims again, leading to him blinking his eyes open.

"What time is it?" He mumbles while attempting to sit up.

"It's almost 11, come on we need to go! I don't want to get caught doing the walk of shame again, especially when we didn't even do what we usually do to earn that label," she shouts while whipping the blanket covering herself off of her body. "Oh God, where's my phone!? I need my phone!"

"Alright calm down, Norma. I guarantee Dylan won't be home to catch you in the act of sneaking into your own home again. I think he'll be busy for a while," the Sheriff says with a yawn.

"Very funny," Norma responds in a sarcastic tone.

Reluctantly, the Sheriff stretches his limbs and stands on his tired legs with a roll of his eyes. He gathers the blanket they've used for the last few hours and wraps a protective arm around her waist to safely guide her to his car.

After assisting Norma to her seat, the Sheriff rubs his eyes to free them from sleep and then proceeds to his side of the SUV. Once inside he starts the engine and slowly drives back onto the road leading to White Pine Bay.

Inside the vehicle is quiet while the Sheriff drives until Norma breaks the tranquity with some words she forgot to say. As she studies the phone in her hand littered with many missed calls and text messages from the same number, she speaks in a soft tone. "I really loved tonight, Alex. I'm sorry I ruined it by having an emotional breakdown," she glances to her left and then holds her stare to see his jawbone slightly clench then immediately loosen. "I know we didn't get the chance to, well, you know."

Romero smiles when he catches a glimpse of her face before focusing back on the road in front of him. "Norma, I've never felt closer to you than I did listening to you speak tonight. You proved to me tonight that you trust me and care enough about me to share what you're thinking. This is the first time you just let your feelings go without any sort of control," he pauses. "This was an incredible night and I hope you continue to feel this comfortable with me. And, before you even think it in that beautiful but sometimes irrational head of yours, I'm not judging you for anything you told me. You're a different person now Norma."

"I should tell them," she sniffles as those butterflies once again appear throughout her insides. "I just don't know how to."

"How about I slowly start coming around?" He suggests, "Not often or anything and maybe in a pretend professional capacity just so they get used to me being there."

Norma wipes her damp cheeks, stalling a bit to think a little more about his idea. "Well, that could actually work!" She responds in an excited tone, setting a gentle hand on his thigh. "How about we start this experiment tomorrow."

"The sooner the better." He says with a chuckle, already internally planning his reasoning for dropping in on the family in the morning.

XXXX

When Norma returns to her home, it's well after midnight. She's greeted by a panicked Norman, pacing the living room. The young man is absolutely frantic believing his mother left him due to their lack of communication for a majority of the evening.

Already drained due to the evening's events, Norma gives in and allows her youngest son to sleep in her bed. She's too tired for this fight and knows the best way to handle this situation before it blows up is to allow Norman to stay with her.

She falls asleep peacefully, dreaming her relationship with the Sheriff is known and accepted by both her children.

The sound of quiet footsteps force her eyes to open and her body to move slowly. Norma glances at the clock on her nightstand to see it is after 2am. She narrows her eyes and then catches a glimpse of her youngest son by her side still fast asleep even with her sudden movement. Soft snores ensure he remains in a restful state when she carefully removes herself from the bed to investigate the noise coming from outside her bedroom.

Tip toeing to the door she strains her eye to peak through the open space only to see her eldest son sneak upstairs and disappear into the darkness. With a huff, Norma steps back to her bed but unfortunately remains awake for the rest of the evening. Deep inside she knows it's ironic for her to be frustrated with Dylan for keeping this secret from her, but she can't bring herself to care.

Right now all she can think of is her son is lying to her, no matter if she's doing the same thing to him or not.

XXXX

Emma scans the few college brochures laid on the small desk in the motel office. Her head is held up with her hand as her elbow rests on the tabletop. She yawns while slowly turning the page of one of the booklets with her finger.

Currently, Emma is facing a dilemma.

She's grown restless in the small town of White Pine Bay and is ready to leave to explore what else may be lying outside its city limits. The problem is she also senses the overpowering need to stay at the very same time, which has made things very confusing and complicated.

Before starting a relationship with Dylan, she was ready to apply for colleges and pack to leave this tiny town behind. But, in doing this she would also be leaving Dylan which simply isn't an option for her.

She's lost in her thoughts when she hears the door to the office being opened and closed. Quickly she swipes the table free of the university catalogs and kicks them under the desk to hide them.

"Hey," a familiar voice greets with a smile. "I brought you a coffee, I thought you could use one after last night."

Her heart melts at the thoughtfulness. "Thank you," she returns the smile while moving closer to take the offered cup from him. She takes a sip and then grabs ahold of his hand to lead him behind the front desk. After setting her cup down on the table, Emma removes the other coffee from his grip and places it next to hers. Once their hands are free, she immediately wraps her arms around his neck and forces his head to bend forward so she can touch his lips with hers.

The couple flinch at the sound of the office door opening and closing once again. Immediately, Dylan drops to the ground in an attempt to hide from the mystery person entering their space.

"Hi Emma," Norma greets as she steps further inside the room. Her brows lift instantly when she notices two coffee containers sitting on the nearby table. "Oh, is anyone else here?" She questions while pointing to the cups.

Emma's posture visibly tenses while she bites down on her lower lip in nervousness. "No one else is here Norma," she blurts out trying to secretly nudge Dylan with her foot to warn him to hide better. In all of the commotion, Emma completely forgets about the college brochures she's shoved under the same space as her boyfriend now occupies.

"Really? Then those are both yours?" The older woman asks, already knowing who the other drink belongs to.

"Um, y-yeah. I was really tired," Emma stutters under the other woman's stare.

"I bet you were," she mutters under her breath before she steps around the young woman. However, she's stopped abruptly when Emma rushes to stand in front her in an attempt to shield her hiding boyfriend.

Norma twists her body a bit to see her eldest son crouched uncomfortably in the corner. "Dylan?" She bends down to gain his attention before resuming her position in front of Emma with a smirk.

"I thought you said you were the only one here Emma?" She questions in accusatory manner.

Dylan moves to stand, hearing his knees crack as he does. "Ah yeah, well, she was the only one here." He stumbles with his words, not able to look his mother in the eye.

Trying to divert Norma's attention from her boyfriend, who is obviously failing at convincing Norma of anything, Emma tries to come up with a reason for him being there. "He was helping me with the computer. I'm having problems with it turning on."

"And Dylan was the first person you thought of to help you?" Norma couldn't help but be a little snarky in her response. The young couple is obviously naïve in the art of telling lies. Norma on the other hand has become rather skilled at it over the years.

Emma continues to nervously bite her lip. "Well, I saw him walking to his truck and I thought I would have him take a look at it."

Norma steps around her eldest son and moves toward the desk. She simply wiggles the mouse of the computer, which instantly causes the screen of the desktop to brighten. "Seems to work now," she mentions while standing upright again to glare at the young couple.

"Oh great! Thanks Dylan, you must've fixed it," Emma claps her hands together once in pretend excitement and then pats her boyfriend on the back.

"Um, yeah no-o prob-blem. Ha-ppy to help Emma," Dylan shuffles his feet a little and falters with his response in noticing how his mother is staring at him with narrowed eyes.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Norma bids them goodbye before stepping toward the front of the office. "Amateurs," she murmurs as she steps through the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Play a Game

**_Author's Notes:_** Sorry about this being so late. I had a nasty case of writer's block and to be honest I'm not sure this chapter is good enough, but I'm putting it out there anyway. I hope you're not disappointed.

*This isn't edited, so it may be a mess. I'll fix it later.

*If you would like to read more chapters, please let me know by leaving a review.

I hope you enjoy…

 ** _Chapter 6: Let's Play a Game_**

After receiving the first message from Norma this afternoon, Romero finds himself driving in the direction of the motel. He grips the steering wheel a little tighter as he continues to drive closer and closer to his destination.

There is really no reason for him to feel the amount of tightness he is feeling in his muscles at the moment, but he can't seem to relax. This will be his first conversation he'll have with Dylan since he discussed the young man's future plans with him months ago. Though their talk was generally civil at that time, there were still moments of obvious tension. At least their previous talk is something they could build on, unlike with Norman whose conversations typically are generated from some sort of investigation.

After debating with Norma the best tactic to handle this situation, it was decided that Dylan would be the best person to speak with first. The Sheriff isn't looking for this to be a long exchange with the young man. Instead, this is meant to be a brief introduction to hopefully grow into a more positive association between the two men.

As Romero slowly approaches the street leading to the Bates Motel, his thoughts begin to race in an attempt to remember the cover story he and Norma thought up earlier as to why he is spontaneously dropping by today. The reason the two of them have come up with is flimsy at best, but it's the only option they have right now. Maybe with time it won't be such a stretch of the imagination as to why he's making more of an appearance around the motel.

Norma mentioned the interesting exchange she had with Dylan and Emma yesterday in the office, which led Romero into a fit of laughter. Norma also pointed out that Dylan has for the most part been hiding in his room since the uncomfortable exchange, in an attempt to avoid his mother.

With knowing Dylan hasn't left the house, this is a perfect time to have a spur-of-the-moment conversation with the young man. Especially since Norma decided to take Norman on an impromptu trip to town to allow her boyfriend and eldest son to converse more comfortably.

After parking his official Sheriff's Department vehicle in the lot, he gradually begins to step up the long outside stairwell leading to the house perched on the hill. With each footstep Romero becomes more and more anxious. He's suddenly rethinking this whole idea and realizing just how idiotic this strategy is. At most this trip to the house will provide a few minutes of conversation alone with Dylan. It hardly seems worth all of the effort, but the Sheriff silently reminds himself this whole ordeal is worth it if it takes him even one baby step closer to making a connection with one of Norma's sons.

Now here the Sheriff stands at the front door with a folder full of nonsense paperwork held in one of his shaky hands, trying to steady his breathing after climbing the incredible amount of stairs. After a few deep breaths and a mental pep talk, Romero apprehensively reaches for the doorbell.

XXXX

Dylan welcomes the silence consuming his bedroom at the moment. In fact he hasn't left those four walls in probably hours. It's not only the embarrassment he feels from his awkward encounter earlier today, but also some unwanted theories keep creeping into his mind. Surprisingly, the quietness is helping to tame the beliefs that are plaguing his thoughts.

His concentration is suddenly broken by a flash of light displayed on his phone. A message from Emma, which will go unanswered just as the nine others had. He's not mad at her after stumbling across the few fallen out-of- state university catalogs sprawled on the floor underneath the office desk, but rather disappointed and confused about all of the secrecy her actions silently insinuated. _Was she ever going to let him know she was interested in leaving White Pine Bay?_

Maybe their relationship isn't as strong or as solid as he thought. Maybe he's just a way for her to pass the time before she leaves him for good. Or maybe she's finally realizing what he always knew, he's not good enough for her.

What future could he really offer her anyway?

The next message that appears on his phone's display appears a bit more frantic than all of the rest. He can sense Emma's uneasiness through a simple text, leaving him restless and feeling a little guilty. This is what compels him to finally answer, offering no reasoning for his previous silence.

Without really knowing what to say, he only sends a request to meet her 30 minutes from now at a location known well to the both of them. She'll be leaving the motel office soon, closing for the day since Norma and his brother decided to run some errands somewhere. Truth is, he didn't really care and only heard their voices in passing while he was retreating to his room.

Sure, maybe he could've spoken with Emma at the house, but he feared his mother could return at any time. Probably even more of a reason for meeting elsewhere is he could leave the situation without giving Emma the chance to change his mind, because he won't.

Time passes quickly as he continues to figure out the perfect words to say to Emma. Dylan doesn't want to hurt her, quite the opposite actually. He wants to set her free. Free to pursue her apparent dream without having him as the burden holding her back. She doesn't deserve to be stuck in White Pine Bay when her desire seems to be so far away.

After debating the many words he could express, Dylan finally believes he is ready to meet with Emma. When he looks at the clock resting on the top of his side table, he instantly realizes he's running late to meet her. In haste, Dylan seizes his phone from the bed and shoves it into his pants pocket while simultaneously reaching for his keys.

Dylan races down the stairs and jogs for the front door. When he whips the door open, he's met with a surprising familiar face.

XXXX

Before Romero gets the chance to press the doorbell, the front door flies open causing the man to flinch. Standing inside the door with widened eyes is Dylan, the young man he's determined to have a chat with today.

"Shit. Sheriff?" Dylan questions with a confused look written on his face. But, his confusion instantly turns into frustration after only a second of internal debate. "I told you before, my business is legit. I'm not in that world anymore and I never want to be again."

Romero is caught off guard, never did he expect the young man to jump to that conclusion by the mere sight of him. Maybe having a civil conversation with Norma's eldest son will be more difficult than he originally thought. As a reaction the Sheriff immediately holds up both hands in surrender, almost dropping the folder in his now slightly shaky grasp to the ground. "No, this isn't about that. I know you are running an honest business Dylan."

"Oh Jesus, what did Norman do now?" Dylan asks with a hint of concern in his tone.

This is also a response Romero wasn't expecting, but now he's curious. "Why? Did he do something?" He asks with a raised brow, oddly beginning to relax while dabbling in his automatic police nature of questioning. Sadly, the Sheriff would much rather question a perp for hours at the station than try to have a personal conversation with either one of Norma's sons. Even though Dylan is the lesser of two evils in this whole situation, it's still very unsettling and definitely out of his comfort zone. To avoid a shaky tone, the Sheriff decides to handle the rest of this conversation as he would any other type of chat he has as an officer.

"Ah, no? I don't think so," Dylan says slowly as if he's trying to predict the Sheriff's true intentions of this awkward and impromptu visit. He's starting to wonder if this stopover is some sort of trap. As he starts to think about it, Dylan decides he's done with this conversation and moves to step out of the doorway causing Romero to take a step backwards. "I don't have anything more to say," he mumbles while hurriedly shutting the front door behind him. "And, I need to leave right now."

Standing unintentionally or maybe a little on purpose, Romero blocks the stairwell earning a sigh of annoyance from Dylan. "The reason I'm here is actually to talk about the motel. I have some paperwork I need to speak to your family regarding the zoning here," he says all in one breath.

"Interesting," Dylan responds sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly, I could care less about the motel. "This," he motions to the area of the motel, "is Norma and Norman's concern, not mine and they're not here. And before you ask, I don't when they're coming back."

Dylan sneaks around Romero, accidently nudging him in the shoulder. He begins to rush down the long amount of stairs with the Sheriff hot on his heels. Romero could not feel worse about how this conversation is transpiring. He promised Norma he would make every effort to make this chat a positive one and he is failing miserably. It's quite obvious he's caught Dylan at the wrong time, but there has to be a way to salvage at least a little of this conversation.

Once Dylan reaches the gravel to the parking lot, he rapidly makes his way to the driver's side of his truck. Following immediately Romero tries to catch him, but the young man is already inside and ready to reverse. However, before the truck even makes a move the driver's side window is suddenly lowered enough for him to say one last thing to the Sheriff. "Sorry Sheriff, I don't mean to be an asshole right now. I'm just late for something," he shouts out the window in Romero's direction. "If I see Norma, I'll let her know you were here and why."

"Thanks," Romero responds with a tight lipped nod. After he hears the squeal of Dylan's tires on the road, he sighs and takes consolation that at least this mess didn't end in a total disaster. He isn't sure Norma would agree though.

XXXX

Norma was definitely disappointed about how her eldest son handled the conversation with Alex, but she was still hopeful so she hatched another plan. Of course Romero was on board with it, no matter how many problems he could foresee with her strategy. He knows how important it is for Norma that he gets along with her sons; therefore, he's willing to try anything and forget the possible disasters that could happen as a result.

A whole month after the initial attempt of a conversation with Dylan, Norma's new scheme is actually working. Who would've thought that a simple exchange of nonsense paperwork would be the step he needed to get closer to the young man.

It all started a few weeks ago, a day after the initial chat with Alex actually, when Norma noticed something was different with Dylan. In fact, that very same night she felt Dylan's urge to open up to her. She could tell by his pause at the stairwell leading up to his room there was something weighing heavily on his mind, but he must've changed his mind at the last second because he raced up the stairs without muttering a word.

Even though he never approached her that evening, she felt hope he would one day.

Even though Dylan has grown closer to her throughout this month, Norma can't help but notice he's somewhat sadder these days. Norma would love nothing more than to ease his apparent hidden pain but it's very clear Dylan isn't ready to explain. Her curious nature has heightened her detective skills; therefore, since her son is offering zero details in whatever is upsetting him, Norma decides to take her questions elsewhere... Emma.

Sure, pressing Emma for questions regarding her son is probably inappropriate but when has that ever stopped Norma.

Careful not to let on that she does in fact know Emma is in a relationship with Dylan, Norma treads with caution regarding her research. Unfortunately, Emma's behavior tells her all she needs to know without even a single question. It is clear something has happened between the young couple and Norma is determined more than ever to figure out what.

One clear sign of trouble is Emma can barely muster a smile in speaking with customers, which is totally out of character for her. Ever since meeting the young woman, she's always radiated a grin in greeting a new motel resident but now it looks as if it physically pains her to do so. Regardless of the secret she's keeping from Norma, she still thinks of Emma as the daughter she's never had. Seeing her sad, is almost as upsetting as seeing her own son upset.

With still no answers after days of trying to figure out the abrupt personality change with the young couple, Norma decides to take a different approach with all of this. She elects to enlist the Sheriff.

The plan was simple...

Basically, Norma persuades Dylan to exchange some fictitious motel paperwork with the Sheriff one day. Then the one day turns into a couple of more days, until Dylan finds himself at the Sheriff's Department a couple of times per week. At first, her eldest son was hesitant and unwilling to bother with the task but eventually she could tell he no longer minded.

Alex reported how the conversations between him and the young man were growing easier which gave Norma hope that soon her son would be able to share what is truly bothering him. In reality, the only way this plan could fall apart is if Dylan ever realized the paperwork he exchanges with the Sheriff is actually the very same paper that has been passed back and forth from the beginning. Apparently, her eldest son didn't inherit her curious behavior or maybe it's because he has been going through the motions for the last month without even a hint of thought to his days.

As much as she wants to take things at Alex and Dylan's gradual pace, Norma can sense her eldest son's behavior declining. She knows this can't continue; therefore, Norma decides to put a little more pressure on Romero to figure out what is truly ailing her son.

XXXX

"SHERIFF ROMERO!" Norma screams in the hallways of the Sheriff's Department until she's met with the nervous eyes of the receptionist.

"Ma'am. Calm down," the receptionist whose name appears to be, Katie, according to the nameplate on her desk. "He's not here right now."

"BULLSHIT! I know he's here or is he too much of a coward to face me!?" Norma continues, watching as Katie appears to flinch at the volume of her voice.

Katie decides to stand up from her desk with her words a bit sterner in an attempt to stand her ground against the lunatic lady standing in front of her. "Ma'am, as I said he's not here."

With all of the screeching coming from outside his office door, the Sheriff decides to make a quick entrance to deescalate whatever situation is happening right now in the lobby. "What is going-" He attempts to ask, but stops suddenly in seeing a red faced Norma shouting at the top of her lungs. "Nor- Ms. Bates, can I help you?" He asks politely, mentally kicking himself for almost calling her by her first name in front of a couple of other deputies and his assistant.

"Yeah you can help me, you scumbag!" She exclaims, still at an increased volume poking the man's chest when he moves closer to her. "How DARE you!"

The Sheriff is absolutely puzzled at what is happening at the moment. He's mentally trying to sift through all of his actions and conversations from the last 24hrs to figure out exactly what could be triggering this kind of behavior from his love, but he can think of nothing.

Finally after several minutes of pure shouting, the Sheriff has had enough and decides to lightly take ahold of Norma by the bicep to haul her in his office to discern the reason for her outrageous behavior since he's certain he hasn't done anything wrong.

Once the door is slammed shut behind him Norma flashes a sinister grin before not so subtly seductively glides closer to Alex, grasping his shirt tightly in her hands as she does. Romero's eyes widen as he's easily turned around until he's forced to step forward while she in turn takes a few steps back.

Suddenly, Norma's backside reaches the Sheriff's solid wood desk forcing her to stop her movement. Alex's confused expression remains unchanged as he's pulled forward.

Once they're standing still, Romero's mind appears to be frozen completely unable to wrap his head around what Norma is doing. However, the various sounds of papers, folders and writing utensils hitting the floor snaps him from his lost stare. Without a second to waste, Norma hops to sit on top of his desk and again pulls her man closer with her momentum.

Romero narrows his eyes, growing angrier in looking around to see the files he's been working on all day are now scattered on the ground. "What the hell Norma!?"

Quickly she places her index finger to his lips and whispers, "I needed to talk to you in person and I didn't want to give away that we are together in front of your entire department."

"We could've met at my place," he responds in a whispered shout. "I just finished those files."

Norma meets his angry brown eyes with her alluring blue ones, batting her long eyelashes to convince him to play along. "I think this is a little exciting, don't you?"

"Not when my work is destroyed Norma," he says with a groan. Of course his tough exterior is already starting to grow weak when he sees her suddenly capture her bottom lip between her teeth, obviously teasing him.

"I promise I'll help you fix this, but I really do need to ask you for a favor first. Now, come on play along. Yell something, anything. If you don't, they'll all know we're faking."

The Sheriff rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath, not really sure what to say. "RELAX MS. BATES! So we can have an adult conversation!"

"Really?" Norma mocks quietly as she leans forward, tugging him to her level with a strong grip of his uniform. "That's the best you could think of?"

Romero feels her warmed breath ghosting the side of his neck, causing tiny goosebumps to slowly radiate up his arms. On instinct his eyes close and the palms of his hands rest on her thighs, occasionally squeezing her flushed flesh between his fingers. The sensation of light and tender kisses now replace the petite puffs of air from her lips, eliciting a small gasp to leave his lungs in his spontaneous weakened state.

Remembering Norma's reason for stopping in has to do with a favor, the Sheriff clenches his jaw and forces himself to lean away from her. He then pries her claw-like grip from his shirt and takes her hands tightly in his with a smirk. "Not so fast Norma. I know what you're trying to do." His usual strong voice wavers. There is nothing he wants more than to continue their previous promiscuous activity, but he also knows how Norma's mind works when she wants something and he's not going to give in without a little more information. Besides, he can tell her body yearns for his closeness just as much as he misses hers.

No longer will she be the one in charge of this situation because he has some tricks up his sleeves also. He is completely capable of teasing her now as she has always teased him in the past, it's somewhat empowering and brings a hint of a smile to his lips at the thought.

"What do you mean?" She asks in a sweetened tone.

Alex lifts one of her hands to his lips and kisses her knuckles before lowering it again to intertwine their fingers. "You mentioned a favor?"

"Well, yes I guess you could call it a favor," she sighs in annoyance that he's not closer to her right now. "I need you to talk to Dylan."

"I have been talking to him, Norma." He answers quickly, almost offended at the accusation.

Norma untangles her fingers from his and reaches to touch his left cheek. "I know you have. He's so lost right now Alex. Something has happened between him and Emma, I know it. I need to figure out what it is."

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready and if it's never, then you have to accept that," Romero says with concern.

"I understand, but he's closer to you I can tell. Just try to have a deeper conversation with him. I promise, if he doesn't open up to you then I won't push it any further. Just try, okay?" She pleads, cupping his chin with the palm of her hand. "I only want to help him."

"Alright. I don't see the harm in trying I guess." He grins, slightly proud of the support she's willing to give her eldest son regardless of the state of their relationship.

"Thank you, Alex!" She responds eagerly while pulling him toward her once again. "Now, let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

"Only if you promise to help me clean up this mess," he warns with an irresistible smirk.

"I'll be happy to help," she giggles while placing her lips on his before shouting out an insult to pacify the others no doubt listening intently to their supposed heated conversation through the lobby walls.

For the next 30 or so minutes, the couple exchange foul language at each other while enjoying each other's company simultaneously, making their time together in the small office even more intense and exciting. While hurriedly cleaning up the files from the floor, they both agree to play this little game again in the future with smiles never leaving their faces.

After emerging from the room, they are relieved to see the deputies previously occupying the lobby have all vanished. Unfortunately, Katie the receptionist remains seated at her desk with a tight lipped smile, pretending she didn't hear all of the commotion occurring for over 30 minutes. Instead of returning the smile, Norma throws one more insult at the Sheriff and shoots a nasty glare at the assistant before turning around to walk down the hallway with a brief wobble on her heels.

Luckily, the receptionist is too distracted to notice Norma's wrinkled dress and the Sheriff's messily ruffled hair or the fact his police belt is no longer hanging around his waist.


	7. Chapter 7: Something Blue

**_Author's Note:_** Surprise! This chapter has a lot packed into it.

*If you want more chapters, please let me know in a review. I'm curious about reader's opinions on how this story is going. I truly appreciate your thoughts on the characters and storyline because it's not really following the pattern of the show at this point and I'm kind of winging it.

I hope you enjoy…

 ** _Chapter 7: Something Blue_**

"Shit!" The Sheriff exclaims with a groan as a loud screeching sound suddenly breaks his concentration, followed immediately by an urgent voice of a dispatcher. "I need to go, NOW!"

"What!?" Norma gasps, feeling a mixture of confusion and sadness when the Sheriff quickly untangles his limbs from hers.

"It's a fire! I have to be on the scene immediately." He rushes out in one breath, tugging his pants up in one swift motion in an instant. Alex scans his office to find every piece of his uniform, finding Norma's dress along with his shirt randomly tossed in the corner. "I suggest you get dressed, unless you want the entire department to see you in what you're wearing now or rather not wearing," he flashes a smirk before shoving his feet into the pair work boots which were hiding under his desk.

Instantly, Norma's dress is thrusted gently into her shaky hands. The Sheriff's words compelling her to promptly jump off the desktop where minutes ago they were in midst of a rather passionate exchange.

Working quickly, Norma pulls up the dress over her legs then torso and turns around, begging Alex to take a second to zip up the material. Once her dress is secured, she turns back around to face her man to help him fasten the buttons of his shirt while he fumbles with the police belt now hanging around his waist.

Luckily she wore her no-hassle heels Norma thinks to herself as she slips them on and then stands up to smooth the sides of her dress with the palms of her hands. Her breath is slightly erratic while she runs her fingers through her hair a few times to at least get some of the unfortunate tangles loose.

She then feels a pair of strong hands take ahold of her hips, moving her toward him with a little force. "I love you," Alex whispers before they immediately break apart at the noise of a fist knocking on the office door, followed by the rattle of the doorknob moving.

"Sheriff did you hear the call?" The deputy asks, stepping into the room. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were having an interview in here."

"I heard the call. We're finished here, aren't we Ms. Bates?" He says in a harsh tone with a raised brow and a tiny smile momentarily playing on his lips, knowing the rookie deputy can't see his playful expression.

"Not even close, you ass!" She shouts, prodding her index finger against his vest covered chest.

In an attempt to make the heated altercation appear real, the Sheriff grabs her by the bicep and leads her outside the room in fake powerful manner. "That's it! I've had enough of this," he states sternly while she pretends to struggle in his grip. Norma decides to put on a show, dramatizing her actions when he mildly shoves her into the hallway toward the front door of the department.

Giving the impression she is about to fall to all of the eyes watching the scene unfold, she regains her composure. "How DARE you push me! You're all witnesses to his cruel behavior!" She screams at the top of her lungs, pointing her finger in Alex's direction.

Norma then catches a glare and a slight hand motion from the Sheriff, silently alerting her to stop the overacting. With a subtle nod in acknowledgement, Norma spares Alex one last glance before she rushes toward the exit.

In both their haste, they don't notice Norma leaves with one less earring in her ear.

Unfortunately this loss isn't discovered until late in the evening, sending Norma into a panic. She searches everywhere she can think of including her car, house and even the motel office but it's nowhere to be found. In her distracted thoughts, Norma complete disregards the possibility that it's somewhere hiding in the Sheriff's Department.

XXXX

The next morning, Dylan picks up a familiar folder from the dining room table. He reads the post-it note addressed to him instructing him to once again drop off paperwork to the Sheriff. In reality he should be annoyed with the constant trips to the Sheriff's Department for over a month now, but he isn't. Actually, the young man finds the conversations with Romero to be somewhat relaxing and oddly therapeutic. It's a weird feeling.

Frankly, Dylan doesn't quite know what to think of this growing bond he's having with the older man. All he knows is he's starting to consider the Sheriff to be a father figure or what one should be like anyway since he's never really had one before. It's to the point where even without all the paperwork Dylan has been dropping off, he's not entirely sure he wouldn't still pop into the Sheriff's office for a regular conversation someday.

After his feet hit gravel, Dylan steps around his truck to get into the driver's seat and then drops the folder from his hand to the seat. When he shuts the door, he begins to stare at the folder resting next to him. In looking around, he notices no eyes are on him so he proceeds to pick up the file once again.

Never once has he opened the folder to look inside before dropping it off to Romero. Even without asking, Norma has insisted it's paperwork dealing with White Pine Bay's new zoning project which includes the motel. The motel has never held any interest for him; therefore he's always just transported the file without a care to know anything further.

However, this time he's curious.

When he removes the paperwork from inside the folder, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Just some basic info about the motel and a map of White Pine Bay with red lines outlining the location of the motel.

With curiosity now sufficiently satisfied Dylan starts the engine and drives out of the driveway, in the direction of the Sheriff's Department.

XXXX

Emma pulls the curtains to the office back cautiously and peers out the window facing the parking lot of the motel. She does this every 5 minutes in hopes she'll catch a glimpse of her ex-boyfriend leaving for the day.

It's a silly thing to do, Emma knows this but seeing Dylan for even a second seems worth it to her these days. She's put her pride aside more than a few times since their heartbreaking conversation over a month ago. Unfortunately, every call she's made goes to voicemail and every message she's sent goes unanswered.

"Emma?" A soft voice breaks her focus, causing her to instantly shut the drapes and move away from the window.

"Sorry Norma. Did you ask me something?" She asks, hands still slightly shaking from her sudden movement.

"No dear. I was just saying good morning." Norma offers a sympathetic smile, knowing exactly why Emma was staring at the parking lot a moment ago. "Is everything alright?"

"Ye-ah." Emma stammers under the watchful stare of her mother figure. Her eyes close shut briefly when she hears the roar of a truck engine ignite, knowing she's missed the chance to see Dylan.

The older woman doesn't miss the disappointment written all over Emma's face. "You seem a little, well, out of it this morning. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asks, hoping the young woman will feel comfortable to share her apparent secret.

Emma shakes her head and then begins to slowly flip through a magazine that happened to be on the desk in front of her.

Norma sighs to herself while starts to step into the back part of the office, pausing momentarily. "If you need to talk about anything Emma, you can always talk to me."

The only response Emma is able to muster is a slight nod as she holds back a few tears that are threatening to fall.

Norma decides to lessen the space between her and the young women, opening her arms to encourage Emma to take advantage of her support. As predicted, Emma steps forward and instantly feels the comforting embrace a mother would share with her daughter.

No longer able to hold in her emotions, Emma cries on Norma's shoulder. In between her sobs, a few words escape. "I made a terrible mistake Norma."

XXXX

"Good to see you Dylan," the Sheriff greets with a smile as he takes the folder from the young man and motions for him to take a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Yeah, you know Norma wanted me to give you more paperwork, I guess." Dylan responds with a tight lipped smile.

Romero gradually sits down in his squeaky office chair, trying to shake the minor trembling from his hands. He's feeling more nervous than usual about this particular chat today due to Norma's recent request for him to gather more information from her eldest son. "The zoning project is taking longer than we both thought."

Dylan holds his hand up and shakes his head once in response. "Honestly, I don't need to know. I have my own business to take care of these days and trust me that keeps me busy enough," he chuckles a little.

"Anything else keeping you busy these days?" Romero asks, hinting for the young man to maybe confess. In order to appear more casual about his question, the Sheriff tidies up the other files resting on his desktop and then stands up from his seat. With a couple of folders in his grasp, he strolls to the corner of the room and begins to file them away neatly in the standing cabinet.

"Um," Dylan pauses because the constant thought of Emma has been keeping him busy, but he knows he can't say that. "No, not really." He responds nonchalantly when suddenly his focus is drawn to the lit display of Romero's phone lying on top of the desk in front of him. Unable to control his curiosity, Dylan leans forward to get a better look at the screen only seconds before a melodic song sounds through the tiny speakers.

Romero's eyes widen dramatically when he hears the first few beats of the song "By Your Side," ringing from his cell. Flustered in his movements, he drops the files from his grip immediately and trips over his feet to quickly reach for his phone.

Once he has the cell in his grasp, Romero jumbles it between his hands before finally silencing it. With a deep breath he sets the phone upside down on his desk and dares to meet the smirk of the young man sitting across from him.

"So is _Love_ her first name or last?" Dylan asks smugly while leaning back in his chair with a raised brow, not losing the smirk seemingly etched on his face.

"Damn," Romero mumbles with a panicked breath and a rosy tint to his cheeks. It's his mistake for using _LOVE_ as a substitute contact name for Norma. And, of course when he came across the special song she chose for him, the Sheriff couldn't resist using it has his ring tone for her.

The room suddenly becomes quiet and remains that way for an excruciating amount of time before Romero finally clears his throat to break up the awkwardness the office now seems to be blanketed in.

Dylan flinches slightly at the abrupt sound, breaking him from the deep thoughts his mind seemed to have drifted to.

"Dylan?" Romero asks in a gentle tone out of concern, knowing there is something troubling the young man and he's almost positive he knows what it is. He just needs Dylan to say the words.

"Yeah. Sorry, I must've spaced out for a second." Dylan responds in an equally quiet volume while leaning forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees.

Soundlessness is then allowed to return, only because the Sheriff can sense Dylan is on the edge of spilling his inner feelings. It's a technique that has always served Romero well when it comes to gaining a confession out of a perp, he believes this circumstance is no different. His assumption is proven correct when the young man begins to speak and stirs in his seat.

"Have you ever had a fight with her? One that you're not sure you'll recover from?" Dylan asks, now leaning so close to the desk that he sets his arms on top of it.

The Sheriff sits down in his chair with a tiny smile, mentally patting himself on the back for accomplishing this tremendous feat that seemed impossible a month ago. Dylan is finally feeling comfortable enough to confide in him, a notion Romero couldn't feel happier about. Norma will be proud of him when she hears about this conversation. "Yes, of course I've had arguments with her. It's normal to disagree. But, when you care for that special person enough, the fighting never seems worth it."

"Oh, yeah that's probably true." Dylan agrees tentatively while sitting back in his seat again, moving his hands to his lap.

Romero can practically see the wheels turning in the young man's head. "Are you seeing someone? Is that why you asked those questions?" He asks, praying he didn't sound too pushy or nosey. Norma must be rubbing off on him, which may be a bad thing in this case.

Dylan lowers his head and fidgets with his fingers, nervous he's already shared too much but oddly feels comfortable to spill some of his secrets. "Don't tell Norma, but yeah I was."

Mentally, Romero is biting his tongue. He can't let the fact that he knows this whole confession involves the relationship with Emma. "Your mom isn't exactly talking to me right now that's why you're her delivery service," the Sheriff lies. "So, what happened? It sounds like you're not together now.""

"Um, well- " Dylan hesitates. "We're not seeing each other anymore. We had a fight, well, I guess maybe it's more that I fought and she just listened. I walked away, but now-"

"And now?" Romero raises his brows as a cue for the young man to continue.

"Now, I'm regretting the whole thing. I feel-" Dylan pauses as if he's trying to find the right words to say. "She was going to leave me."

Romero shakes his head slightly and then makes eye contact with Dylan. It's not hard to see this whole issue is stemming from miscommunication and the clear concept of jumping to the wrong conclusion. "How do you know that for sure?"

"Well, I guess I don't." Dylan closes his eyes briefly and sighs. "I made a mistake, didn't I?

The Sheriff flashes a reassuring grin. "I think you already know the answer to that question Dylan."

XXXX

A couple of days pass and Dylan still hasn't returned the unanswered calls from Emma. He hasn't figured out a plan yet and doesn't want to say the wrong thing during such a delicate time for them. The conversation with the Sheriff helped tremendously though. The advice has given him a new prospective that he wasn't considering previously, making him realize he most likely jumped to the wrong conclusion.

When he sees the same folder sitting in the exact spot it always is, Dylan knows he needs to take another trip to the Sheriff's Department which is actually perfect timing. Since Romero was so helpful during their last conversation, maybe he can assist in what words to use when he talks to Emma.

After arriving at the White Pine Bay Sheriff's Department, Dylan unfastens his seatbelt and jumps down from his truck. The problem is, his grip on the folder in his hand loosens and the papers inside fall to the ground.

"Shit!" He groans, bending down to pick up all of the loose pages. Once he has all of the paper collected, he sets the folder down on the driver's seat and shoves them into the pockets. However, something catches his eye.

He quickly realizes these are all of the same pages he saw a couple of days ago. "What the hell?" He whispers to himself in utter confusion, why would he be giving the exact same paperwork to Romero that he did mere days ago. "This doesn't make any sense."

Something doesn't set right with him at the moment and internally he's trying to figure out how to handle this. Should he question this or leave it alone? It's about the motel after all and really doesn't have anything to do with him, but then again this involves his mother. Norma is probably the queen of sneakiness, which makes him wonder what the true motivation is and whether there truly is a zoning project. What stops him from mentally questioning this further is the idea of motive, or rather the lack of motive. What does Norma have to gain from him delivering the same paperwork to Romero? Absolutely nothing is what he concludes.

Clearly he is once again jumping to a conclusion.

With the inkling of some sort of conspiracy existing between the Sheriff and his mother pushed aside in this mind, Dylan slams the truck door closed and tucks the folder under his arm before strolling into the Department.

XXXX

Dylan is engaged in another supportive conversation with the Sheriff when he glances down to the ground and notices something shining next to the far corner of the desk. He squints his eyes which makes the object a little clearer, but he still can't be 100% certain as to what it is. So he bends over, even allowing his body to leave the chair a tad while pretending to tie the laces in his boots as Romero continues to provide advice to the young man.

When he carefully avoids the other man's boots placed under the same desk, Dylan stretches his fingertips until he finally secures the tiny item in his grasp. He examines it quickly, widening his eyes as he immediately realizes it's Norma's favorite earring. The very same one she was desperate to find a couple of days ago.

Dylan can't believe it.

Unfortunately, Dylan makes the mistake of staying quiet a little too long in silence, tipping the Sheriff off that something may be wrong.

When he hears the rustling of Romero's chair being shifted backward, Dylan shoves the earring in the closes pocket of his jean and sits up instantly.

"You alright?" The Sheriff questions with a hint of a frown.

"What? I mean, yeah." Dylan answers, obviously flustered. "Sorry, I was just tying my laces. I heard you though and I appreciate the advice." He then glances at his watch, using time as an excuse to get out of there. "Wow, look at the time. I should get going."

With that being said to a confused Romero, Dylan shoots up from his chair and strides toward the door. Feeling a little light headed suddenly from his quick motion, he turns the doorknob and basically jogs out of the office and down the hall toward the front door of the department.

Pushing the door open, he rushes to his truck and gets in to start the engine. Without even fastening his seatbelt, Dylan reverses his truck with a loud squeal of the tires on the pavement. Once he turns the corner, Dylan finds a parking lot nearby and pulls into a stall away from spying eyes.

After turning off the ignition, Dylan quickly pulls the jewelry from his pocket with his fingers and examines it closer. There is no mistake, the earring secured in between his index finger and thumb is most definitely Norma's.

Dylan remembers this earring specifically and could recognize it in a heartbeat, because it's a piece of jewelry she's had ever since he could remember. It was very rare and almost odd if Norma paid him any attention when he was young, but there is one moment he remembers very clearly and would never forget.

Rolling the earring back in forth within his fingers, he slips back into his memory as if it were yesterday and remembers when he was 8 years old.

Norma happened to find a failed math test set on the kitchen countertop with his name on it, next to a couple of other random papers. The truth is Dylan wanted the piece of paper to be discovered and placed it there on purpose, knowing his mother wouldn't be able to miss it. Sure he'd probably get in trouble for the test marked with a large "F", but he wanted to gain her attention somehow even if it was negative attention.

In fact Dylan was desperate for Norma to notice him, so he hatched a plan. It was a flawed plan, but he was only in elementary school at the time and didn't think any consequence could be worse than being completely ignored as he was on any other day in the Bates household.

He remembers how his mother actually showed concern rather than anger regarding the test and took the time to sit with him, snuggling the boy tight to her side while she talked. Dylan soaked up the attention and rare affection he received that day and up until recently, thought of that particular moment in time as one of the best memories he's ever had. His mother's story of why those earrings were her favorites tied into his failure at math perfectly, even though he didn't really understand this at the time.

Her story contained a combined hidden meaning of the belief in never giving up and the importance hard work. She took out one of the earrings from her ear and held it in her palm to show her son the result of her past struggles but then triumphs, or what she believed were successes back then. She mentioned how the earrings were a symbol of her strength to overcome not only her financial struggles but her personal ones as well.

Even while her being newly pregnant with him in her tummy and her age being only barely 18, Norma worked two jobs and held high hopes that her upcoming wedding would change her life. Well, it surely did change her life, but maybe not for the best. Though, that's not what his mother included in her story. In fact, Norma let it slip during her speech that she indeed was blessed to be his mother. To this day, Dylan isn't sure if she meant what she said but it didn't matter to the young boy who continued to bask in his mother's unusual kind words.

The pair of earrings are a perfect combination of rhinestones and blue sapphires. Sure, the small jewelry isn't lavish and probably not terribly expensive but those earrings were bought with Norma's own earned money and were the first piece of jewelry she ever purchased. They originally were bought specifically for her wedding that was to take place to Dylan's father (Or not his father as he later found out).

The earrings represented the traditional "something blue" item that would adorn her ears during the nuptials. They represented her hope for a happy future even though looking back at all of it now, that's not the outcome her first or even second marriage led to.

All kinds of wild thoughts fill Dylan's mind now. He then thinks carefully about Norma's behavior and then Romero's over the past months which causes a sick feeling in his stomach to suddenly appear. "Oh God," he mutters to himself when he figures out what has been happening right under his nose.

He finally knows the truth.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sign of Loss

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry, I lost all motivation for this fiction and became super busy. I highly doubt there is anyone reading this story anymore, but I'm updating in case there is at least one reader out there still interested in reading this.

I apologize. This is super short, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing again. I'm also thinking of adding some chapters of one-shots to my "Back to You" fiction. I'm open to any ideas, opinions and suggestions for both this fiction and my previous one.

I hope you enjoy…

 ** _Chapter 8: The Sign of Loss_**

 _"_ _It's time to tell him, Norma."_

Norma shutters and then promptly sighs at the words of the Sheriff. Deep down she knows he's right, but the idea of telling her eldest son about another relationship puts her on edge. To soothe her gradually increasing nerves, Norma tucks her phone between her left shoulder and ear before placing her tea kettle on the stove. With the distraction of making her favorite calming tea, Norma doesn't realize how long the silence lingers through the phone until the voice on the other line startles her.

 _"_ _Norma? Are you there?"_

"I heard you Alex," she whispers while reaching for the teacups placed in the shelf above her. Once her finger tips brush the handle of one, she stands on her tip toes and carefully brings it down to the counter.

 _"_ _I know this is stressful for you, but if we keep this from him any longer it could cause even more problems. I've been talking to him for a while now and I believe we've built some sort of friendship."_ Romero pauses for a moment when he hears no response. _"He's going to approve of us Norma, you just have to give him a chance. He's a great kid and I have no doubt he'll be supportive."_

"You're right. I guess I'm just nervous," she says with a tremor in her voice. "You don't know everything about me, Alex." She can't help but let a tiny sniffle escape at the memories of her mistakes.

After several minutes of encouragement from Alex and a cup of calming tea, Norma finally relents and agrees today is the time to tell her eldest son the secret she's tried so hard to protect.

"You'll be here with me, right?" She asks full of hope.

 _"_ _If you want me to be there, then I will be. Let me just finish up things at work and I'll be over."_

Norma smiles widely and nods, then giggles in realizing the Sheriff can't see her reaction. "I need you here with me, Alex."

 _"_ _Then I will be."_

XXXX

Dylan has lost track of time.

As he remains sitting in his truck, Dylan's thoughts become increasingly more chaotic. He's starting to get a headache as his mind fills with a mix of past memories of the strained relationship with his mother and the constant evaluation of Norma's recent antics.

His mother dating the Sheriff is in all honesty, not his business. He knows this. But, the newly formed relationship between Norma and Romero isn't the troubling issue for Dylan. In fact, Dylan can truthfully say he's grown to actually like the guy who is dating his mother. Speaking one on one with Romero over the last month or so, has gradually allowed him to gain respect and trust for the older man. This doesn't happen often for Dylan and when he thinks more of it, he realizes it's never happen with a male figure in his life. Maybe that's why this surprising situation is such a disappointment for him.

It was all fake.

The latest trickery cuts deep for Dylan right now. Not only has Norma reverted back to her sneaky ways but now the man he thought he could seek some sort of support from if he ever needed it, is no longer an option. Dylan darkly chuckles to himself in the realization of how really clueless he has been to this obvious joke of a situation. He partially blames himself for letting his guard down once again in dealing with Norma. Honestly, he should know better than to once again become a casualty to the deception that seems to surround his mother.

The longer Dylan sits in the desolate parking lot in the middle of nowhere, the more furious he becomes. Maybe he is being irrational and he most likely would be considered a hypocrite since he hasn't been exactly forthcoming regarding his relationship with Emma. However, at least he can say he's never put Norma through multiple phony paperwork exchanges only to force some sort of bond. Plus, he already knows his mother would disapprove of him being with Emma, since Norma has said multiple times Emma belongs with Norman. For all of these reasons, he feels justified in his discontentment.

He takes a deep breath in, squeezes the steering wheel tightly in his grip and squeezes his eyes shut. After slowly letting the air empty his lungs, Dylan attempts to focus and wipe his mind of the anger. After a few more minutes of silence, Dylan feels his emotions gradually slip away and eventually dissipate to nothing.

This lack of an emotional state, brings a familiar comfort to him.

A small sigh then escapes his lips as he turns the key to hear the roar of his truck's engine and feel the motor vibrate below him. With a squeal of his tires, Dylan takes to the open road and heads in the direction of his mother's motel.

XXXX

Dylan finds his mother staring out the kitchen window, casually sipping out of her teacup. Norma appears to be distracted in her own thoughts since she doesn't seem to hear his footsteps gradually approaching her. When he's within an arm's length of his mother, Dylan simply places the earring on the counter next to her and walks out of the room without a spoken word.

Norma forcefully blinks her eyes, bringing her back into the present just in time to see Dylan's retreating figure jog up the staircase. Her face lights up and even a tear drops to her cheek in seeing the irreplaceable earring she thought she lost forever. With an elated giggle, Norma trails her eldest son up the stairs but her smile fades instantly in witnessing the scene in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Norma questions in barely a whisper from the doorway when she observes her son stuffing clothes into duffle bag, but she's met with silence as a response. Norma can't just stand idly by and watch this happen. She needs to get to the bottom of this, so she charges forward to where Dylan is diligently grabbing items packing his bag.

If an outsider would be observing the situation unfolding right now they would probably laugh hysterically at the sight. Norma rushing to empty out the duffle bag as soon as her son tries to fill it is truly a comical sight, until Dylan can no longer conceal his anger.

"THAT's ENOUGH NORMA!" He yells through gritted teeth, pulling the bag from his mother's tightened grip. Dylan immediately slides the duffle across the bed by the handles and roughly out of the woman's desperate reach. With another attempt to become silent, he turns his back toward Norma and continues to shove all of the belongings back into the bag.

"Talk to me!" She whimpers with a sniffle while forced to watch her son soundlessly, yet furiously pack without a spoken word. "Why are you doing this?"

Dylan hurriedly zips the bag and then turns around to face his distraught mother. "I'm moving out," he grumbles while gathering his bag by the handles. "I've stayed too long here."

"You're not coming back?" She sobs, trying to reach for her eldest son as he moves to push past her.

Shaking his arm out of her attempted grasp, Dylan ignores her question and stops abruptly to face Norma. "Do you know where I found your earring?"

Norma shakes her head, tears now staining her cheeks from reddened eyes.

"The Sheriff's office," he answers with a hint of a smirk.

"I-um, I…" Norma stumbles with a weakened voice and widened eyes.

"I already know Norma," he sighs in exasperation with a roll of his eyes. "You lied to me. I realize that's nothing new for you though."

"I just wanted you to get to know him," her voice trails off into almost a whisper.

Despite his willpower to remain numb during this conversation, he's losing the battle with himself as he feels his blood start to boil in his veins. "Well, congrats Norma. You're little plan worked because I did get to know him."

In hearing her eldest son's words, Norma's eyes brighten with hope. "You like him?"

"Don't you get it!? It's all fake!" He shouts, unable to control his resentment any longer. "You both lied to my face!" Immediately after his outburst, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

Norma flinches at her son's angered tone.

After a few seconds of silence, Dylan speaks again but in a softened voice this time. "I trusted you and I was starting to trust him." The young man says while shifting toward the open doorway with a lowered head. "I should've known better." He mumbles under his breath before disappearing out of the room.

When she hears the front door slam about 30 seconds later, Norma completely breaks down as she drops to her knees. Her hands instantly move to cover face as she huddles into herself on her eldest son's floor. Norma doesn't know how long she's in this position or how long she's been crying for, before she feels a gentle hand massage circles on her back. Her sobs soon turn into quiet whimpers, recognizing the familiar touch.

"What happened?" Alex asks, continuing his soothing movements while squatting down next to his distraught girlfriend.

Norma gradually drags the palms of her hands down her cheeks and then focuses her tearful blue eyes on a pair of concerned brown ones. "D-Dylan m-moved out," she stutters in between sniffles.

The Sheriff bends down, easily gathers her in his strong arms and stands up with a barely noticeable groan. "Ok, let's get you off this uncomfortable floor," he says quietly while taking a few steps toward the bed that has been pushed up against the wall. Slowly he lowers her onto the mattress, then takes a seat next to her. As if on instinct, Norma curls her body around him while she feels a tender touch smoothing her hair in an attempt to relax her. "I thought you were going to wait for me to talk to him about us?"

"He found my earring, Alex."

"I don't understand how your earring factors into this?" Romero questions, squinting his eyes in confusion.

Norma moves to sit up and then cuddles into the Sheriff's side. "Dylan found the earring in your office. He figured out all of the meetings between you two were orchestrated and not real."

Romero pulls her even closer to his chest, feeling his shirt start to dampen as Norma nuzzles her teary cheek into his shirt. "Oh."

"Please don't say you told me so. I know I made a mistake and now I've cost all of us. He doesn't trust me, but now I pulled you into this too."

"We'll get through this," he whispers and then leans downward to place a brief kiss to her forehead. "He'll be back in this room again. Just give him time."

All of a sudden, Norma jerks out of his hold and moves to get off the bed. "I need to do something!" She exclaims while rushing out of the room.

With a quick shake of his head in disbelief, the Sheriff promptly follows the sometimes irrational woman. _'This woman will be the death of me.'_ He thinks to himself, unable to control the small smile briefly forming on his lips.

When Romero finds his occasional emotionally unstable girlfriend standing in the kitchen, she's frantically pressing random buttons on her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" He asks while carefully approaching her, avoiding any sudden unwanted movements that may set the woman in a tailspin. He's learned this lesson the hard way.

"I'm calling someone I know will help." She responds with a wide smile as she holds the phone to her ear. As the phone rings, Norma reaches out her left hand. Taking the hint, the Sheriff quickens his step until he's close enough to intertwine their fingers. Norma sighs in contentment the second she feels his touch, giving his hand an extra squeeze when the ringing in her ear stops and a voice answers.

XXXX

Dylan drives down the long lonely highway. Unfortunately, the music booming through the speakers of his truck is doing nothing to distract his clouded thoughts of the recent past.

Eventually he drives past the "Leaving White Pine Bay" sign, but oddly seeing this doesn't give him the relief he thought it would.

Normally seeing a sign would bring his soul a sentiment of peace; however, this time he only senses an overwhelming feeling of loss. He grips the steering wheel a little tighter in an attempt to push the emotion aside while continuing to drive forward to the next town and then the next, still finding no reprieve from the familiar ache in his heart.

XXXX

Again, sorry for the ridiculous wait! Help keep me motivated by leaving a review. Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: Shattered

**_Author's Notes:_** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! You have all helped me get my writing groove back :) I'm sort of a self-conscious writer, so I get nervous with every chapter I post. I appreciate every opinion, thought and idea readers have because it helps motivate me and guide the story along.

**I've decided to use music again in this chapter, probably way too much in this section but I couldn't help myself. I think music can almost act as a soundtrack for our lives at times, so I wanted to add that aspect to this particular section because I thought it fit. I also listened to a lot music when I wrote this, which may also be an explanation.

These songs are all available online by searching the titles and artists. I strongly suggest listening to them to get the feel of the music.

 **- _"It Ends Tonight"_ by All American Rejects**

 **- _"Wild Horses"_ by the Sundays**

 **- _"Look After You"_ by the Fray** (also used in my previous story – _Bates Motel: Gone_ )

 **- _"Shattered (Turn the Car Around)"_** **by O.A.R**

This hasn't been edited yet, but I wanted to post as soon as I could.

I hope you enjoy…

 ** _Chapter 9: Shattered_**

Dylan can feel his eyelids grow increasingly heavier as he continues to drive down the lonely highway.

The last month has taken an emotional toll on the young man and it seems to finally be catching up to him during this road trip. The loss of the only relationship he's felt completely invested in with Emma started the downfall, but this last blow up with his mother has pushed him over the edge.

To distract himself from his apparent exhaustion, Dylan decides to blast the volume to his radio speakers. His intention is to block out all of the negative thoughts circling his mind right now and to once again push his feelings aside to reach the comforting numb stage he's become accustomed to over the years.

Unfortunately for Dylan, the music has the opposite effect _("It Ends Tonight"-_ All American Rejects _)._

 ** _"_ _Your subtleties, they strangle me_**

 ** _I can't explain myself at all_**

 ** _And all that wants, And all that needs, All I don't want to need at all"_**

 **The words start to make the young man sit up a little straighter and squeeze the wheel a little tighter.**

 ** _"_ _The walls start breathing, My mind's un-weaving, Maybe it's best you leave me alone_**

 ** _A weight is lifted, On this evening, I give the final blow, When darkness turns to light_**

 ** _It ends tonight, It ends tonight"_**

He knows this song and before he even realizes it, the words start to create an overwhelming sense of bitterness within him.

 ** _"_ _A falling star, Least I fall alone_**

 ** _I can't explain what you can't explain, Your finding things that you didn't know_**

 ** _I look at you with such disdain"_**

The song starts to blend in with everything that has happened in his recent past. All of a sudden the music starts to become almost an anthem to him, a validation of his frustrating emotions with not only Emma but also the situation with his mother.

Now his thoughts develop from the recent past to the not so recent past. His childhood not being such a distant memory anymore.

All of it hurts.

 ** _"_ _When darkness turns to light, It ends tonight, It ends tonight_**

 ** _Just a little insight will make this right. It's too late to fight._**

 ** _It ends tonight, It ends tonight_**

 ** _Now I'm on my own side, It's better than being on your side_**

 ** _It's better that I see it through your eyes, All these thoughts locked inside_**

 ** _Now you're the first to know"_**

Dylan clears his throat roughly to relieve the mounting tightness in his windpipe. Struggling with the wounded emotions creeping into his heart, Dylan tries to distract himself again while the music fades into the background.

With a quick glance to his right he sees a sign advertising a local coffee shop and diner, a very welcomed sight at the moment.

Without a second thought, Dylan promptly jerks the wheel to the left with a squeal of his tires and speeds into the driveway of the little shop. The frustrated young man promptly turns off the engine, takes a deep breath and then reaches into his pocket to retrieve his cell. After hovering his right index finger over the screen for a few minutes, Dylan hesitantly presses the call button.

 _"_ _Hey,"_ the voice mutters over the line. "Something going on?"

"Hey man," Dylan pauses for a moment. "Um- well, actually there is. I'm leaving town."

 _"_ _Alright no problem, Remo and I got this. When will you back?"_ Gunner asks, not catching onto the subtle changes in his boss's usual confident tone.

"I'm not coming back Gunner." Dylan doesn't miss the barely-there sound of a gasp thru the phone. "Before you say anything, I don't want to talk about it," he sighs. "I just wanted to give you a heads up and tell you, I'll be in touch once I figure everything out."

 _"_ _Yeah, sure. But, are you o–"_

Before Gunner can finish his question, Dylan ends the call.

After roughly shoving the phone back into his pocket, Dylan drags his exhausted body out of the driver's seat and then slams the truck door shut behind him. As he trudges to the entrance of the diner, coffee becomes the new overwhelming thought in his mind.

XXXX

"I hate not knowing what is happening!" Norma exclaims as she paces back and forth in the kitchen with balled fists at her side.

The Sheriff rests on one of the chairs in the kitchen, casually tracking her movements with his eyes. "I know you do, but this isn't something you can control." Romero then checks the clock hanging on a nearby wall, realizing he's been with Norma a little too long not to be noticed by her other son. "I should go. Norman will notice I'm here for too long to be a brief encounter."

Norma quickly rushes to her man's side and leans over to lightly touch the palms of her hands to the sides of his cheeks. "No! You can't leave me! Please Alex!" She leans even closer to kiss his forehead in desperation.

"I know you want me to stay but Norman is observant and he'll figure this out, unless you're ready to let him know we're together." Romero notices her shake her head frantically in response to his words. In seeing her reaction, he gently grips her wrists and slowly pulls them away while he stands from his chair. "Why don't you make up an excuse and come with me?

Her blue eyes light up and a small smile forms on her face in relief of not being rejected. "Yes!" She claps once excitedly, almost like a giggly child. "I'll tell Norman you came here to tell me that I need to attend a last minute community meeting regarding the zoning of the motel. He'll believe it because of the paperwork we've been supposedly passing back and forth to each other through Dylan."

"Alright, I'll leave now." Romero then takes her hands in his and lifts them to his lips to kiss each of her knuckles. "I'll see you soon."

"Oh and Alex, act like you're angry when you go down the steps and maybe slam your squad door." She orders playfully while following him closely to the front hallway. "We have to seem upset with each other."

"Whatever you want Norma," the Sheriff forces a smile while he reaches for the front doorknob. "I'm too old for this secret shit." Romero grumbles under his breath, just before he pretends to furiously stomp down the outdoor steps.

Romero fails to notice a pair of piercing blue eyes glaring at him through the motel office window.

30 minutes later …

"Well, that didn't take long." The Sheriff flashes a grin while stepping aside holding his now open front door. "Any issues with Norman?"

Norma strolls past the man with a small inviting smile, reaching her hand out slightly to trail her fingertips across his t-shirt covered abs. "No issues. I told him about the meeting tonight, well, fake meeting. Besides he has his book club meeting tonight and then his routine is to go to bed early since he has the morning shift at the motel," she casually mentions while walking toward the couch before settling down on one of the cushions. "He won't realize I'm gone."

After watching his girlfriend step around him, Romero shuts his front door and then moves to join Norma in the living room. "Did you say book club?" He couldn't hold back his snicker while asking, earning a scowl from Norma.

"Yes! That is exactly what I said!" Norma exclaims in a defensive tone while sitting up a little straighter on the sofa and throwing her hands in the air, demonstrating obvious irritation to the Sheriff's teasing. "I can't have another dead animal on display in my house Alex. I just can't!" She raises the volume of her voice briefly, but then quickly catches her breath. "He needs a healthier hobby than stuffing dead things," she whispers.

"And a book club was your best idea?" Romero jokes as he takes a seat next to her, immediately wrapping his right arm loosely around her stiffened shoulders. He smirks when Norma instinctively cuddles into his side.

"No. Actually, it was my 4th best idea smarty pants. Right behind joining the local theater, taking a writing class and learning to paint at the community college." Norma answers as she leans her head against his broad chest, snuggling her slender body against his muscular one even more. She then gradually glides her nose closer to his neck and slowly breathes in his musky scent radiating from his skin. "All of which have failed to stop the overwhelming smell combination of animal carcass and formaldehyde from consuming my basement," she sighs in frustration.

"Now he's constantly begging to hang those things in my living room. That is the reason that god awful bird is hanging on the wall above the fireplace. Don't even get me started on that ridiculous stuffed dog in his room. Every time I put his laundry away, I dread going in there and having its beady little eyes staring at me." As Norma continues to speak, she feels Romero's hand rub her soothingly up and down her shoulder to calm her. "I can't handle another dead thing," she murmurs under her breath.

Now sorry he even kept the conversation about Norman's supposed hobby going, the Sheriff leans down to kiss the top of her hair but again he can't contain the tiny uncontrollable chuckle that escapes his lungs. Quickly, Romero does his best to cover it up with a cough, luckily Norma doesn't notice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you all worked about this. I completely understand, _Love_."

Norma beams at the pet name he has recently started using for her, until a muffled chirp from her purse interrupts the sentiment. Hastily, Norma wiggles out of Romero's arms to frantically dig through her handbag, hoping by some miracle it is her eldest son sending the message. Deep down though, she knows this isn't Dylan reaching out to her. The best she could expect from this notification is good news from Emma about her stubborn son.

Once she has the phone in her hand, she closely studies the text on the display.

 _"_ _I'm at the cabin, but he isn't here yet. I'll let you know when I hear from him. – Emma"_

Norma sends a basic message in response with shaky fingers. In a panic, she glances over her shoulder with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes to meet Romero's concerned stare. "He's not at the cabin, Alex. What if he left for good?"

Seeing his love's distress, the Sheriff leans over and gently takes ahold of Norma's waist. Carefully he slides her body closer to his and gathers her in his arms. In his mind, he isn't entirely sure Dylan will return to White Pine Bay, but he feels compelled to soothe her even if his true feelings are unsure. "Dylan will be back Norma. Just give him time," he whispers while placing his lips to the back of her neck. "Emma doesn't suspect you know about them being together, right?"

Norma leans back into his warmth with her back to his chest. "She doesn't know. Emma thinks I called her because Dylan considers her as a friend and I don't know how to get ahold of anyone else he speaks to. I don't want to confront them Alex, I want them both to trust me enough to tell me," she closes her eyes momentarily to bask in his firm embrace. "I have hope one day, they will."

XXXX

Emma takes a look at the clock on her phone with a frown, disappointed when she notices over an hour has passed since she arrived at the cabin. Even with the day sky fading to darkness, she still remains confident Dylan will return.

Suddenly the phone vibrates in her hands for the 5th time this evening, but this time it isn't a panicked Norma on the other line like all of the previous distressed calls.

Emma squints her eyes in confusion when she doesn't recognize the number showing on the display. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey, um Emma? It's me, Gunner. I need to talk to you."_

"Ok? What is this about?" She questions hurriedly out of curiosity.

 _"_ _Well, I don't want to tell you this but I have to."_

Emma holds in a breath while waiting for Gunner to continue, fearing the worst. "Tell me," she insists.

 _"_ _There's no easy way to say this, but he's left town and I don't think he's coming back."_

As soon as the words slip into her ear, Emma's stomach drops and her entire body shutters. She shakes her head, but no sound leaves her vocal chords.

 _"_ _I know you are with him or was with him, well, I'm not sure if you are anymore?"_

"What?" Emma gasps, shocked at the realization that maybe they weren't as secretive as they thought. "Why do you think we're together?" She asks in almost a whisper.

Gunner snickers. _"You both are terrible liars and you sure can't keep a secret. Me and Remo used to laugh at all of your attempted cover-ups. The unexpected drop-ins because of some bull-shit excuse, the uncomfortable conversations we were forced to listen to and worst of all, the heart eyes you used to make at each other when you thought we weren't looking."_

"Oh," is all Emma can muster as a response.

 _"_ _Look, all I know is that Dylan was happy and then within the last month or so, he changed. All of a sudden, he wasn't the same guy anymore."_

"We- we had an argument," she stutters trying to hold in her sniffles.

 _"_ _Sorry Emma, I just thought you should know. Dylan said he will be in touch with me and Remo about the business, I can let you know when he calls."_

Slowly she releases her held breath in an attempt to collect herself. Emma refuses to believe her boyfriend would leave her without a goodbye, even with the disagreement they had she knows he'll come back to her. "He'll be back," she says weakly. "But, thank you for calling Gunner."

After hanging up the call, Emma pulls her jacket tighter around herself to help shield against the cold. Wanting to be the first vision Dylan sees when he returns to the cabin, Emma decides to remain on the front porch of the cabin. She takes a seat on the porch swing bench and slowly rocks herself in a calming matter. In an attempt to provide Norma some relief, Emma sends a quick message to advise she'll keep her updated. She conveniently chooses to not include her recent conversation with Gunner in the text. Immediately after sending the message, Emma silences her phone and decides instead to put the earbuds stored in her jacket pocket in her ears to listen to music stored on her cell. As the music begins, Emma seeks comfort and finds herself gradually sinking lower and lower on the bench until she's completely lying down.

Ever since her disagreement with Dylan, she's found it difficult to sleep. Now, her eyelids begin to droop and before she even realizes it, Emma is stretched out on the swing. While using her hands as a pillow, she allows her thoughts to go blank.

The song ringing through her ears, is a familiar one and for some reason begins to relax her even more _("Wild Horses"-_ The Sundays _)._

 ** _"Wild horses, couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away._**

 ** _I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain. Now you decided to show me the same._**

 ** _So no, no sweeping exits or, or offstage lines._**

 ** _Can make me, can make me feel bitter, or treat you unkind._**

 ** _No, no, no_**

 ** _Wild horses, couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away..."_**

Before the song comes to an end, Emma has drifted off into a restless sleep.

XXXX

Dylan has been sitting in the diner for almost 2 hours now, mostly staring out the window watching the unexpected rain fall and hearing the frequent drops hitting against the glass.

The food in front of him is nearly untouched and long since warm, but the coffee has been refilled so many times he's lost count. Unconsciously, he grasps with a shaky grip the mug full of coffee set next to him once again gulping down the heated drink. His face scrunches up almost immediately when the liquid burns the surface of his tongue, obviously a new cup that he didn't realized was refilled.

The sudden discomfort snaps him out of his lifeless stare. To cool down his mouth that now feels on fire, he reaches for the glass of water he pushed aside earlier and quickly swallows it down. Instantly feeling relief, Dylan takes in a deep breath thru his lungs before gaining the waitress' attention to pay his bill for the mostly uneaten food on the plate in front of him and the million cups of coffee he must've digested since he'd arrived.

Before leaving the diner, Dylan walks into the bathroom to prepare for his trip he's not sure he even wants to continue to take anymore. After relieving himself and washing his hands, he glares at himself in the mirror. With the water still running through the faucet, Dylan watches the water fall steadily between his fingers for a couple of minutes before splashing his face. The palms of his hands slowly drag down his face and then grabs for a paper towel.

When he finally feels ready to leave the tiny yet relatively comfortable diner, Dylan swiftly jogs to his truck to escape at least some of the rain. Once safely inside with minimal dampness seeped into his clothing, he clasps his seatbelt and starts the engine. Without a second thought, the young man turns the music back on and steers out of the parking lot to drive on the now darkened lonely highway.

About 20 minutes into the drive, the satellite radio station he's been listening to through his speakers is starting to give him a headache. The intensity of his typical favorite music is doing nothing to help the situation so he decides to press the next pre-set station when a familiar song comes over the airwaves.

It's her favorite song. _("Look After You" –_ The Fray _)_

It's his own fault, he shouldn't have pressed the station Emma insisted she had to set in his truck months ago. Though instead of changing it Dylan allows it play with a shrug of his shoulders, not recognizing the emotions it's already starting to stir. The tune is already half way over anyway he figures.

 ** _"There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_**

 ** _Will you won't you, be the one I always know?_**

 ** _When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_**

 ** _You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_**

 ** _Oh, oh Oh, oh Be my baby_**

 ** _Oh, oh Oh, oh Be my baby_**

 ** _I'll look after you And I'll look after you_**

 ** _If ever there was a doubt, My love she leans into me_**

 ** _This Most assuredly counts, She says most assuredly"_**

Dylan shakes his head once, as if attempting to erase the rising conflicting thoughts in his mind with the simple action. Of course the feelings in his soul only become even stronger and more confusing with every musical note.

 ** _"It's always have and never hold, You've begun to feel like home yeah_**

 ** _What's mine is yours to leave or take, What's mine is yours to make your own_**

 ** _Oh, oh Oh, oh Be my baby_**

 ** _Oh, oh Oh, oh Be my baby"_**

Finally when the last beat of the song ends, the young man sadly feels no reprieve to the ache in his heart or the guilt emerging within him. "Stop thinking!" He orders himself out loud while narrowing his focus to the wet pavement, attempting to block out everything but the road.

After another annoying commercial advertising something he could care less about booms through the speakers, the next song infiltrates his unsuspecting eardrums. _("Shattered: Turn the Car Around" –_ O.A.R. _)_

Dylan empties his lungs with a sigh of relief and leans back a little more in his seat when he doesn't recognize the tune, causing him to feel somewhat safe in his thoughts. The rhythm causes him to unconsciously drum his fingers against the steering wheel and even hum along to the beat. Unfortunately for him, the hidden meaning behind the words embedded within the catchy melody start to surface.

 ** _"In a way I need a change, From this burnout scene_**

 ** _Another time Another town, Another everything_**

 ** _But it's always back to you_**

His shoulders feel tense all of a sudden and his breath is a tad tougher to catch when the significance of the lyrics become more vivid and a little clearer.

 ** _"Stumble out in the night, From the pouring rain_**

 ** _Made the block sat and thought, There's more I need_**

 ** _It's always back to you_**

 ** _But I'm good without ya, Yeah I'm good without you"_**

Is he better without Emma, or even without his mother? Long past recollections and not so distant memories are once again circulating his mind, joined with ideas of possible futures if a different choice is made.

With all of the confusion he's feeling at the moment, his hands begin to shake as his heart skips a beat or two and his pulse accelerates frenziedly. He continually thinks to himself… ' _What is he doing? Why is he really leaving? Can he really live without them?'_ The truck shimmies on the road, a dangerous combination of heavy rain on the asphalt, the darkened sky and the way his body is reacting beyond his control.

 ** _"How many times can I break till I shatter?_**

 ** _Over the line can't define what I'm after_**

 ** _I always turn the car around_**

 ** _Give me a break let me make my own pattern_**

 ** _All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered_**

 ** _I always turn the car around"_**

The steering wheel begins to shift almost on its own in his unsteady grip while the ride becomes increasingly rougher when the tires hit gravel where the road surface no longer reaches.

 ** _"How many times can I break till I shatter?_**

 ** _Over the line can't define what I'm after_**

 ** _I always turn the car around_**

 ** _All that I feel is the realness I'm faking_**

 ** _Taking my time but it's time that I'm wasting_**

 ** _Always turn the car around"_**

Dylan's emotions continue to be all over the place, similar to the way his truck is handling the road currently but he ignores it. The blatant disregard for his own safety is none of his concern right now, even though it should be his first priority especially in this condition. He continues to push through it all, driving further and further until he can't take the overwhelming sense he's making a terrible mistake that he won't be able to recover from.

Suddenly, it hits him like a freight train.

He can't do this anymore.

He can't continue to run away when things get difficult, he's not a teenager anymore.

"Shit," Dylan grumbles to himself with a groan as he erratically jerks the steering wheel to take a sharp left rotation.

Needless to say, he turns the truck around.

The tires squeal loudly on the asphalt while at the same time it almost feels as if one section of the vehicle floats up from the ground with the abrupt momentum. As Dylan attempts to safely complete the impulsive movement, the passenger side wheels dip into the gravel ditch causing the young man to lose control…

XXXX

I hope I didn't make a mistake writing this chapter. I feel like it may have been a little more chaotic than I usually write. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	10. Chapter 10: The Waiting Game

**_Author's Notes:_** Because I didn't receive feedback from the last chapter, I believe readers didn't like it. The chapter felt off to me also. I'm not sure if this one is any better, but I hope so. I guess we'll see.

*Not edited yet

I hope you enjoy…

 ** _Chapter 10: The Waiting Game_**

The Sheriff slowly blinks his eyes open to notice a warm glow radiating from the corner of the living room. The man attempts to move, but quickly feels a sharp pain shoot up the side of his neck. With a quiet groan Romero lifts his right hand to the sore area and tries to soothe the ache with his own clamped fingers. While holding the base of his neck, he carefully shifts his movement. As his bones crack, the Sheriff glances down to notice a sleeping Norma lying on her side using his thigh as a pillow while his left hand rests on the curve of her waist. Gently he glides the palm of his hand from the dip of her middle to the top of her hip bone as an added sign of comfort.

In feeling the man's tiny shift in movement, Norma hums sweetly and then nuzzles the right side of her face into his pant covered leg. Wanting to get more comfortable without disturbing his girlfriend further, Romero bites his bottom lip and scrunches up his face while leaning over to untie his shoe laces. Unfortunately, the change in position regardless of how slight, causes Norma to abruptly sit up on the shared couch and gaze up at the wall clock on the nearby wall.

Norma's eyes widen at noticing the time. "How could we fall asleep knowing he's out there?" Norma questions with a labored breath as she frantically reaches for her phone on the small table next to the sofa. She huffs dramatically in noticing no new messages or missed calls are listed on the cell's display. "Why hasn't Emma called me or even sent me a message? It's almost midnight Alex."

"Maybe she's talking with him and they don't want to be disturbed," Romero responds nonchalantly while finally being able to bend down to remove his shoes and get comfortable without the restriction of Norma's sleeping form. After talking with Dylan a great deal over the last month, the Sheriff is confident the young man will return. Even if Norma's eldest son doesn't reappear in White Pine Bay to be with his family, there's no way he would leave Emma behind. However, the greatest challenge of this whole situation is convincing Norma everything will be alright.

"Don't take your shores off!" Norma orders in noticing the man fiddling with his laces.

"Why?" Romero asks, sitting up to meet his confused eyes with her intense stare.

"What if D-Dylan needs us? O-or what if something happened?" Norma stutters, fighting the urge to cry. At this point, the silence from Emma and her son is causing the worst of thoughts to enter her mind. "We-e need to b-be able to help Alex."

Romero takes a deep breath and takes her nervous hands in his in an attempt to calm her. "It takes me seconds to get shoes on Norma," he grins reassuringly while giving her fingers a little squeeze. "I've worked as a deputy for years before becoming Sheriff, I need you to trust me." He holds her gaze while slightly lifting his right arm to cup her left cheek with the palm of his hand and then uses his thumb to dry away a stray tear. "Do you trust me?"

After Norma nods with a sniffle, Alex smiles at her acknowledgement and then gradually lessens the distance between their lips until they finally touch in a sweetened kiss. When the couple pulls apart, Norma is visibly more relaxed. "I will always trust you," she whispers.

"Thank you, _love_." Romero says in a smooth tone. "Now, give me your legs."

Norma narrows her eyes a tad and tilts her head to the side in uncertainty while blindly leaning her back on the side of the sofa. The Sheriff reaches over and takes ahold of her lower limbs, tenderly draping them over his lap. With an evident smirk, Romero unlatches the tiny clasps of both her dainty heels with his fumbling fingers causing the woman to release a giggle.

Once her feet are bare, Romero bends down and finally removes his own shoes before standing up. When he grabs both sets of footwear, the Sheriff can almost feel Norma's eyes track his every movement until he drops them by the front door with a chuckle. Romero then casually strolls back toward the sofa with a continued smirk while holding her glare before stopping in front of where she's seated. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sets it on the table, next to hers. Carefully the Sheriff shuffles her body forward in order to sit behind her. Once he's situated, he envelops her frame with his arms and cuddles her close.

"This is what is going to happen for the rest of the night Norma," Romero speaks in a soft volume, yet with a touch of firmness in his tone near her ear and then rests his cheek on the side of her head. "We will be waiting by those two cells," he motions in the direction of the side by side phones lying on the table less than an arm's length away. "If we doze off, then we do but there is no way we will miss any messages or calls on those phones. This is a waiting game now," Romero states with no wavering in his voice.

The Sheriff feels her nod against his lower cheek and then adjust her position until she is comfortable and relaxed in his strong hold. Once he hears her breath even out about an hour later, Romero strains his neck forward and places a light kiss to her hair before he finds himself drifting off also.

XXXX

"Shit!" Dylan shouts to himself as he struggles to regain control of his truck. Music now fades into the background, while sheets of rain crash loudly against the windows and the noise of loose rocks crunching under his tires drown out the once rhythmic beats of the radio.

While grinding his teeth in frustration and fear, Dylan's fingers finally manage to grasp the wheel tighter to the extent where he can safely manage the vehicle. With a swift motion of his hands on the helm, the truck wobbles and then straightens to continue traveling on the highway.

Once the truck holds steady for about a mile and the rain seems to ease a bit, Dylan sighs in relief and then immediately turns off the radio.

He'll take the rest of the drive in silence.

Just because the music is gone from the truck's speakers, doesn't mean his thoughts have cleared. Throughout the almost 3 hour drive back to White Pine Bay, Dylan continues to replay the last interactions he had with both Emma and his mother in his mind.

"I have to fix this," he whispers to himself. He smiles when he notices the clouds have gradually dissipated during his travels, almost as if the sun would be shiny if it was daylight at the moment. The road is almost illuminated with all of the brightened stars in the sky. Dylan doesn't believe in so called signs, but for some reason he can't help but make a connection between the now clear skies and his change of attitude.

After driving for a few hours, he probably should've thought of his next step but of course he didn't. Now he's not sure which direction he should drive. Should he stop at Emma's to apologize and explain his attitude for the past month, go to the motel and confront his mother, or should he simply travel to his property and deal with everything in the morning.

With a shake of his head and a blink of his eyes, Dylan makes his decision. He travels straight down the hallway and takes a familiar turn to his left where he finds himself stopped in front of the little house on the corner. The problem is when he scans the driveway and the street there is no parked orange bug to be found. Dylan hangs his head low in the realization Emma isn't home. Where could she have gone? Did she leave? Did she move on to someone else? He asks silently with a sigh, knowing if she had in fact left him he would have no one but himself to blame.

In seeing no sign of Emma at her father's home, Dylan decides to travel to his property. He doesn't have the strength to confront his mother at the moment, especially when he glances at the clock in his truck and notices it's nearly midnight.

When he turns his truck around and heads back in the direction of his land, disappointment in not seeing Emma consumes him. He just wants to make everything right, but it appears it will all have to wait.

As his truck wheels first hit the well-known gravel, Dylan sees the orange bug he'd been searching for only minutes before. His face lights up and his heart instantly swells in seeing a small sleeping frame lying on his porch swing. Quickly he turns off his headlights and attempts to drive down the remaining rough road of his driveway as quietly as he possibly can to not wake Emma. He doesn't need to speak with her right now, already seeing her waiting for him gives him hope that they can find their way back to each other.

When he brings the truck to a stop and turns off the ignition, Dylan reaches into his back seat and grabs a warm blanket he always keeps there. It may not be freezing this evening, but there is definitely a chill in the air. With blanket in hand, Dylan steps out of the vehicle and then carefully closes his door to not make a sound. He smiles with every step he takes closer to a fast asleep Emma, until he stills right in front of her.

Cautiously Dylan drapes the soft and warm material over her, adjusting it to make sure both her feet and shoulders are covered. When he's done, Dylan squats down in front of the swing so he's face to face with Emma's serene face. He uses one of his hands to gently sweep a piece of hair from her face and then whispers, knowing she won't hear him. He figures this is the perfect time to practice what he's going to say to her when she awakes. "I'm sorry Emma. I never gave you a chance to explain anything, just shut you out and left you alone. If you take me back, I'll never lose sight of how important you are again." Noticing she doesn't stir, he says one last thing he's never said to her before. "I love you Emma."

After pouring his heart out to a seemingly unconscious Emma, Dylan stands to his feet and then leans over to kiss her forehead. "I need to give you a key one of these days," he speaks in one last hush tone with a smile before walking toward the lakeside and taking a seat with the view of the open water, too wired to sleep.

XXXX

Emma hears the loud hum of an engine she's heard a thousand times before with a distinct crackling noise approach closer to her shortly after, she knows it's him. The headlights that were once shining bright a few seconds ago are quickly turned off to darkness with only the natural light from the moon and stars illuminating the scene around her. She can hear how the vehicle practically crawls over the gravel and then all becomes quiet before a door shuts with only a discreet click. Her heart warms at the idea of how careful Dylan is to not wake her.

Slow footsteps become louder and louder even though she can tell the young man is doing his best to be noiseless. When the noise comes to an end, Emma feels much needed warmth cloak her body and the softness of the material heal her chilly skin. At the moment the blanket touches her, Emma wants to open her eyes to express her thank you but instead she struggles to keep them closed. This isn't the time to have a deep conversation, Dylan needs at least a little time in this serene place from wherever he had been all day and a majority of the evening. Emma knows she can't pressure him because her forcefulness will ultimately push him away. She needs to let him breathe right now and soak up the serenity the waterfront always brings him.

A tiny sound of bones popping causes her to flinch. Emma hopes he doesn't notice the slight movement since she senses his face is only inches away from hers. His warm breath lightly tickles her skin, and fills her nose with the delicate scent of coffee. She internally sighs in relief and radiates pride for him that alcohol is not the aroma she smells.

She fights with herself to appear asleep while he says his kind words and admit his faults, even though deep down Emma knows she's just as responsible for the crumbling of their relationship. She'll make sure to tell him this as soon as they can speak, but for now she remains seemingly in deep slumber. The words that melt her heart the most, are the 3 words she's been hoping to hear from him since she first started seeing the young man. She emotionally felt the meaning of those three words from nearly the beginning of their relationship, but she held off saying them in order to hear them first from him. Emma needed for Dylan to take the lead and now he has, even if he doesn't know it.

Butterflies flutter around her insides instantly as those words leave his mouth and reach her eardrums. Nothing has ever felt this intense or emotional for her, yet she must somehow remain motionless and concentrate on regulating her breath at a steady pace. All of this pretending is tearing her insides apart, but she knows her silence at this moment is necessary for him. Once Emma feels his almost velvety lips touch her forehead and hears footsteps walk away, she allows herself to take a deep breath.

Emma will try her best to not follow Dylan to the waterfront, but she's not sure how long she'll be able to stay away after hearing the loving exchange she was never supposed to be a part of.

XXXX

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Smitten

**_Author's Notes:_** I'm trying to demonstrate the parallels between both couples in this chapter.

This chapter took me forever to write, despite it not being very long. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Your opinions motivate me and allow me to choose a direction for the story.

I hope you enjoy…

 ** _Chapter 11: Smitten_**

Emma can't wait any longer.

She has spent the last 45 minutes replaying Dylan's sweet words over and over again in her head. With every repetition of his sentiments in her thoughts, Emma's impatience grows to the point where it's no longer bearable. Emma gradually sits up in the swinging bench, cautious to not make a sound. While sneaking a peek in the direction of the calming water, she notices Dylan slumped motionless in his chair.

Emma smiles to herself, but it soon fades when she notices the several missed several calls and texts from Norma. Realizing she's had her phone on silent this entire time, Emma quickly sends a text advising Norma that her son is safe and has returned to town. Once she's sent the message, Emma makes her move.

Grabbing the blanket Dylan previously covered her with, Emma tip toes off the porch and through the grass toward the sleeping man. As Emma approaches his slumbering figure, she notices how his face somehow glows in the moonlight. As if compelled by the light, Emma moves automatically in his direction until she stops abruptly next to him. Bending lower to almost a kneel, Emma finds herself gazing at his illuminated features. She's missed Dylan, every aspect of him.

Unsure of how much time has passed, Emma reaches with the knuckles of her right hand and delicately glides them down his slightly chilled cheek with a tiny smile on her lips. Before Emma can remove her fingertips from his skin, Dylan startles with a deep inhale and out of confusion grasps her wrist tightly in his grip. The force catches Emma by surprise, leading her to losing the balance on her feet.

As Emma stumbles backward she stretches her arms for Dylan out of instinct. With the momentum out of her control, Emma desperately grips the material of the young man's jacket tightly between her fingers. Ultimately the force leads them both to tumble onto the dewy grass, causing Dylan to nearly land on top of her.

For a moment neither of them move an inch nor make a sound, only allowing the rhythmic hum of the waves rolling against the rocks to infiltrate the deafening quiet.

When their eyes meet, the silence is suddenly suffocating. Dylan flinches at the connection and then quickly scrambles to his feet. "I'm so-, I- mean I didn't mean to. Sorry," he softly stutters in nervousness while standing with a shaky outstretched hand, waiting for her hand to touch his.

Emma stares at his hand for almost a minute, before she bursts out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Dylan raises a brow in confusion at the scene, but then can't fight the timid smile that sneaks on his face.

"Don't be," Emma giggles as she takes his offered hand and is instantly lifted to her feet.

Dylan's hand lingers in hers, until he realizes he may be holding on too long. He untangles his fingers and attempts to take a step backward, but Emma lunges forward and wraps her arms around his waist keeping him grounded in place. "Please don't walk away from me," she pleads.

Shocked at her unexpected behavior, Dylan's body tenses under her touch which doesn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"Why are you here?" He asks quietly, slightly pulling away. "We haven't seen each other or even talked in almost a month. I've wanted to, but I really didn't know what to say." He rambles off all in one quick sentence, visibly and verbally anxious. "I shouldn't have left you Emma."

Emma smiles sweetly, gazing up at him with kind eyes. "It doesn't matter you left, it only matters that you came back to me." She squeezes him a little tighter and winks, "I knew you would by the way."

Dylan grins widely and simultaneously sighs in relief. "Oh did you?" He chuckles and then turns serious. "Well, you shouldn't let me off the hook so quickly. I was wrong Emma. But, if you give me another chance I promise I will never leave you again."

"I made a mistake too Dylan, but I want to fix this. I've missed you." She nuzzles her face into his chest and then giggles when she feels a kiss placed to her hair.

Resting his chin gently on the top of her head, he remembers his original request. "So, you never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Norma called me," Emma's happy expression falters when she hears him harshly huff in response. "She was worried about you."

Upon hearing those words, Dylan slinks out of her hold with his posture turning rigid. "Norma called you?" He questions to clarify, seeing her nod in response. With a narrow of his eyes, he paces and his tone turns harsh. "Jesus! She knows!"

Emma is puzzled. All she wants is for each of them to declare their love and move forward with their relationship, but she quickly realizes this is not going to be easy. "Knows what?"

Dylan pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "About us Emma. She knows about us."

"No I swear she doesn't." Emma shakes her head once with certainty, but in reality she's replaying her conversation with Norma over in her head.

Dylan sighs and briefly closes his eyes. "Think about it Emma, why would she contact you of all people to check and see if I was ok? I think it's pretty obvious she knows."

While approaching him carefully, Emma extents her arm to lightly touch him on the shoulder. "Honestly, Norma said she didn't know how to get in touch with any of your friends and she thought I could help. That's all, I promise." She smiles while looking up to meet his eyes and then skates her fingers down his shoulder to take his hand in hers. As she entangles their fingers, Emma cautiously leans into his torso and rises to her tip toes. Throwing caution in the wind, Emma decides to place an innocent kiss on his cheek before lowering herself once again. "Please just tell me what's happened."

"Norma lied to me," he sighs. "I understand I shouldn't be surprised, but I just thought maybe things changed. Of course it didn't. I was just too stupid to see it."

Emma doesn't say anything, only draws his body closer to hers as a quiet sign of support. The silence prompts him to continue, just as she hoped.

"Did you know Norma is with the Sheriff?" He asks, patiently waiting for Emma's reaction.

Her eyes widen at the news, but then smiles briefly until she senses Dylan's angry glare. "You mean they're dating?"

"Yes," Dylan grumbles with a clenched jaw. "She manipulated the situation of course," he scoffs while rolling his eyes. "Norma outdid herself this time though. I mean, she actually got me to- " he stops himself and takes a deep breath to calm himself before he gets really heated.

The pause peeks Emma's curiosity. "Got you to what?"

Dylan turns his back to her and wanders closer to the edge of the water with crossed arms. "He got me to like the Sheriff, damn it. The fuckin' nerve of her."

Emma immediately covers her mouth with a hand to stifle a snicker before approaching him. She's doing her best to be supportive but his argument seems a little comical. Once she reaches him, Emma runs her fingertips down his back in an attempt calm him. "I think you may be overreacting a little bit." Emma says lightheartedly, immediately regretting it when she receives an intense glare in response. She quickly clears her throat and tries to be more obliging to his feelings with her next set of words. "Isn't it a good thing you get along with Romero? Now you know he'll be good enough for your mother."

"That's not the point Emma!" Dylan raises the volume of his voice, expressing his frustration and turns to face her. "Norma was being sneaky about all of it!"

"You mean your mother was hiding her relationship?" Emma smirks, because the similarities between Norma's situation and theirs is too close not to notice. "Kind of like us," she adds with a tiny giggle.

Abruptly the anger dissipates and his complexion pales in realizing he's no different than his mother. "I- it's different Emma," he stammers.

"You know it's not Dylan," she says firmly then immediately softens her tone. "But, all of this will be okay. Plus, now we can be honest about us." Emma deeply inhales in an attempt to focus on her next words. She decides this is the right time to tell him everything she's been feeling, even if maybe it's a little selfish to spring this on him at this very tense moment. She can't risk losing her nerve though. "I love you." Emma rambles out hurriedly, not exactly how she wanted to verbally deliver such an important sentiment.

Dylan remains completely motionless with only his jaw dropping a tad ajar as he watches the words leave her mouth.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't the right time to say it, but I do and I have for quite some time now," she flashes a nervous grin while waiting for Dylan's response.

Emma isn't sure how long the stint of soundlessness lasts, but it feels like a lifetime to her. Her hopeful brown eyes, never leave his seemingly electric blue ones as she continues to wait.

Suddenly, a large smile appears on the young man's face and Emma feels his hands tremble in hers. "I love you too," he whispers near her ear.

She can't help but squeal a little in delight after hearing the confirmation of his mutual adoration for her. Nothing else matters at this point.

The sensation of his thumb gently rubbing her cheek and his hand cupping her chin, warms her heart even more. She can truly feel his love through the simple touch. "Emma," he starts to speak softly again. "I'm not ready to tell Norma about us yet. I don't think I can handle her or Norman's disapproval of us at the moment. I just need time."

Surprising to even her, Emma doesn't care about keeping this a secret because ultimately she knows the truth. "Well, I think we need to improve our stealthy techniques if we're going to keep this a secret."

"Why?" Dylan asks with concern in his expression.

"Because Remo says we suck at it."

XXXX

Norma stretches her body to see the message displayed on her phone, which is still placed on the table less than an arm's length away from her.

 _"_ _Everything is fine Norma. Dylan is safe. His friend sent me a text saying he's at the cabin again. I hope this helps! -Emma"_

After the reading the message, Norma instantly feels a sense relief. Though she can't help but smirk at Emma's attempt to cover up the fact she's actually the one at her son's cabin with him, not some random friend. Poor naïve Emma is out of her league when it comes to being sneaky. Norma then smiles to herself, knowing she is the master of the sneaky arts.

However the more she thinks about all of this, the more uncomfortable she's feeling in her own skin. She shouldn't be proud of her actions which has led to a constant strain in her relationship with her eldest son.

In this realization, she glances at the face of the man deep in slumber underneath her. Through the course of the evening, Norma has made herself quite comfortable lying in his embrace. His arms are loosely draped around her with the palms of his hands resting on the small of her back. Small rhythmic puffs of air leave his lungs at a steady rate, tickling her skin and the beat of his heart assists in soothing all of her negative thoughts.

Norma shifts her position carefully, quickly stealing a glimpse of Romero's face to determine if her movement may have accidently woke him. Luckily, he remains asleep. She takes this rare vulnerable moment to study each feature of his face. The rays of the clear moonlight sneak through the tiny gaps of the window blinds and arrive perfectly upon his skin, almost illuminating the surface.

Capturing her bottom lip in-between her teeth, Norma dares to move because the sight is too tempting not to. Cautiously, she reaches her right arm to tenderly touch the fingertip of her index finger to his slightly chapped lips. She slowly slips her hand downward to place her palm on his chest to feel every inhale and exhale of his lungs. Bending her neck downward, Norma fondly noses the skin of his neck to soak up the hint of cologne scent hiding there.

Still receiving no indication of change in the Sheriff's slumbering pattern, Norma whispers her inner thoughts. "I love you more than you could ever know Alex," she flashes a teary smile and releases a petite sniffle with a quiet sigh. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't," the Sheriff murmurs with his eyes remaining shut.

Norma's eyes widen and her body shakes dramatically in surprise. The unexpected startling sound causes her to frantically scramble backward on top of the Sheriff until her body hits the end of the couch. "You heard me?" She questions breathlessly with blushed cheeks. "Oh God, how much did you hear?"

Romero sits up and rests his back on the opposite side of the sofa with a smirk. "I've never known you to be embarrassed, Norma."

"I-I-I shouldn't have said all of that," her dampened eyes remain widened as she visibly panics.

"Why?" Romero raises a brow, while the smirk persists. "Didn't you mean it?"

Norma briefly squeezes her eyelids shut to soothe her current chaotic emotions and then gradually respires her previously held breath. "Every word," she mumbles quieter than a whisper.

Romero moves his legs off the edge of the sofa cushion and plants his sock ridden feet flat on the carpet. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He questions sarcastically curling his right hand around the outside crown of his ear in a mocking type manner.

"I said I meant every word," she responds in a reasonable volume with a tight lipped smile.

"I'm sorry I still couldn't hear you," he advises with his hand unmoving from his ear and leaning his body closer toward her as he adds a chuckle.

"I said… I meant every word, you idiot!" She screams.

"Alright, Jesus I heard you. No need to shout," he laughs whole-heartedly from deep in his belly.

"Very funny." Norma utters dryly as she launches her body into his, crashing into his arms with a giggle.

The laughs die down after a few seconds, but the sentiment continues. "I can't lose you either Norma," the Sheriff confesses while squeezing her tighter in his embrace. He then loosens his grip and pulls away when he hears smothered sniffles. Romero quickly moves his hands to both of her cheeks and thumbs away the fresh tears. "Everything will be okay, alright? Norman will be okay. Emma and Dylan will be okay. Most of all, we'll be okay," he grins with sincerity.

"He's safe Alex. Emma sent me a message. Dylan is at the cabin with her. Well, Emma didn't say she is with him but I'm not naïve," Norma snickers then immediately shrieks when she's suddenly lifted in the air by two strong arms and hoisted over the Sheriff's shoulder similar to a fireman's carry.

Romero strides toward his bedroom with the giggly woman secured firmly in his strong hold. "I guess this calls for a celebration then."

With each of the Sheriff's confident steps, Norma's soul swoons a little more.

There's no hiding it, she's smitten.

XXXX

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Coffee Talk

**_Author's Notes:_** Readers deserve better than this chapter. I apologize in advance because I've had the worst bout of writer's block. I hoped that forcing myself to write this chapter would snap me out of whatever writer's block hole I've seemed to fallen into, but this hasn't turned out the way I wanted it to.

If you can, please leave me a review. Maybe it will help me get back into the writing groove?

This also isn't edited, sorry! I'll try to fix mistakes later.

I hope in some way you enjoy this chapter…

 ** _Chapter 12: Coffee Talk_**

Dylan stirs awake before the sun rises the next morning.

Sleeping under the brightened stars last night with his arms wrapped tightly around the person he cares for the most, all previous confusing thoughts regarding Emma had been resolved. However, a troubling feeling still lingers. No matter how many times he tells himself it has nothing to do with his mother, he knows this isn't the truth.

With a sigh, Dylan tenderly untangles his arms from around the peaceful sleeping figure next to him. Once he is freed from Emma's gentle clutches, Dylan is careful to snugly tuck the blankets around her body as a substitute for his natural warmth. As he hesitantly steps away, Dylan notices Emma's forgotten phone still lying on the dew-covered grass. Quickly, he picks up the silenced device and places it on his former pillow.

Trying his best to be discreet with his footsteps, Dylan glides his feet along the grass as quietly as he can. The moment the sole of his boots crunch against the gravel, Dylan instantly turns his attention behind him to catch a glimpse of the heap of blankets lying about ten feet away from him. In seeing no movement from the excess layers hiding Emma underneath, Dylan continues the last few quick strides to his truck.

When he reaches the driver's side door, Dylan opens the door and carefully closes it behind him with only a small click sound. He frantically glances out the window as the roar of his engine interrupts the serene sounds of the atmosphere. Observing only a minor shuffle from covers, he exhales a shallow breath in relief and then slowly backs his truck out of the driveway.

With a destination in mind, Dylan continues to travel down the country road leading to town. While the drive helps him clear his thoughts a little, his conscious remains muddled and confused.

About 20 minutes into the drive from the outskirts of town, White Pine Bay's only coffee shop finally comes into view. Once he pulls into the almost empty parking lot of the 24 hour café, Dylan exits his truck and shuffles his feet sluggishly toward the familiar front door. The restless sleep he's been suffering from lately has been taking a toll on his well-being in addition to draining almost all of the energy he has in his body at times, today is no exception. Coffee has now become a necessity for daily functioning versus an occasional bonus, causing Dylan to become a frequent visitor to the shop.

After grabbing his beverage from the counter, Dylan drags his boots along the tiled floor to his favorite table and rests his weary body in the relatively comfortable chair. While staring out the window Dylan lifts the cup to his lips, not even flinching when the liquid burns his throat.

When the caffeine gradually filters into his veins, the different ideas and beliefs that have been plaguing his mind since last night start to rush into his mind. He sighs in an attempt to calm himself which sadly only provides a little relief. He's trying to shake the anger regarding Norma from his thoughts, but he can't seem to let the argument or the hurt feelings he's been experiencing go.

Just as Dylan's trust in the relationship with his mother had been developing, his faith in her was completely dissipated within a matter of hours. He's never been so disappointed and defeated as he is right now. With each sip of the hot beverage in the ceramic mug held in his jittery hands, Dylan struggles to force his wounded emotions down so low within him they can never be recovered.

Dylan repeatedly convinces himself he's become void of all feeling toward Norma before, he can do it again.

After over an hour of reflection and three refills of coffee from the waitress without even realizing it, Dylan's head begins to throb signaling it's time for him to leave and to return to Emma. He feels almost nothing regarding the subject of Norma by the time he pushes the mug away from himself and stands from his seat, now wide awake after all of the caffeine he's ingested since arriving early this morning.

Before he leaves the café, Dylan decides to order Emma's favorite drink with a pastry he knows she'll enjoy. And even though he probably shouldn't, he elects to grab another coffee to go for himself also.

After paying for Emma's fancy drink topped off with a generous amount of whipped cream per his request and a croissant, Dylan stands off to the side and becomes lost in his thoughts. Dylan is so distracted by his own mind he doesn't hear the bells chime from above the moving café door, indicating a new customer has arrived.

"You're here early," a familiar gruff voice causes Dylan to flinch.

Dylan quickly spins around to see the Sheriff standing with an annoying grin plastered on his face. "Sheriff," he acknowledges with narrowed eyes and distain in his tone.

Romero's smile falters in noticing the young man's attitude towards him. This isn't necessarily a surprise for the Sheriff after everything Norma had told him yesterday, but it still saddens him.

Dylan turns his back to Romero and focuses his stare toward the barista completing his order, mentally willing her to move quicker with his drinks. Luckily, less than a minute later a coffee carrier filled with his coffee and a drink dripping in whipped cream is set in front of him. Dylan immediately grabs the carrier and turns around in haste, almost bumping into the Sheriff.

Romero raises a brow when he suddenly is met with a jittery Dylan, smirking the second he notices the two drinks secured in the young man's hands.

Recognizing the Sheriff's line of sight focusing on the carrier, Dylan struggles to find an explanation. Finally after a moment of silence, the young man clears his throat and stutters an unconvincing reason for the extra drink in his hands. "Ah-so-um Remo loves these things," he mentions quietly with a nod toward Emma's drink.

Romero smirks with a skeptical squint to his eyes. "Well, I guess we all have our secrets don't we Dylan?"

"Yeah. I guess we do Sheriff." Dylan answers with a clenched jaw and gritted teeth as he steps around Romero, bumping his shoulder a little on his way out of the café to display his obvious frustration.

Feeling upset and disappointed with the young man's attitude towards him, Romero pauses for a moment before advancing through the front door. "Hey kid, stop for a second." He shouts, breaking out into a jog when he notices Dylan rapidly approaching his vehicle.

Instead of stopping or even slowing down, Dylan quickens his step until securing the drinks in his truck slows him down which ultimately allows the Sheriff to catch up to him before he can even get into the drivers' seat.

Romero huffs out a deep breath the second he reaches the truck. "I know you're angry with me and your mother, but I can expl-"

Dylan slams the door and then immediately turns to face the Sheriff, feeling somewhat satisfied when he notices the other man slightly flinch in hearing the unexpected noise. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you," he asserts firmly.

"Alright, then just listen to what I have to say." Romero responds in his own forceful tone, then immediately softens the volume. "We've had more than a few good conversations over the last month Dylan, which I know I've appreciated. I believe you have as well. I have also gotten to know you during this time and I know you care about your family, more than you want to admit." The Sheriff briefly relaxes before continuing, allowing the young man to absorb his previous words. "That being said, all I'm asking for is a minute to explain."

Dylan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of his chest in response, but he doesn't walk away. Romero counts this as a win and decides to proceed with his speech.

With a deep breath, the Sheriff speaks in a calmer manner now that he has the young man's attention. "You have every right to be upset with us, but your mother meant no harm by keeping this from you. Her thoughts were always about you and Norman. I can honestly say, she wouldn't hesitate to end our relationship if she thought us being together would hurt you in anyway."

With a small shift in his position, Dylan drops his arms to his sides but remains visibly stubborn in his stance and chuckles darkly. "You have no clue who Norma really is. She'll use you, like she uses every guy that crosses her path."

The Sheriff sighs. "I know you haven't had the best relationship with your mother, but-"

"Are you fucking serious!?" Dylan raises his voice and proceeds to jab Romero in the chest with his index finger. "You have zero idea what happened. I'm sure Norma didn't tell you the only time she even acknowledged my existence was to treat me like shit."

Trying his best to ignore the gnawing jabbing at his chest, the Sheriff bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from acting aggressively in retaliation but he can't allow this disrespectful behavior continue. "That's enough!" Romero roars, shoving the young man's hand away from him. He then pauses for a moment in order to compose himself before continuing because in the end his intention is to improve the situation between mother and son, not to further damage that relationship. "I realize hiding all of this was a mistake; however, her keeping this secret has nothing to do with how much she cares for you. Norma didn't want to hurt you," he advises with composure.

"Is that it? Are we done now?" Dylan asks sarcastically with his right hand now grabbing the door handle to his truck. The truth is, he's trying to portray his intolerance with the subject by continuing his adverse attitude. The problem is, secretly the Sheriff's words are starting to get to him. He's starting to think maybe he should allow Norma to explain her side of the situation. It's possible he's being too hasty to overlook all of the progress Norma has made as a mother.

The internal struggle is leaving Dylan confused. He just wants to get out of there.

As Dylan begins to open the door, Romero decides to say a few more words in hopes of convincing the young man to speak with Norma. Even though outwardly he appears to remain unwavering in his decision to continue his anger, the Sheriff can tell Dylan's tough exterior is starting to crack. "You're a good kid. I know you'll do the right thing and speak with your mother."

Just as Dylan was going to respond a voice calls out and interrupts his thoughts. "Sheriff! Sheriff! You forgot your drinks!" Both men freeze when they notice one of the female baristas rushing toward them with a carrier matching Dylan's, also carrying two drinks. Dylan furrows his brow in noticing one of the drinks matches his mother's favorite recipe.

The Sheriff is quick to grab the carton and thank the barista for the delivery with a tight lipped smile. He then turns around quickly to face the young man who is already seated in his truck with the driver's side window only partially rolled down. With obvious blushed cheeks, Romero clears his throat in realizing Dylan is intently focusing his attention to the fancy beverage in his hands. The Sheriff can only utter a couple more words before the young man starts the ignition with the noise of the engine blocking out any further words. "Just think about it."

XXXX

Emma turns around in the cocoon of blankets she's bundled in. Her hand lands down next to her, but notices instantly there is no warm body lying next to her. In a panic Emma sits up from her cozy nest and frantically scans the area near her, only seeing the stars begin to dull and the colors of the sky gradually lighten. "Dylan?" She calls out, but receives no answer. Her heart races when she observes an empty space where Dylan's truck was once parked.

Emma immediately believes the worst and has now convinced herself Dylan has left her, despite his bold declaration that he'd never leave the previous night. She quickly wipes away the tear dropping to her cheek and then puts her hand on the pillow next to her, flinching when her palm hits something other than the soft material.

When she moves the covering away, she realizes it's actually her phone lying next to her. She picks up the cell in her grasp, observing the display illuminate upon her touch and a message highlight.

 _"_ _Remember my promise - XO"_

In reading the simple text, Emma's anxiety immediately dissipates and a strong sense of relief washes over her. As soon as she exhales a soothing breath, the sound of tires slowly rolling over the graveled pavement steals her attention. She smiles widely in seeing the familiar truck door open and the man she loves step out with a surprise in his hands.

After he awkwardly shuts the driver's door, Dylan steps toward the pile of blankets sprawled over the lawn while returning the brighten smile from his girlfriend with his own.

"You thought I left you, didn't you?" Dylan teases with a smirk and then hands Emma her fancy frappe, which unfortunately has now melted a little after the unexpected confrontation with Romero earlier. Emma pretends not to notice her wilted whipped cream. Her heart is warmed by the sentiment regardless of the condition of her beverage.

Emma giggles, then takes a sip of her beverage. "No, of course not."

Dylan moves to sit behind her, setting his almost empty coffee container nearby before he wraps his arms around Emma's slim waist to snuggle her closer. When the pair settles into their embrace, Dylan drapes one of the many blankets around them while they wait for the sky to gradually change colors. They sit in silence, enjoying the feeling of each other's embrace and taking in the breathtaking scenery unfolding in front of them.

As the sun rises, Emma casually sips her drink while Dylan rests his chin on her shoulder and then places a kiss to the side of her head. Everything seems peaceful; however, Dylan still feels fidgety and almost guilty after speaking with the Sheriff this morning. "Am I a good person?" He suddenly whispers in her ear.

Once she hears the question, Emma immediately sets her drink down on the grass and turns to face him. She gently puts the palms of her hands on his cheeks and leans in to place her lips on his. When she pulls back, she smiles and then massages his left cheek with her thumb. "Of course you are. Why would you even ask that?"

Briefly closing his eyes, Dylan inhales deeply and then reluctantly reopens them to meet her focus. "I ran into the Sheriff this morning and after he confronted me, I guess I'm just starting to question myself. Maybe I'm the one who is sabotaging everything."

"You're not sabotaging anything." Emma says quietly while resting the side of her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat quickly against her cheek. She then carefully moves her hand to his neck and gently nudges his head downward to gain her full attention. "You're hurt because she was hiding something from you. Doesn't mean you're a bad person because you're allowing yourself to feel upset."

"But…" Dylan tentatively smiles, knowing Emma isn't done with her words of wisdom about the situation.

She smiles. "But, maybe it's time to let the anger go and speak with your mother."

"Maybe." Dylan whispers with a hesitant smile before he leans down to place a kiss on her forehead.

XXXX

The Sheriff walks through his front door and immediately toes off his shoes onto the small rug nearby before strolling to his bedroom. He pauses at the doorway to his bedroom when he observes Norma's sleeping figure in the middle of his bed. He sighs with an endeared smile, knowing Norma always starts on the side she designated as her own but then always seems to wind up in the middle of the mattress, crowding his space and keeping all of the blankets for herself.

Even though waking up to a face full of softened blonde hair, with his skin shivering due the loss of coverings and his muscular body pushed so close to the edge of the mattress he could fall with the slightest flinch should irritate the Sheriff, it never does. In fact he finds the situation comforting and oddly sleeps more soundly than he has ever on his own.

Romero approaches the bed and carefully replaces the pillow he strategically placed under her to mirror his form before he left this morning with his own body once again. She snuggles into his chest and sighs happily as her left arm instinctively drapes around his middle and her leg swings around his thigh. Automatically he scoots himself closer with his embrace now completely engulfing her, watching as her long lashes skim her slightly blushed cheeks and small puffs of air leave her lungs to tickle his chin.

He needs to wake Norma from her slumber due to the time steadily slipping past them, but he just wants to enjoy this peaceful moment a little longer. Romero knows as soon as she opens her eyes, the Dylan subject will be the first on her mind and the first update she'll demand. Sue him for wanting to extend the delay of the news regarding the unexpected confrontation with her eldest son this morning.

As predicted the moment Norma flutters her eyes open, the question seems to weigh heavily on her mind. The Sheriff can see before any words leave her lungs, Norma's face expression shifts from content to anxious within a matter of seconds. Her eyes immediately widen as she uses her elbows on the Sheriff's chest to prop herself up to scan the area for her phone, causing the man to wince in pain at the uncomfortable pressure.

Sitting up, Norma turns her body and moves until her back is resting on the headboard of the bed. She glances downward to meet the Sheriff's brown eyes with her newly tearful blue ones. "I need to fix this." Norma suddenly blurts out as she swiftly moves her hands to cover her face with her shoulders visually jerking up and down, clearly indicating she's crying.

In an instant, Romero sits up and pulls her closer to his side with a comforting embrace. His shirt is dampened as she hides her face into his peck, not minding at all that she may or may not have slightly used the material as a Kleenex. The sniffles continue until she looks up to see her favorite drink resting at the tabletop next to the bed. "Is that for me?"

"I know it's your favorite," he states with a grin. The Sheriff then leans over and takes ahold of the drink in his grasp, quickly turning to give the beverage to her after she makes grabby hands for it.

"You are truly the best man I've ever known Alex," she says with sincerity while her heart flutters at the sight of the Sheriff's enamored expression.

The Sheriff lifts his right hand to gently swipe away her tear stained cheeks with his fingers as she thankfully sips her fancy coffee, feeling soothed by not only the drink but also his tender touch.

"I need to tell you something Norma," he mentions with reluctance.

With a raised brow, Norma takes a sip and then sets the cup on her lap while waiting for the Sheriff to continue. She captures her bottom lip with her teeth out of nervousness, negatively anticipating what his next words will be. Before he speaks though, Romero reaches the fingers of his right hand to her face again, but this time he uses them to softly release her trapped lip and then soothingly buffs the pad of his thumb across the surface to lull her anxiety.

Instead of dropping his touch, Romero sweeps his hand across her skin until it rests in the expanse between her chin and neck. "Please don't be upset," he sighs in hesitancy. "I spoke with Dylan."

Norma inhales a sharp breath and physically stiffens in his caress. "What?" She asks with a stray sniffle.

"I saw him at the coffee shop," Romero advises, noticing the glare Norma is suddenly sending his way. "Before you think the worst, I didn't go behind your back. I never expected to see him in line for coffee this morning. I also have overwhelming evidence your son is back with his girlfriend," he chuckles while releasing his hand from her neck to rest on her thigh.

"Oh my, was she with him? Did he confess the second he saw you? Or did he try to hide it?" She giggles, setting the palm of her hand on the top of his.

"Well, actually he was holding TWO drinks in his hands and one was obviously a drink made for Emma. Do you know he actually tried to pass it off as Remo's. I could barely retain my composure after hearing that. I mean, the vision of a former drug henchman drinking a coffee with an incredible amount of whipped cream through a straw isn't solid evidence of Dylan's cover-up. But as a person who has briefly worked with Remo, I can tell you Remo is not a frappe drinker." He continues to tease, enjoying the lovely sound of laughter radiating from his previously saddened girlfriend.

"I'm so happy for him Alex," Norma squeals as she squeezes his fingers between hers. "I know I wanted Emma for Norman, but I know she's good for Dylan and I couldn't be more proud of him for resolving whatever tore them apart." Norma's demeanor changes back to a distraught state after realizing she may never resolve the disagreement with her eldest son.

Norma drops her head in shame; however, the feeling of her chin being lifted forces her to make eye contact with her love. "In talking with Dylan, I know he wants to speak with you."

"Did he say that?" She questions in a whisper, hope embedded in her tone.

"Well, no not exactly." He notices the pout start to form on Norma's face. "I've had many conversations with the kid, some I would even consider to be heart to heart talks, so I believe he will do the right thing and give you the chance to speak with him. I'll say WHEN versus IF he comes to talk with you, please be completely honest with him." The Sheriff leans even closer toward her to briefly place his lips on hers, smiling into the kiss when he senses her relief. "It's not the fact that we're together that is bothering him Norma, it's the dishonesty. We both hurt him," he sighs while moving the forgotten coffee cup from her lap back to the tabletop in order for her to nuzzle closer to him. "I think before all of this happened Dylan was starting to see me as a friend, maybe even a father figure." He flashes a smile Norma can't see and then rests his chin on the top of her head as she places the palm of her hand on his chest."

After a stretch of silence, too immersed in the emotions cloaking them, the time continues to slip away without them realizing it. When the couple finally breaks contact, they notice it is rapidly approaching the time they both need to officially start the day. Norma begins to panic as she races around the bedroom to grab any lost clothing from the previous night and then frantically runs to the living room to grab her shoes.

Hopping around on one foot as she tries to slide on the shoe currently in her hand, Norma almost falls to the ground before Romero races in to catch her in his arms. When her shoes are finally secured, Norma rises to her tip toes and gives the Sheriff a passionate kiss in gratitude before she rushes out of the door to ensure she'll be back home before Norman realizes she's gone.

As he sees his love leave, the Sheriff shakes his head with a chuckle. For as much chaos as Norma Bates brings to his life, he would not change a thing.

This is his life now and he couldn't be happier about it.

XXXX

Dylan takes a deep breath to calm his nerves as he pulls into the parking lot of the motel. He sits in the truck, unenthusiastic about making the hike up the numerous amount of steps to the house that has become toxic to him now. After his conversation with Emma, he knows speaking with his mother is the right thing to do. He can agree that maybe he has been too hasty to discard all of the effort Norma has put forth regarding the strengthening of their previously severed relationship.

After minutes of not moving an inch within his driver's seat, Dylan finally pushes himself to leave the truck. With every step conflicting thoughts confuse him to the point where he almost trips up the outside staircase.

Once Dylan recovers and gathers his composure, he tries to clear his mind. He's successful in freeing his thoughts for the most part as he reaches the last couple of stairs, but his cluttered mind is instantly cleared when the brash sounds of chaotic yelling from inside the door makes him forget everything else.

XXXX

I'm sorry, this chapter is terrible. I hope to make up for this mess with the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: No More Secrets

**_Author's Notes:_** Because _Bates Motel_ wouldn't exist without Norman, I'm including him more in the chapter. I am not making him as severe as I had in previous fictions I've written. He's more of a vulnerable character in this story who is confused and maybe not even aware of some of his actions, similar to season 1 Norman. The first scene is inspired by one of the episodes in the show.

No worries, there will be plenty of Normero in this chapter also.

Sorry for the wait but this isn't edited yet, sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know your opinions. I greatly appreciate your thoughts!

I hope you enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 13: No More Secrets_**

Dylan runs up the last couple of stairs and grips the front doorknob firmly while pushing the door open aggressively, accidently leaving the door ajar in his haste. The shouting only becomes louder with words growing more chaotic the closer he gets. When he follows the noise to the kitchen, Dylan stoops down just in time to dodge a plate being hurled toward his head. His eyes widen as the plate crashes against the wall behind him, breaking into pieces.

"MOTHER! WHERE IS MOTHER!?" Norman screams while picking up a glass, once again throwing in the direction of his older brother.

Dylan takes a deep breath and quickly scans the room to observe a variety of silverware, broken dishes and glasses surrounding the area with even a kitchen chair lying broken on the floor. "It's okay Norman. Just relax," Dylan says in a calm tone while carefully stepping toward the distraught young man with one arm stretched out in front of him. Even though internally Dylan is panicking, he knows he needs to appear composed for his brother's benefit.

Norman's breath is heaving in fury, a glass pitcher secured in his right grasp so strong white knuckles are on full display. He's about 5 seconds away from flinging it against another wall to scatter more glass shards to the linoleum in a way to release some rage, but hesitates when he sees Dylan slowly approaching him. He blinks rapidly, causing his vision to become blurry and his mind to become confused. He shakes his head violently from side to side, Dylan's voice almost breaking him from whatever muddled state he's in.

"Norman? I saw Norma earlier, she's just getting coffee. She didn't want to wake you. Please calm down, everything is alright." The elder brother tries to soothe Norman with his words, hoping he has the will to disrupt his own thoughts with simple reassuring statements. Dylan continues to move slowly closer to Norman until he's only inches away and in arms reach to grab the pitcher from his younger brother's harsh clutches.

There's a swift tug on Norman's right grip, with the glass now missing from his tight hold. Without warning Norman drops to his knees, narrowly missing a broken piece of one of Norma's ceramic plates lying on the ground. His expression is blank and complexion pale while he lifts the empty palms of his hands in front of him as if he can't believe what's happened.

In seeing Norman's reaction, Dylan rapidly kicks away the shattered pieces resting around his younger brother with the sole of his boot and then quickly falls next to Norman's stationary figure. He scoots backward so his back is resting against the closed cupboard door behind him. His breath grows uneven as he attempts to think of what to do next in this delicate situation. This whole scenario is shocking for Dylan. Yes, he's seen his younger brother be dramatic and overly possessive of Norma through the years, but this has become out of control and he's not sure how to proceed.

He relies on his instincts when he notices Norman's previous unmoving position relax slightly with his arms sag loosely next to his sides and his shoulders slump in exhaustion. Before he falls backward with only little control of his muscles, Dylan rushes forward to take ahold of his brother's loose fitting shirt with his fist and pulls him backward. The momentum of the movement forces Norman to sit down next to his elder brother and collapse into Dylan's side, his head lolling to the side due to his inability to hold up his own neck at the moment.

Silence blankets the small space, causing the room to become in a stranglehold of tranquility. Dylan doesn't dare make a sound, hoping Norman will quietly drift off into a deep sleep from fatigue. However, the opposite happens when he hears a weak and raspy voice speak from his side. "Mother left me."

With a deep inhale and slow exhale, Dylan is careful with his response. Using only a volume above a whisper, he knows he needs to proceed with caution. "I promise she hasn't. I saw Norma this morning at the coffee shop, she only needed a little caffeine today." He smiles with a tight lip in hopes his little brother will believe him. "Some of us need help to make it through our day."

Norman remains unchanged in his stationed position, eyes never moving from glaring straight ahead at the mess lying in front of him. "You left," he utters in a robotic tone.

Dylan clears his throat in attempt to relieve the building tension. "Oh, um- I- um I didn't leave for good last night, Norman." Dylan lies with an awkward and nervous chuckle, instantly feeling guilty about retreating from his mom's house last night with a vow not to return. "I just couldn't sleep so I needed to drive around a bit."

"No! You left us." Norman shouts spontaneously with his eyes still glaring straight ahead, almost as if he's speaking as an afterthought and completely unaware of his emotions. "A long time ago," he murmurs quietly.

"Shit," Dylan flinches then speaks under his breath. "I- you- it's tough to explain," Dylan stutters with a sigh. "Norma and I just didn't get along. She probably never even noticed I was gone."

"I noticed." Norman's tone softens while gradually trailing off with his words. "You were never there."

"Right." Dylan whispers, dumbfounded by his brother's reaction. When they were young, Norman either hated him or ignored him on a daily basis. Due to this cold shoulder treatment from the time Norman was probably around eight years old, Dylan didn't give his exit from the Bates' residence a second thought. They surely didn't give him one.

Dylan simply disappeared and in his mind, no one seemed to care. But, it appears he was wrong.

When he turns to look at his little brother, Dylan notices the younger man's eyes flickering as he struggles to stay awake and not blackout. "I'm sorry," Dylan sighs, dropping his focus to the ground briefly before looking up once again. "I failed you."

In realizing Norman is rapidly losing the battle with consciousness, Dylan swiftly shifts to his knees and then leans down to wrap Norman's limp-like arm around his own neck. With only minimal assistance from the younger man, Dylan uses most of his strength to rise to an upright stance. Norman is immediately tucked tightly into his brother's side as they move in the direction of the stairwell leading upstairs.

With every step, Norman's body becomes heavier in his hold. By the time they reach the top stair, Dylan is mostly dragging Norman's feet across the floor. When they finally reach his little brother's room, Dylan moves toward the bed and sets Norman's now completely lifeless body carefully on his twin mattress. After covering his brother's sleeping body with a warm blanket, Dylan practically jogs out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

After the only access to Norman's room is closed, Dylan begins to panic. His breath becomes increasingly chaotic while his legs begin to shake beneath him. The scene which had unfolded in front of his eyes mere minutes before was worse than any other tantrum he's seen before. He's witnessed Norman work himself into a fit of rage in the past, but this was different. This was a sight beyond anything he could even imagine.

When he finally gains the strength to travel downstairs again, Dylan slowly shuffles his feet toward the stairwell. Unsteady on his feet, he slightly stumbles down the last few stairs before finally reaching the bottom floor.

As soon as Dylan approaches the doorway of the kitchen, he pauses and for the first time fully takes in the spectacle in front of him. His eyes widen dramatically while he gradually scans the room. Almost as if his body moves on its own, Dylan sluggishly drags his feet toward the kitchen table. He then grabs one of the nearby thrown chairs lying on the ground with shaky hands and overturns it before setting it upright again.

In taking a seat, Dylan slumps down in the chair while he rests his elbows atop the table. He takes a deep inhale while covering his face with the palms of his hands, slowly exhaling the breath he had been holding. His thoughts are racing, trying to figure out what to do next while his brother lies unconscious in his bedroom upstairs.

XXXX

Norma sits in her car parked in the Sheriff's driveway only for a minute before she quickly steps out and rushes to the front of his house once again. After knocking frantically on the door, it's forcefully swung open with a shocked Romero standing on the other side. Before he can even utter another word Norma surges forward and instantly collides her body against his, nearly knocking him off his feet. Promptly, she rises to her tip toes and drapes her arms around his neck with a giggle.

The Sheriff instinctively holds onto Norma's waist with a strong grip before smashing his lips against hers. The palm of his hands gradually sneak to the small of her back, prior to gliding his fingertips up and down soothingly against the soft material of her dress. Norma trudges forward aggressively, guiding a willing Sheriff backward through the doorway while simultaneously kicking the front door shut with the heel of her right foot.

The loud crash of the door slamming shut doesn't even cause the couple to flinch, each other's lips never leaving the other's touch. Even though they are barely able to breathe, neither wants to pull away.

Norma continues to push ahead with both of her hands now clutching the material of his uniform between her fingers, until the back of the Sheriff's knees and calves hit the living room's sofa. Romero's body collapse on the comfortable cushions of the couch underneath him, pulling her slender figure on top of him with ease.

Now taking control of the situation, the Sheriff promptly lies down while maneuvering their position so their bodies sprawl lengthwise on the furniture without ever leaving their tangled hold. Now in a more relaxing pose, Norma loosens her grip and then steadily skates her palms up her boyfriend's chest while shifting her weight to her forearms.

After using her last breath, Norma reluctantly pulls her lips from his with an audible gasp to fill her nearly empty lungs. Norma stretches her neck backward a bit to search her boyfriend's eyes but to her surprise, his eyelids remain shut almost as if he's trying to savor the moment a little longer.

When the Sheriff finally flickers his eyes open, he's met with a smirking Norma. Immediately Romero slides his hands from the small of her back up to her shoulder blades before placing his palms gently on the sides of her face. He flashes his own smirk while he softly massages her left cheek with the pad of his thumb. "So, what was this all about?" He quietly questions as he swipes his thumb across her swollen kiss-bitten bottom lip with smile. "You rushed out of here like the place was on fire."

Playfully Norma bites at his thumb with a giggle, earning a chuckle from the Sheriff in response. "I have a question for you."

Romero raises a brow in confusion. "You did all of this for a question?"

With a childlike grin Norma moves herself backward in his embrace to rest her cheek on his chest, feeling the vibrations of his uneven breath under her touch and the rhythm of his beating heart pleasantly tickling her eardrums. "Well maybe this is more a favor," she sighs contently as she feels strong arms wrap around her waist. "I had to make sure you would agree with me."

Romero teasingly pinches her left hip with his thumb and index finger as a silenced yet mischievous comeback. "You've played your cards to early _love_. I would've said yes regardless of the favor," he flaunts a smirk she can't see. "But… just out of curiosity, what is this favor you need from me?"

Norma exhales deeply before forcing herself into a seated position on the Sheriff's outstretched legs. In a natural reaction to her sudden movement, Romero drops his arms from her middle and adjusts his body to accommodate hers. He quickly scoots backwards to lean his back against the armrest of the sofa, instantly cuddling her back in his hold.

"I want to tell Norman about us." She whispers with a tentative smile. "And I want you to go with me, Alex."

Romero's eyes widen in shock at the request. Norma had always been very hesitant to tell her youngest son about their relationship, especially without the support of Dylan who she believed would somehow ease the shocking news for Norman. With Dylan's adverse reaction to the news of their bond, Romero assumed Norma would continue to avoid the situation with no end to this secrecy in sight.

As he remains speechless, The Sheriff's embrace tenses around her figure. The silence stretches so long that Norma begins to become restless in his hold, believing her boyfriend may not want to support her decision after all. Though the idea to be honest with both her sons has always been his advice, his reaction seems to convey the opposite.

Noticing Norma's sudden uneasiness, Romero clears his throat to disrupt the stillness. The minor sound regains Norma's attention, causing her to immediately meet his eyes with her tearful ones. In seeing her distress, the Sheriff is quick to wipe away the single tear dropping to her cheek with the side of his hand. "Don't be upset, Norma. Of course I'll go with you," he says in a hushed voice.

"You will!?" She screeches with a slight sniffle, eyes beaming in absolute delight.

"Of course I will, _love_. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." Romero states, placing a sweetened kiss to her forehead in reassurance. "Well, within certain limits," he says with a wink. "I know you too well Norma." The Sheriff pauses for a moment, before asking one important question. "When do you want to tell him?"

Norma casually leans in closer, guiding the tip of her nose along the side of his neck while secretly inhaling the hint of musk nestled there. Before Romero could even flinch from the new touch, she places her lips softly to the skin near his jawline. "Now," she whispers into his ear.

After a brief chuckle, Romero shifts from to couch to stand with a fidgety Norma still secured in his hold. Norma squeals and then giggles at the abrupt change of elevation, kicking her feet back and forth. "What are you doing!?" She shrieks, realizing he's headed toward the front door.

"Exactly what you want Norma, we're going to have a very important talk with your son."

"But- but-but." She stutters trying to catch her breath in between fits of laughter while her slight figure still actively wiggles in his arms. "Don't you have to work?"

Romero smirks, squeezing her firmer into his sternum. "Well, yes in theory I have to be at the department today, but I don't have to be. Perks of being the boss." He remarks with an exaggerated wink.

"You come first, Norma. You always have."

XXXX

Norma peeks in her rearview mirror to see the Sheriff following close behind her in his Deputy SUV as she approaches the driveway to her motel. The corners of her lips curl upward into a tiny smile which quickly grows bigger when she sees the familiar blue truck parked in the lot. Immediately, Norma beams happily with the hope that all which was destroyed the day before can be repaired.

Norma convinces herself by only the mere sight of her eldest son being back at their home demonstrates his willingness to pick up the pieces she broke once again, as she unfortunately has done for years. This time though, Norma vows to never break their shaky bond again. She is determined to gain his trust and to strengthen their strained and often weak relationship once and for all.

Without a pause, Norma stops the car in an appropriate parking spot and quickly shuts down the engine. She quickly jumps out of the driver's seat and slams the door behind her before almost sprinting up the long outside stairwell. Catching a glimpse over her right shoulder, Norma notices the Sheriff taking two steps at a time to catch up with her. Norma knows she should slow down and wait for him but she can't bring herself to, she's too eager to speak with Dylan and fix everything she's ruined.

With all of the conversations and thoughts swirling around in her head within the last 24 hours, she's also become committed to telling her youngest son the truth. Norma's excitement blossoms when she realizes she'll finally be able to be free of the lies that have been so binding for months. She'll be able to share her happiness with her family at last, including the idea of moving forward with her loving relationship with Alex.

The house is silent when she steps through the front door with a brightened smile still playing on her lips.

But, the grin drops instantly when she walks to the kitchen and notices it in complete disarray. Her mouth drops ajar when her vision clears and focuses on the young man sitting in the middle of the chaos. Dylan's head is hung low and body angled downward with his focus not leaving the floor beneath him. His fingers are clasped forcefully under the table while his elbows dig deep in his thighs, which is most likely causing him pain but he seems not to care.

The second the sole of Norma's heel hits the linoleum floor, Dylan's neck snaps up to meet her eyes with his obviously distraught baby blues. He only utters a few words in a whisper before dropping his focus to the ground again.

"You can't tell him."

XXXX

Happy holidays everyone!


	14. Chapter 14: Promises

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, this is sort of an emotional chapter. Please read the last note after the chapter, I need a little help.

*This hasn't been edited yet, but I've been working on it awhile so I thought I should post it. I'll fix any issues as soon as I can.

I hope you enjoy….

 ** _Chapter 14: Promises_**

"You can't tell him." Dylan whispers, immediately hanging his head low again after uttering the few words.

Norma gives no response, remaining frozen in place until she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer into a solid chest. She melts in the hold, slumping backward while allowing the supportive embrace consume her.

She rests against Romero with her full body weight now in his control, still in shock from the scene in front of her. As the silence continues, the tension builds in the room to the point where the Sheriff feels the need to at least attempt to mend the situation. His extensive law enforcement background urges him to say something, anything to fix this stifling stillness.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Romero asks calmly and quietly, careful not to agitate the young man immersed in obvious turmoil. However, barely after he questions Dylan, Norma flinches in his arms at the sudden sound and begins to sob.

Noticeably shuddering, Norma shakes free from the sheriff's hold and draws her hands upward to cover her face as she weeps. Firm fingertips sweep down from her waist to rest on her hips in order to steady her wobbly legs.

The palms of her hands slowly slide down her cheeks and drop to her sides as she focuses on her eldest son, who hasn't shifted his attention from the floor even during his mother's cries. Anger bubbles within Norma when she notices her son unmoving in his chair. "Why would you do this?" She accuses, venting her frustration and misdirecting her emotions toward the young man with hands now balled into tight fists. "You're out of control!"

At the unexpected and rage filled sound, Dylan breaks his stare from the floor to meet the tearful yet fury filled eyes of his mother. With the accusation, he sharply stands from his seat which causes the legs of the chair to scrape against the linoleum with a loud screech. "You think I did this!?" He yells, spreading his arms out wide to emphasize the disaster surrounding them. "Just because I had an argument with you last night, you think I would destroy your house? Are you fucking kidding me Norma!?"

After a brief glare, the tension in his jaw melts and a look of hurt flashes across his face. "Jesus, you do think I did this out of hate," he mutters under his breath in the realization.

In seeing the change in her son's expression, Norma takes a step closer to him while Dylan simultaneously takes a step backwards in response. "I-n-no one else is here, o-only you." She stutters in between tiny sobs, feeling a comforting touch of her boyfriend massaging her back. "Norman is down at the office and Emma would never do anything like this."

He can't help but chuckle at her words to mask his emotional wounds. "Of course no one else could possibly do this but me," he snaps. "Norman isn't working in the office right now, Norma. You are always so blind to what is truly going on when you have a man in your life. I mean, I know I never matter to you but I never thought in a million years that Norman would also be tossed to the side."

"What?" Norma asks so quiet, the word is barely heard by the two others.

The Sheriff decides to assert himself in the argument, hoping to cool down the fires that have ignited in such a short amount of time. "What happened Dylan?" He asks in an unruffled tone, trying to keep everything from exploding but also trying to investigate.

Dylan sighs and steps around Norma, not even sparing her another glance. "Norma already thinks she knows what happen so there is no reason for me to explain."

A pang of hurt shoots through his heart as he approaches the doorway; however, Dylan stops dead in his tracks when he feels a constricting grasp around his bicep, tugging him firmly back into the kitchen. "What the hell, let go of me!" He shouts, struggling to loosen the grip holding him in place.

"Calm down Dylan. Let's just talk about what went on here," the Sheriff tries to diffuse the young man's irritation. He relaxes his hand, allowing Dylan to slip his arm out of the hold.

To his surprise Dylan remains in the room.

With crossed arms over his chest and a furrowed brow, Dylan takes a few steps backward to put distance between him and the couple standing in front of him. "Norman is not well, Norma." He looks in the direction of his mother who is once again being held around the waist by the Sheriff. "I know it's easier to believe I would do something like this out of spite, but you should know by now this is not what I do. I leave and don't come back, which is something I should have done last night. To be clear, I'm only still here for my brother." Taking a deep breath, Dylan continues with a softened volume. "Norman isn't at the motel."

Norma's eyes widen in a panic, sensing the Sheriff's hand gently massaging her side as a sign of unconditional support. "W-where is he?"

"He's upstairs, passed out. After he destroyed the kitchen and hurled a few plates at my head, he blacked out." He pauses and focuses only on his mother's nervous expression while he proceeds in a sarcastic tone. "And, do you know why he did all of this Norma?"

Norma shakes her head a few times while chewing the inside of her right cheek out of uneasiness, hanging on her eldest son's every word.

"He thought you left him. All of this is because of you and your selfishness," Dylan uncrosses his arms in a huff and points sternly with his right finger toward the Sheriff. "Ever since you've essentially disappeared, Norman has felt like you abandoned him. It's too late to tell him this secret now Norma, you need to wake up and realize he needs help. This isn't some sort of a temper tantrum of a spirited child. He needs professional help!" He raises his volume while leaning his tailbone against the kitchen counter and then briefly pinches the bridge of his nose between his right index finger and thumb, squeezing his eyes shut for a second. "Just be a parent," he mumbles.

Dylan searches his mother's face for some sort of realization, but is disappointed when he recognizes her expression remains the same. After an extended period of quietness smothering the room, Dylan has had enough with all of this. He pushes himself away from the counter space and strides toward the doorway again with more force this time, without speaking another word.

When he approaches the exit the Sheriff releases his arm from his love's midriff and steps to the side in order to block off the doorway, making it difficult for the young man to leave.

"MOVE!" Dylan roars, reaching his hands up to physically push Romero out of the way.

Since the young man uses only half his strength to jostle the Sheriff, he's minimally successful in shoving the Sheriff before he finds himself captured in a stifling hold.

"WE'RE NOT DONE MASSETT!" Romero booms as he grabs Dylan's arms somewhat behind his back, fed up with the boy's antics.

"Alex! You're hurting him, let him go!" Norma screeches as she rushes and stops directly in front of them, not missing how the Sheriff gradually relaxes the grip on Dylan's arms at her request. She delicately touches the sides of her eldest son's face with the palms of her hands, saddened when he initially flinches. "I've made mistakes with you, I realize that. There is nothing I can do to fix the past, regardless of how much I want to. And I do, more than anything." She sighs while still holding her son's stare, noticing how his posture becomes more at ease. "But I can change the future," the mother smiles with more tears threatening to appear. "Let's take this one day at a time, okay?"

Dylan nods his head once in her hands, but he remains silently skeptical. It's hard for him to just erase so many years of resentment with another empty promise; however, he's willing to see what happens.

Dylan awkwardly clears his throat in an attempt to push down all of the past wounds, which have recently been ripped open again.

Norma uses her light touch to tilt his head down and kisses his forehead as if he were still a child. She then gently sweeps the couple stray wisps of hair from his temple with her fingertips and flashes another caring smile. After her confession she feels confident things are resolved, unfortunately they are not.

The smile fades from her face when she sees how her son's jaw slowly clenches and his eyes narrow. "Just don't lie to me anymore Norma. Honestly, I can't help you with Norman if you continue to lie to me. I will walk away and this time I won't ever come back."

With a sniffle, Norma focuses on her son's disappointed eyes and instantly feels shame for her past behavior. "I promise, I won't lie to you again. You can trust me, honey."

Dylan scoffs at hearing his mother's vow just prior to turning around to face the Sheriff, poking the older man's chest. "And as for you, don't fucking pretend to care about my life anymore."

Romero swats the young man's hand away in annoyance. "I wasn't pretending to do anything, Massett."

"Bullshit!" Dylan shouts. "All of those fake conversations were a joke, don't insult my intelligence Sheriff."

"I know you're upset about how Norma manipulated the situation and maybe you feel betrayed by both of us, but everything I talked about was genuine." Romero advises sincerely and coolly, trying to once again subdue the intense emotions still filling the space. "Yes the times we spoke may have been influenced, the conversations never were though." He sighs and catches a glimpse of Norma's troubled look from behind the young man. "I know you've a difficult circumstance when it comes to your fath-"

All of a sudden, the Sheriff is hit in the chest with two fists. The blows don't actually hurt the older man, but the motion shocks him. "Fuck you! You don't know anything!" Romero obviously struck a nerve the second he mentions his father, it is too much for Dylan and he loses his temper. He's ashamed of his shameful dad issue and hates to be reminded that he'll never be considered normal.

Dylan continues to yell obscenities at the Sheriff, pushing him with weaker and weaker strikes backward while he releases the emotions he's bottled up for years.

In realizing the magnitude of Dylan's negative emotions regarding his biological father, Romero allows himself to absorb each shove until his back finally nudges against the wall. When the young man tries to throw another hit, the Sheriff grabs his arms. "It's ok kid." The Sheriff attempts to keep him in his grip, even as Dylan continues to struggle. "I made a mistake by bringing up Caleb. I shouldn't have, I apologize." Romero quietens his voice to almost a whisper, loosening his grasp slightly. "Just relax Dylan, this isn't you kid."

After hearing Romero speak about Caleb as his father, Dylan freezes and his complexion pales. When a few moments of silence pass, he turns his focus toward Norma with widened eyes. "Y-you t-told him about Caleb?" Dylan stutters with combination of distress and rage in his tone. "W-why would you do that? That was supposed to be a secret, only known by the family."

Tears start to escape the corners of her eyes as Norma witnesses her eldest son's wounded expression. "Alex is family, honey." She advises carefully and in the most consoling manner she can muster. "Maybe not officially, but we both care for each other deeply." Norma flashes a tentative smile at the Sheriff, who returns the sentiment with a grin. In receiving a beaming smile as a reaction from Alex, Norma restores her attention back to a distraught Dylan. "I apologize for not talking with you about this first. I should have."

"That wasn't only your secret to tell Norma!" Dylan exclaims through gritted teeth, then turns to escape the room once again but pauses when he hears the Sheriff speak up.

"I've already told Norma I would guard this secret and I meant it. I would never betray that promise to you or your mother. I understand the sensitivity to the subject and how it must make you feel to have another person know, but I would never use this information to hurt either of you." The Sheriff cautiously lifts his hand and touches the young man's shoulder in an attempted comforting style.

During their many interactions, the Sheriff could actually see himself stepping into a fatherly- type role for not only Dylan but for his brother as well, if only he would be given the chance to prove himself as a person who could be trusted and not the enemy. Romero knows he needs to tread very carefully if he's going to overcome the lying and scheming reputation Dylan now associates with his character.

Dylan flinches when he feels Romero squeeze his shoulder, which ultimately snaps him out of his muddled thoughts. The words strike another nerve within him, but this time it didn't make him want to punch the older man. Instead he feels like his emotions are somewhat understood. He's not used to that.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" Norma asks softly after seeing her son recoil slightly, then become rigid in his posture after the Sheriff's consoling gesture. Her right arm reaches around her boyfriend's waist in encouragement and cuddles close to his side which prompts his left hand to rest on her lower back. Romero's other hand remains on Dylan's shoulder, regardless of the initial wince, in hopes of some sort of promising response from the young man.

A slow nod is the only visible reaction to his mother's question with a stray sniffle slipping through the silence, which worries Norma even more but she remains tucked into Alex's body as she sees him squeeze the young man's shoulder once again.

With the second movement by the Sheriff, Dylan turns around to face the couple with noticeably reddened eyes. His head suddenly starts to throb terribly due to all of the confusion and increased pressure building in his mind from the overwhelming emotions he's fought to keep hidden for so many years. He's mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted at the moment, just seeking some sort of relief. His desperation for validation for what he's feeling at the moment allows the Sheriff to pull him into an awkward bro-hug, which gradually becomes more comforting and parental.

In seeing her eldest son so vulnerable, Norma steps aside in awe of the scene. She beams in happiness and pride while bringing her hands in front of her in a silent clap, like an excited teenager. Soon she detects a hand reaching out toward her which she eagerly accepts, bringing her closer to the two men. Her son instinctively buries his face into her neck to seek the motherly comfort he's always sought, which Norma happily provides.

Norma sighs in relief when she senses her eldest son finally relax in her hold. "Everything will be better for all of us from now on, honey. I promise." She whispers with dampened eyes and a smile no one can see.

XXXX

Emma creeps through the front door with caution after noticing it slightly ajar. "Hello?" She calls out as she steps in the house and peeks around the entryway.

Unsure of what she'll see, Emma continues to tip toe inside the house and hesitantly follows the faint sound of sniffling to the kitchen area. With a deep and shaky breath, she sneaks into the room's doorway and is shocked what she sees.

In seeing her boyfriend in a family embrace with his mother and the Sheriff her heart sparks with delight and swells instantly. It's a scene Emma never thought she would witness. But by standing in such close proximity to the significant family moment Emma starts to feel awkward and maybe even a little rude, almost as if she's intruding.

Emma's eyes surge with dampness in seeing Dylan mending the previously damaged beyond repair relationship with Norma. He even appears to be allowing Romero to become the father figure her boyfriend so desperately needs in his life, especially since Caleb appears to have disappeared again. Though Dylan has always been the strong one in any situation, it's refreshing and a relief for her to see him accept himself and all of the emotions he hasn't previously permitted himself to feel.

She covers her smile with her hand and then carefully begins to slink out of the room without disturbing the other three; however, Norma senses another being in the room. When Norma suddenly shifts her focus to the young woman attempting to step out of the room, she gently removes herself from the arms holding her and paces toward Emma with tears staining her cheeks.

"Please don't go Emma." Norma pleads while stretching her arms outward in her direction, prompting Emma to move toward her. Before she knows it, Emma is wrapped up in her mother figure's hug.

In hearing Emma's name alerting him to her presence, Dylan immediately pulls away from the Sheriff with a single nod and a hint of a smile at the older man in appreciation for his fatherly efforts. He's still not ready to show what he perceives as weakness to his girlfriend but he can't deny he feels lighter to some extent after the conversation with Romero and his mother, and maybe a little hopeful for the future.

The second he turns to face his girlfriend, Dylan clears his throat gaining both women's attention. "Um, h-hey Emma." He greets clumsily with an awkward wave then coughs into his fist in an attempt to cover up his discomfort.

"Hi Dylan," Emma responds excitedly with a brightened grin as she pulls away from Norma's embrace. All of a sudden her jaw drops when she looks around the room and sees destruction like she's never seen before. A noticeable gasp leaves her previously weakened lungs when she fully takes in the scene surrounding her. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Well, I think maybe Dylan can fill you in on the situation." Norma flashes a knowing smile at the young couple and then winks at the Sheriff when she's sure Emma and her son are not looking toward her. "Do you two mind helping with the mess in here? I'm just going to check on your brother for a bit and then I'll be back down to help also."

"Of course we'll help!" Emma replies eagerly for the both of them while looking back at her boyfriend with a smile, which now seems to be permanently glued on her lips. Regardless of the magnitude of the disarray around her, she's pleased to spend more time with Dylan.

"I can help also," the Sheriff quickly interjects. "Also I want to pay for all of the damages and replace anything that was lost Ms. Bates," he smirks in addressing her formally. Neither of them realize Emma has already been included in the secret of their dating status by Dylan.

"Oh. I don't know what to say Sheriff Romero. That is more than generous of you," Norma responds with her own smirk that quickly turns into a smoldering smile, which earns a huff and dramatic eye roll from her eldest son. "I'm not sure how I'll be able to repay you for all of this kindness."

"Oh for fucks sakes," Dylan mumbles to himself at the not so subtle flirting happening in front of him. Dylan just wants to blurt out how Emma already knows their little dating secret, but if he does this then he's essentially giving away his own secret and he's not quite ready for everything to be out in the open yet. Needless to say, he chooses to remain silent but annoyed beyond belief at this weird playful banter. "Yeah alright. Thanks Sheriff, can we move on now?" Dylan interrupts the situation with a flat tone of his voice, trying to end the awkwardness.

"Sure, ok. Let's get started." Romero states with a clap of his hands, just about to take a step toward the counter where a couple of glasses lie broken before a question stalls his movement.

"Didn't you say you have to get to the station today?" Norma asks with a sweetened tone and a raised brow, sending a hint to the Sheriff.

"No, you know I already called th-." He starts to answer, but is quickly disrupted when he feels a not so gentle jab to his ribs. Romero slightly tilts his head to the side as he stares at his _love_ in confusion.

Norma ever so slightly nudges her head toward the path of her son and Emma with a wink in an effort for him to soundlessly understand her motives. "Are you sure Sheriff?" She asks again a little more aggressively, fluttering her eyelashes at him frantically. "I think these two will be fine to start on this ALONE." Norma adds with emphasis on the last word, causing the young couple to exchange a look of curiosity.

With widened eyes, Romero finally catches on and plays along at Norma's silent insistence. The Sheriff pretends to peek at his watch quickly as a reaction and then clears his throat throwing a perceptive glance with a grin at his girlfriend. "Oh, yeah whew look at the time. I really should get going. I have to- you know, change and things."

Norma hums with a tiny giggle escaping by accident. "I'll walk you out Sheriff. Again, thank you so much for the help today."

Before leaving the area, Norma walks toward her son with what appears to be a sinister smile. "And thank you Dylan. You took care of Norman when I couldn't. It means the world to me and trust me, it does to him too." She whispers with the palm of her right hand touching the side of his face, but then moves her hand to squeeze his cheek with her index finger and thumb. "Such a good kid."

Dylan groans out of embarrassment as his mother continues to pinch his cheek. "Mom!" Dylan exclaims with a faint tint of pink rising to the very same cheek.

Norma can't help the giddiness she feels inside the second she hears Dylan call her mom. It's been so long and she was beginning to think she would never hear that word from her eldest son again. "Alright. I'll stop honey," she giggles again while walking through the doorbell with Romero following closely behind.

The very moment the other couple leaves the room, Emma rushes toward her boyfriend and cuddles him close which accidently causes him to stumble backwards at the surprise movement. "I'm so proud of you," she speaks into his chest with a heartfelt smile Dylan can't see, but can definitely sense. "Seeing you all hug like that when I walked in was just so, so wonderful!"

Dylan slowly unravels Emma from his middle and then touches his index finger to her lips to politely shush her before crossing the room to check on his mother's whereabouts, careful to avoid the stray shards of glass littering the floor. In peeking his head around the corner of the kitchen with caution, Dylan exhales in relief when he hears the front door close and pair of heels run up the stairs.

"I had to make sure we were alone." Dylan says as he returns to his girlfriend's side, frowning when he notices Emma's sadness. "I'm sorry. I know you want to tell Norma about us but please understand now isn't the right time."

"Does the timing have anything to do with all of this?" She asks while motioning to the destruction encircling them.

Dylan moves to stand in front of her as he weaves his fingers in between hers with a timid look. "Norman did all of this," he watches her facial expression fall to concern. "He was upset Norma left and I also found out he was upset with me for leaving when we were younger. I had no idea he even noticed." He sighs, while tightening his fingers around hers. "I've never seen anything like it Emma. He was so angry and confused all at the same time, he just couldn't control himself." Dylan focuses his attention to stare directly into his girlfriend's anxious brown eyes with his troubled blue ones. "He literally blacked out, Emma. I know he didn't mean to do any of this. None of this was done on purpose for attention or anything, like I thought in the past. I think he's just… lost."

XXXX

Norma gradually opens the door to Norman's room to find him still sleeping, appearing peaceful. However, her son is anything but peaceful. She quietly sneaks into the darkened room and takes a seat in the chair next to his bed. The more she watches Norman, the more she can sense his inner turmoil.

She decides to scoot her chair closer to the bed and then leans her body near Norman. She reaches her arm forward and lightly touches her youngest son's forehead with her fingertips. "I'm so sorry Norman. I would never leave you sweetie, never. I only want to add someone to our family that I know will love my boys as much as I do," she sniffles using the fingers from her other hand to swipe away a tear falling from the corner of her eye. "I should have been more equal with my love between you and your brother. I see now I hurt you both, but I vow to fix all of this!" Norma whisper-yells, flinching when she sees her youngest son slowly blink his eyes open.

"Mother?"

 ** _The End…_** _Maybe?_

XXXX

Ok. I'm leaving the status of this fiction open for now because I'm not convinced this should be the ending, but I thought it could be? Please let me know if you want more and maybe what you'd still like to see if I do continue this. Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: Everything Changes

**_Author's Notes:_** This is for readers who want to continue the story, we'll see how far this goes and how it will end up. I hope I don't disappoint you with the ideas I have floating around in my head.

Also sorry for the delay with this continuing chapter, your messages and reviews were absolutely lovely and encouraging. If you want more, let me know.

*This isn't edited yet*

I hope you enjoy….

 ** _Chapter 15: Everything Changes_**

Norma notices her youngest son blink his eyes open, not knowing if her confession was overheard or not. She reaches her hand to gently touch Norman's arm as a sign of support and security.

"Mother?" He asks in confusion, groggy from his previous unconscious state.

"Yes, honey I'm right here." She reassures with caution, unsure of her son's reaction to this latest episode.

The young man sits up and slumps backwards against the headboard of his bed while slowly scanning the semi-darkened room in puzzlement before realizing he is in his own room. "What happened?" He asks faintly and then promptly squeezes his eyes shut when a lightning bolt of pain shoots through his skull. Quickly Norman touches his forehead with his fingertips and then moves them to his temple, applying pressure in an attempt to soothe the newly discovered migraine plaguing him. "Everything is blank, I can't remember anything."

"It's okay sweetie, everything will be alright." Norma speaks with a quietened voice, carefully moving to sit next to her distraught son. Once Norma sits close she wraps her arm around Norman's shoulders, causing him to collapse into his mother's side.

Norman sniffles and rubs his cheek against his mother's shoulder, feeling more at ease when he senses her lips kiss the top of his head as if he's five years old again. "I think I did something," his voice cracks and becomes almost inaudible. "I'm sorry mother, but I don't know what I did?" Since this isn't the first time Norman's lost time without a hint of recollection, he fears the worst and internally panics.

"I promise everything will be alright," she continues to chant softly, rocking him back and forth until she feels him go limp in her hold. Just as when he was a small child, Norma doesn't let go.

XXXX

"Done." Dylan declares with a yawn as he shuffles his feet toward the kitchen table, collapsing his emotionally and physically exhausted body on the nearest chair. After resting his elbows on the tabletop, Dylan drops his forehead to his hands and sighs.

Emma smiles fondly at her clearly fatigued boyfriend. She couldn't be prouder of how Dylan handled such a challenging day. Not only has he acknowledged his family's feelings, but his own as well. Emotions which have finally been freed after being buried so deeply for years.

Dylan peeks his tired baby blues upward to meet Emma's caring brown eyes, immediately noticing a familiar tiny grin on her lips. He drops his head to his hands again and groans. "I don't want to talk about this again."

Her smile falters in hearing the tone of Dylan's voice. "But, I do." Emma responds without hesitation, almost as if she knew the words her boyfriend was going to say before he actually spoke. "After seeing everything I saw when I stepped through the door, I'm convinced more than ever we should tell her."

Dylan snaps his neck upwards and through a clenched jaw responds harshly, but still careful of his volume so he doesn't disturb his mother or brother upstairs. "I am not discussing this anymore. I will tell her when I am ready and that is final." He drops his forearms to the tabletop, slapping it with the palm of his hands louder than intended. Out of frustration, Dylan abruptly stands causing the legs of the chair he was sitting on to screech along the kitchen floor.

Emma's eyes widen at her boyfriend's movements and severe reaction, even winces when the sudden noise interrupts the previous quiet. "Please don't disappear again," Emma whispers as she follows Dylan's footsteps with her gaze.

In hearing Emma's words, Dylan instantly stills before he briefly turns his focus to connect her stare. "I made a promise Emma. I just need some air," he mutters under his breath and then continues to leave the room without looking back a second time.

XXXX

The Sheriff reaches the last few stairs leading to the Bates' front door, but then sharply stops his movements when he notices Dylan sitting on the top steps with a disappointed look etched on his face. "Massett?" He questions quietly as he carefully approaches the young man.

Dylan breaks out of his glare, so lost in his own thoughts he actually flinches at the Sheriff's simple calling of his name. Quickly Dylan glances up in surprise at the intrusion. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I told my deputies I'm out of the office for the rest of my shift," Romero answers casually with a shrug to his shoulders before he takes a seat on the step next to the young man.

Dylan glances to his left and side eyes him skeptically. "Can you even do that?"

"Well, I am the boss and technically I'm investigating a drug bust at the moment." The Sheriff straightens the gun belt secured around his waist and rests his feet on the stair in front of him, matching the young man's posture. "That part will be our little secret," Romero advises as he flashes a smirk. "My guys know if they need me, I'll be there to back them up."

The Sheriff becomes quiet after speaking, allowing the opportunity for the young man next to him to hopefully share whatever is bothering him. Even though he can appear stoic in his expression, Romero always appreciated his chats with Dylan. He can only hope, Dylan will once again feel comfortable speaking with him.

After minutes of silence pass by, the Sheriff becomes impatient and can't control the urge not to speak any longer. "So, are you going to tell me why you're sitting out here?"

Dylan is silent for a few seconds more before he moves to lean his elbows on his knees and then laces his own fingers together, squeezing them tight enough in his grip to display white knuckles. "I just needed some fresh air," he tries to sound relaxed, though the agitation he's feeling is probably evident in his tone. "Anyway Emma has that list you wanted, but you don't have to replace everything that was broken. It's our responsibility, not yours."

Romero raises a brow at the already disgruntled attitude Dylan is displaying. "Did something else happen after I left?"

"We're not friends Sheriff," Dylan mumbles with a visible eye roll. "You lied. In case you forgot that little detail."

Romero sighs in exasperation. "I haven't forgotten. But, I also haven't forgotten at one point we used to have some pretty good conversations. We all need a listening ear at some point," Romero then turns his neck to face Dylan with an empathetic appearance. "I'm letting you know right now, you have one."

When Dylan still doesn't make a sound, the Sheriff moves to stand but freezes instantly when he finally hears Dylan's broken voice speak. "I just sort of feel lost right now. I shouldn't be thinking of myself though, not when my brother is going through all of this."

Situating himself to his original position on the step once again, Romero listens and waits for the young man to continue without any prompting. A technique he's learned and has used throughout his many years in law enforcement.

Again the two sit in stillness until Dylan clears his throat and decides to continue. "I'm being selfish. None of this is about me, I know. But, for some reason I can't escape all of the pressure I'm feeling right now. Pressure from Norma to fix my brother, pressure to heal my relationship with her, pressure from Emma to- to. N-nevermind." He stutters the last part of his confession, internally condemning himself for almost exposing his secret about Emma. "I'm not sure where I fit in this family, or if I fit anywhere at all."

Romero hums in response as acknowledgment in hearing Dylan's admission, holding back the impulse to bring up Dylan's slip up in mentioning Emma's name. This isn't the time he thinks to himself; however, Norma would probably give him a strong kick to the shin if she found out he let the opportunity to pry in her son's private life slip away. He shakes the thought from his head and instead concentrates on Dylan's apparent inner turmoil. "You're not selfish for feeling something. You deserve to have an opinion on all of this, Massett. It's –"

Dylan interrupts the Sheriff before he can finish. "Don't call me Massett anymore," he mutters under his breath squeezing his eyes briefly. "That name doesn't really belong to me."

Romero's face almost instantly pales. The Sheriff should've realized this would be a delicate subject for the young man, especially since the painful wound was reopened through the confrontation with his mother mere hours ago. "Right, sorry I wasn't thinking."

While dropping his head lower, Dylan attempts to regain the walls he's always emotionally built around him. He despises feeling vulnerable around others, and inwardly begins to panic because he can feel his emotional strength fade. "I- I don't want to talk about this anymore. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Alright. Just remember if you do need someone to listen, I'm here. Well, technically I'm intently investigating something but I can always have another investigation to hear what you have to say," the Sheriff uses air quotes with a smirk and a chuckle. He then promptly stands up on the last step to turns around to continue to walk to the front door.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Sheriff." Dylan responds in a barely-there volume, without bothering to move his sight from staring off in the direction of the motel.

Romero flashes a large grin the young man can't see. "My name is actually Alex, not Sheriff. How about you call me Alex from now on." He remarks light heartedly, finishing his words again with a chuckle. He glances over his shoulder to notice the back of Dylan's head nodding in a silent response. Romero continues to smile with an added bounce in his walk as he strides through the entryway.

XXXX

After his conversation with a teary eyed Emma, which was mostly spent with her trying to convince the Sheriff she was actually tired and not upset despite the occasional sniffle that escaped while she spoke, he shoves the list of broken items into his pocket and jogs upstairs to surprise his love. His heart races in anticipation with each step he takes.

Once Romero reaches the end of the staircase, he's just in time to see Norma cautiously and quietly tip toe out of Norman's room. In seeing her boyfriend standing in front of her, Norma puts her right index finger to her lips to signal the need for quiet as she carefully shuts the door behind her.

Immediately when her hand releases the handle, Norma slowly glides her body closer to him. Up close, it's impossible for him not to notice her red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks which seem to shimmer in dim light of the hallway. Her baby blues sparkle even more than usual, mesmerizing the Sheriff so much he doesn't even realize she is now leading him by the hand up to the third floor.

Once they cross the entryway to the empty guest room, Norma continues to hold his left hand in her right. She then suddenly turns to face him while reaching her free hand for his, immediately weaving their fingers together. As he holds both of her dainty hands in his grasp, Romero feels how her touch has gradually grown cold along with the expression on her face.

All of a sudden the Sheriff senses his throat constrict and his breath become shallow, almost to the point where he feels lightheaded. He desperately tries to connect his gaze with hers, but she seems to be looking everywhere but into his eyes. He squeezes his fingers in between hers in a last attempt to gain her attention, causing her to startle and look in his direction. Once their eyes finally connect, he knows everything between them is about to change.

XXXX

Thank you to those who are still on this ride with me! I'm hoping to be quicker with the next chapter :)


	16. Chapter 16: Not Ready to Let Go

**_Author's Notes:_** I've been away from this for so long, I'm rusty on how to even write so this chapter may be pretty terrible. Maybe I should've ended this fiction a couple of chapters ago, but here I am moving forward for anyone who may still be out there. Who knows, maybe I'm the only one even reading this or if this is even a fandom anymore? Should I continue this? Let me know…

*This isn't edited yet*

I hope you enjoy….

 ** _Chapter 16: Not Ready to Let Go_**

Dylan lingers on the stairs outside the front door after the Sheriff disappears inside. He feels selfish for not being by Emma's side, but right now he can't seem to move a muscle. With feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, Dylan is struggling. The need to find a magical cure for Norman, to give Emma the perfect relationship she deserves and to repair what has been truly broken with Norma is causing his mind to spin. A few encouraging words can't take away what has been buried for so long.

While submerged in his solitude, Dylan doesn't realize how the time slips by him until a subtle noise of footsteps on concrete snaps him out of his thoughts. In looking up, he notices the Sheriff standing frozen in place with no expression on his face and a vacant look in his eyes. "You alright?" Dylan hesitantly asks, noticing Romero startle at the sudden sound.

The Sheriff glances down to briefly meet the young man's concerned eyes, but then immediately returns his empty stare to the open space in front of him. After pausing for a moment, Romero breaks into a jog and rapidly moves down to the outdoor steps without sparing a word.

After hearing a loud squeal of tires accelerate out of the Motel parking lot, Dylan props his elbows on his knees and covers his forehead with the palms of his hands in search of relief for the growing headache he seems to be developing. While in this position Dylan's head becomes heavy in his hands, mostly due to his thoughts now being preoccupied with what caused the Sheriff to act so strangely minutes ago.

Abruptly Dylan sits up with wide eyes as the obvious answer to his recent question pops into his mind. "Damn it Norma," the young man mumbles under his breath as he steps through the threshold of the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

The unexpected racket causes Emma to scramble to her feet and emerge from the kitchen. When Emma appears in the hallway she's just in time to see her boyfriend stomp inside with anger radiating from his tense figure. "Are you okay? What happened?" Emma asks cautiously in a timid tone, too uncertain of his reaction to approach him at this moment.

Dylan pauses at the echo of a familiar shy voice he hears from behind him. In response the young man turns around to see his girlfriend standing with clasped nervous hands and reddened eyes. At the sight, Dylan swiftly approaches Emma with a tightened smile and arms opened wide. When the distance between the couple is close enough, Emma tentatively steps into the offered embrace and then instantly melts into his arms. "I'm sorry Emma," he whispers while placing a kiss to her hair. "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I'm just under a lot of pressure right now," he confesses while she nods into his chest. "I'm not angry with you, ok? But, I do need to speak with Norma right now," he sighs before continuing. "I love you, but I think it's best if you go home while I speak with her."

Instead of speaking, Emma nods again into his upper torso with a sniffle and then pulls back from his comfortable hold. She maintains eye contact with his baby blues as Dylan softly swipes a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Leaning down he kisses her cheek sweetly and then resumes his original movement up the staircase as he hears Emma close the front door.

XXXX

When Dylan reaches the third floor of the house, he notices a door ajar. Without hesitation, the young man steps toward the door and pushes it open to find his mother quietly sobbing into her hands. She quickly lifts her head and immediately tries to pull herself together, instantly swiping away any stray tears with her fingers. "Oh. Hi honey," she speaks with a wobbly voice and flashes a nervous grin in an attempt to cover up her sadness.

"Save it Norma!" Dylan grinds his teeth and furrows his brow in obvious frustration. "What did you do!?"

"I don't know what you mean sweetie?" She asks in a sweetened tone, still smiling but it falters.

Dylan's fists clench at his sides after hearing her fake sugary response. "Stop it Norma! Just be honest with me. For the first time in my life, tell me the truth. What did you say to the Sheriff?"

Her eyes widen, surprised at her eldest son's sudden outburst. "I had to let him go. It's for the best Dylan," she exhales a little erratically while standing to her feet. "Norman needs me."

"Bullshit! Don't blame this on my brother." Dylan can feel his blood begin to boil in his veins. He knows he's being irrational about this situation; however, his mother made him like the guy so he's still feeling a little salty about her manipulation. "This is about you and the wrong choices you always make!"

After a small bout of silence and a deep breath, Dylan can no longer stand the stillness in the room. He continues to speak, but some of the anger has faded now and he feels a little more in control of his aggravation. "I really shouldn't care about what decisions you make in your life but I can't help wanting the best for you. Even though you and Norman discarded me long ago, I'm still here."

He then hears his mother whimper quietly in front of him, yet Dylan remains unfazed and persists with his thought. "The Sheriff was good for you and as much as I hate to admit it, he was good for our family." He sighs and drops his focus to the floor briefly before making eye contact with her again. "As dysfunctional as you are Norma, he wanted to be with you. The Sheriff could finally be the father figure Norman needs, maybe I need as well."

Dylan then takes a couple steps closer to his mother; however, he still maintains a fair amount of distance away from her. "Do what you want Norma, you will anyway. But, don't blame your decision on Norman or me for that matter. Just be honest with yourself and realize what you've lost." Ultimately, Dylan turns his back toward Norma and steps closer to the doorway. Just before entering the hallway, Dylan voices a few more words. "Maybe if you're lucky, you haven't broken him completely."

The last thing Dylan hears before leaving the room, is his mother crying.

As he steps further away from the room Norma currently occupies, the young man struggles with whether he should end this drama and disappear with Emma forever. In the end though, his feet automatically drag him to the room designated as his in the Bates' residence.

As much as he wants to relieve the stress resting on his shoulders, Dylan knows he can't leave his family behind.

XXXX

An annoying light shines directly into the closed eyes of the Sheriff, stirring him awake with heavy eyelids. He didn't plan on falling asleep with the side of his face resting on the keyboard of his laptop, but unfortunately the sharp pain shooting up his neck is a reminder of his bad decision and the devastating events which happened the night before.

He sits up in his unsupportive office chair and gradually runs the palms of his hands down his face. Yesterday was probably one of the worst days he's ever experienced. Just when he thought he and Norma had a real chance at a future, she ripped his heart from his chest and stomped painfully on it with one of the many high heels she possesses in her closet.

Last night, the Sheriff held onto a sliver of hope that maybe Norma had simply made a hasty decision and would immediately call him to take it all back. Deep down though, as he continues to remember how Norma's tear filled eyes appeared to have an added richness to the already profound blue and how her fingertips trembled with nervousness along his skin during her confession, he knows it is no use in trying to change her mind.

It is over.

The Sheriff gasps loudly while alone in his office at the thought of never seeing the love of his life again. He once believed they could make it through any sort of adversity because throughout their relationship they had been tested, but apparently he had more confidence in their love than he should have. In order to move through his days and allow the hurt to weaken over time, he needs to burying all of these feelings so far down they can never be recovered. No way is he putting himself through this type of hardship again.

The Sheriff has a job to concentrate on after all, which at his own admittance has suffered recently. He needs to be the leader his department deserves, not a love-sick puppy who feels compelled to follow around his lady love and adhere to any request she has. He's lost himself within this relationship, so much so that he doesn't know if he can ever truly find himself again. Obviously this won't happen overnight but taking the future day by day, may be exactly what he needs.

With a sigh and a new resolve to push aside any lingering feelings for the woman who has shattered his heart for the last time, the Sheriff stands from his chair with new enthusiasm and attempts to start his day.

XXXX

A week passes in the Bates' household; however, within the house walls no one seems to notice.

Time sort of stands still as the three occupants appear to shuffle between the motel and the residence with barely any life in their steps or any words leaving their lungs. While the connection between Norma and Norman seems to have strengthened, the strain of the relationship with her eldest son has appeared to have grown weaker than ever.

The interaction between mother and son has been so minimal since their previous emotional outburst, Norma only knows Dylan remains on the premises because every morning the sight of his truck parked in the lot brings a smile to her face. However, sorrow always immediately causes her grin to fade when she realizes another day has passed without speaking to her eldest son. She hopes one day, things will change but currently the situation seems hopeless.

Norma also mourns her relationship with the Sheriff on a daily basis. Several times a day she stares at his number saved in her phone, finger twitching to touch the green circle on the screen. Yet every time Norma's fingertip hovers near the surface, she abruptly stops herself with a frustrated cry. She knows this can't continue, but Norma isn't ready to let go. She may never be. This thought process keeps her hopeful that one day they will find their way back to each other.

XXXX

Dylan wakes up with a loud yawn and a stretch to his limbs. He scans the darkened room and debates on trying to once again close his eyes for a few more minutes of shut eye but since sleep hasn't blessed him in days, Dylan reluctantly decides to start the day.

Since the argument with his mother, Dylan has isolated himself. He's even distanced himself from Emma, by ignoring all messages and calls from her number. It's not that he doesn't want to answer. In fact, he wants to every single time but his finger falters and he ends up letting the response go unresolved. His old struggles once again appear to surpass any rational decisions.

Unable to shake the demons of the past, Dylan continues to believe he is not good enough to be with his beyond perfect girlfriend, Emma. "She deserves better than me. I'll only bring her down," he continues to mumble to himself every time a call or message from her is missed.

Admittedly, he's watched his confused girlfriend from his bedroom window, unable to look away as she appears to mentally debate whether it would be best to climb the stairs of the Bates' residence or continue to the motel office. Subconsciously, Dylan wishes Emma would climb those steps and demand to see him but she never does. This only reinforces the delusions in his mind, which have been plaguing him for days.

As he quickly sneaks down the stairs to the kitchen in order to grab a quick breakfast before Norma or Norman emerge from their rooms, Dylan hears a noise near the front door that makes him stop dead in his tracks.

Muffled voices and an occasional thump banging against the door, requires him to carefully check on the noise. With careful steps, Dylan reaches the entry and peeks through the peep hole. Upon seeing a confusing scene through the tiniest of windows, Dylan flings the entrance open with force and steps out on the front step to notice various sized boxes littering the porch area surrounding his feet.

Dylan searches the area with his tired eyes when he notices a couple of different delivery people running up and down the long stairwell with hands full of packages.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here!?" Dylan shuts the front door behind him while he whisper-shouts to one of the strangers when they are close enough to him, the tone sounding angrier than he wants.

"You have received a rather large delivery. It was requested we deliver this personally to the front door of the house on the hill by the Bates Motel," the visitor advises with a shaky voice.

Dylan furrows his brow in confusion, glancing down at some of the packages before making eye contact with the delivery person again. "Sorry, I'm just caught off guard. I wasn't expecting anything to be delivered here. Do you know who sent all of this?" He asks, gentler and with genuine regret for his previous sternness.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say. We were just given instructions to deliver it," the man says with a tight lipped smile.

With a nod of understanding, Dylan's mind begins whirling in an attempt to figure out who sent all of these mystery packages and what they may contain. "Wait, let me give you some money for carrying all of these up here. It's a long way up these pain in the ass stairs," Dylan chuckles nervously.

"No worries, Sir. We were already provided a more than adequate tip for our efforts." The man advises with another tensed grin, as he turns to step down the long and tiring stairwell for the last time.

Dylan is left with more questions than answers as he watches the delivery truck skid out onto the pavement, anxious to tear into one of the packages to discover the mystery.

XXXX

Thank you for reading!


	17. A Picture is Worth 1000 Words

**_Author's Notes:_** Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I had an idea, but I don't know if the words actually convey what I meant to write. Let me know what you think with a review, your opinions truly help with this story!

This is unedited, for now.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy….

 ** _Chapter 17: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words_**

A subtle noise from downstairs wakes Norma out of a restless slumber. Instantly she sits up in bed and grabs her cell phone from the side table next to her, catching a glimpse of the red numbers blaring on the alarm clock. She rubs her eyes with her fingertips, then throws off her covers before grabbing her robe and rushing out of the room. In noticing Norman's door remains closed, Norma knows the sound must be from her eldest son. Her face brightens at the possibility of a conversation with Dylan, since it's been a week of him avoiding her as if she didn't exist.

As she tip toes past her youngest son's door, she quietly scurries down the stairwell. Unfortunately once she reaches the end of the steps, Norma notices there is no trace of Dylan. Shuffling her feet in disappointment toward the vacant kitchen, Norma sighs sadly and sits down in one of the empty chairs at the small table. She drops the cell onto the tabletop with a soft thud and rests her elbows next to it with a shaky groan. While propping her chin on her hands, Norma's thoughts drift toward the life altering conversation from a week ago. The very same conversation Norma wishes never took place, but still feels like she had no other choice. She can't afford to be selfish and think about her own happiness when her youngest son suffers with his inner demons.

She had to let him go, Norman needs her.

The sound of the front door closing snaps her thoughts back into reality. Norma jumps from the table and scurries out of the kitchen where she's met with an exhausted looking Dylan. "Oh, good morning honey!" She exclaims a little too enthusiastic for the morning hours with a brightened smile. "Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast. I know, I'll make your favorite!" She says excitedly, clapping her hands together once before retreating back to the kitchen.

Dylan rolls his eyes and steps into the entryway by the front door while hearing various noises coming from the kitchen, mostly a frantic commotion of cabinets opening and closing. When he steps into the small space, several unwrapped boxes instantly surround his feet. He's not ashamed to admit out of pure curiosity, Dylan opened all of the packages on the front porch before hauling each and every one of them into the foyer.

Quickly he scans the open boxes until he finds the exact one he needs. Reaching forward with outstretched tired arms, Dylan lifts the appliance free of the cardboard and strides back into the kitchen.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry honey." Norma declares sadly while her back remains turned toward the doorway, sensing Dylan has returned to the room. She stares dejectedly at the empty shelves, regrettably realizing she will be disappointing her eldest son … again. Norma continues to speak softly as she closes another cabinet. "You know, I can still make those pancakes for you. Yes! I'll just make them by hand," she smiles to herself. "It will just take a little longer than if I were to have my mix-" Norma turns around, but stops suddenly when she notices a brand new shiny blue Kitchen-aid mixer in her son's hands. Her eyes widen in confusion as she finishes her previous thought with a pause, "-er."

"Looks like your problem is solved Norma," Dylan replies with a knowing smirk as he strolls past his mother and places the mixer on the counter.

"Wait!" Norma stretches her hand out to touch her son's shoulder as he steps away, though her hand misses. "Where did this come from? Who bought it? This is brand new."

Rotating to face his mother, Dylan crosses his arms across his chest and glares at his mother. "Take one guess and by the way, it wasn't me." Dylan sighs in exasperation. "Anyway, there were probably 20 boxes out there. I brought them inside and put them all by the door."

"I don't understand?" She questions softly, trying to make eye contact with her eldest son.

"What's not to understand!?" Dylan shouts, uncrossing his arms. "Romero did all of this! Even after you dumped him!" He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself after noticing his mother's dampened cheeks. His face softens, but he can't shake his frustration completely. "Just think about what you're doing Norma," he sighs before he moves toward the doorway. Before leaving the room completely, he stops abruptly. "And don't worry about breakfast Norma, I've lost my appetite."

XXXX

After Dylan slams the front door shut, Norma picks up the cell placed in front of her and quickly scans her phone's photos until she finds the one she's been looking for. The only photo she's been able to keep hidden from the prying eyes of both her curious sons. Norma smiles with a sniffle as she enlarges the picture, studying every single angle of her love's face with great concentration almost as if her eyes haven't seen him in years.

Exhaling a shallow and shaky breath, Norma stares lovingly at Alex grinning widely for the camera. She remembers the moment fondly, the rare instance where Norma caught the Sheriff off-guard with the obscene flash of light in his face. The recollection causes a giggle to slip from her lips. What the photo doesn't capture came just after the camera clicked, the way Romero instantly wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed up the stretch of her neck with whispers of affection and adoration needs no visual reminder. It's forever etched in her memory.

Minutes pass, though Norma is unsure of how many before she snaps herself out of the gaze she's been lost in. With a trembling index finger, the strong ache of Norma's heart proves too much to tolerate as she gains the confidence to scroll through her phone contacts until she finds the one she's yearned to call for the past week. There is nothing Norma wants more than to call the Sheriff and apologize, beg for him to forget about the last week because it was all such a terrible mistake.

The moment Norma is about to tap Alex's phone number, she hears footsteps enter the kitchen and drops her phone to the table with a bang.

"Mother?"

XXXX

Dylan hesitantly strides forward through the long dull corridor, each step heavier than the next. Once the lobby comes into his line of sight, Dylan pauses momentarily and then takes a deep inhale before continuing to approach. He's overthinking it, Dylan knows this but the whole scenario he's currently trapped in is awkward as hell. Leave it to Norma to make things even worse.

Maybe it would've been better if Norma never fell for the Sheriff in the first place or maybe even better, if they hated each other. That way he wouldn't have to deal with all of the conflicted thoughts swirling around in his head at the moment. Why does it feel like he's lost another father? Why does he feel like he's lost the best one? He shouldn't get involved, but he seems to have his heart involved in this situation now too and Dylan couldn't be more pissed off about it.

Truth is, Dylan is testing the waters here. Honestly this visit isn't even about Norma today, it's more about him trying preserve the friendship he's formed with the Sheriff, a friendship he never wanted to form in the first place.

He blames Norma… again.

"Hey, is the Sheriff here?" Dylan asks the receptionist, as he casually leans his side against the desk.

The young woman smiles up at him and flutters her lashes in order to capture his attention; however, her efforts go unnoticed. "Hi Dylan. How are you? It's been a little while since you were here," she continues to send unsubtle flirting tactics his way. "I've missed seeing you here," she giggles. "I mean, we've missed seeing you here."

Dylan doesn't seem to catch the hint and instead awkwardly looks everywhere, but in her direction. "Ah," he says distracted. "Right. Ok. Is he here?"

"Sorry, Massett. He's in the next county over right now, assisting in an ongoing investigation. A real tricky one actually." A gruffer voice says from behind him, causing Dylan turn around.

"Deputy Hanson, it's been a little while." The young man greets the familiar officer as he extends his hand.

"Sure has." The officer chuckles, taking Dylan's hand with a hearty shake and a genuine grin. "I take it all that paperwork business is dealt with now?"

"Oh. Um. Yeah," Dylan clears his throat awkwardly. "Well, Norma – I mean, my mom and the Sheriff didn't exactly get along."

"I definitely know that, the whole department does." Hanson smirks. "I'm not going to lie, it was always entertaining when she paid the department a visit. A real spitfire. I've never seen Romero take the kind of crap, that he did from that woman," the older man chuckles again. "And, the names she used to call him."

Dylan rolls his eyes. "She's definitely a piece of work, I'll say that for her. Anyway, will the Sheriff be out for a while?"

"Yeah, sorry kid." Hanson replies as he adjusts the radio volume strapped on his deputy belt. "Today isn't a good day to meet with him unfortunately but he should be here tomorrow though, usual hours. Is this about your business?" The deputy steps through the half door dividing the lobby and the department offices while still maintaining conversation. "How is that going by the way?" He asks out of curiosity, remembering the messiness the young man was wrapped up in before he went legit with his own pharmaceutical profession. The dramatic change in Dylan's attitude has been nothing but positive, qualities that would make him an asset to the department which happens to be a frequent topic amongst the department lately.

With a smile, Dylan explains how his business has flourished lately. The young man is proud of how he's turned his life around; however, he can't help feeling like he's never been more lost. Not only has another father-type man vanished from his life, but the most important person has been pushed aside by his own destructive choices.

More important than anything, Dylan needs to repair what he's broken with Emma.

The real motive for Dylan coming to the department today wasn't necessarily to speak with Romero about his relationship with Norma. Instead he planned on asking the Sheriff some advice regarding his own relationship, minus the part where he would mention Emma specifically. Dylan just isn't ready to share that part of his life with anyone quite yet, not until he figures out how to fix things with her first.

After a little further conversation, Dylan leaves the department and vows to return the next day. He hopes in speaking with Romero, this will be the first step in having Emma back in his arms and if he happens to undo Norma's mistake with the Sheriff, so be it.

However, Dylan doesn't know it yet but the Sheriff will actively seek to avoid him.

XXXX

Thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18: Hidden Words

**_Author's Notes:_** You may categorize this as a filler chapter, but every little bit moves the story forward even if it's not some story altering event within it. No worries, one of those chapters is soon… maybe even the next one. Let me know what you think or what you think may happen, you may be right.

I hope you enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 18: Hidden Words_**

"You missed the kid again, Sheriff." Deputy Hanson mentions casually as Romero strides through the half door leading back to his office, ignoring the words of the officer.

Romero steps through the doorway to his workspace and takes a seat on the somewhat comfortable chair behind his desk. He pretends to shuffle through files in one of the drawers in a further attempt to pay no attention to the deputy following him. However his efforts are futile because instead of leaving, the officer sits down in one of the chairs opposite of him with an inquisitive look on his face.

After an awkward bout of silence, Romero peeks his head up to see the deputy hasn't moved. Leaning back in his office chair, he grows irritated at the other officer's continued presence because he knows where this is all leading. "Do you need something Deputy?" He asks, with a hint of annoyance.

Unfazed by the Sheriff's tone, Hanson continues to pry. "Well, I was just wondering why you avoid that kid like the plague."

The Sheriff sighs and then tilts his body over the desktop with his elbows to make eye contact with the man sitting across from him. "I'm not avoiding anyone."

Hanson relaxes back in his chair with a smirk. "Oh yes you are. Sorry boss. It's pretty evident."

Romero glances downwards and clears his throat before he acts as if he's organizing a file, which happened to already be sitting on his desk. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just doing my job."

Hanson chuckles. "Look, I respect you Romero but come on man. You've been helping out other counties almost every day now," he points out.

Romero stills his movements briefly and then goes back to skimming through paperwork with his fingers. "Oh you mean, I've been doing my job?

"He's been here almost every day for two weeks, asking to speak with you. Honestly, I've never seen our receptionist happier than when he steps into the lobby. If you don't talk with him soon, I can't be responsible for Miss Dixon's actions Sheriff." Hanson snickers, "I'm just saying this out of a concerned citizen."

The paperwork drops from his hands and stares at his deputy. "You're not going to go away unless I say something, are you?"

Placing his hands behind his head and slouching more in his chair, Hanson appears to be getting comfortable waiting for the story he is about to hear.

"Fine," Romero grumbles. "Here's the story, we don't get along… The end."

"Well that is a load of bullshit," Hanson drops his hand to the sides of the chair. "He's a good kid and from what I remember, you even talked about how Dylan would be a good addition to the department someday." The deputy then stands up from his seat and stares down at his boss. "It's fine I won't keep pushing this. This is all your business, I understand that. I just thought I'd let you know he's been here." He turns away to walk toward the door, however pauses for a moment before stepping through the doorway. "Anyway, I kind of got the impression he looks up to you." Hanson states firmly as he disappears, shutting the door behind him while leaving a guilt ridden Sheriff by himself with the deputy's words still lingering.

XXXX

Norma swirls her coffee absentmindedly with a tiny silver spoon in her right hand as she sits at the kitchen table with left elbow resting on the tabletop and chin propped on her left palm. For some reason the coffee has tasted better than ever in these recent days, most likely due to the new coffeemaker she received from a supposed anonymous source. The Sheriff must've purchased the top of the line brand, knowing how Norma needs her morning coffee. The thoughtfulness makes her heart full but with the feeling of butterflies fluttering, also comes the unbearable sensation of emptiness.

With a sigh, Norma continues to stare at the vacant seat next to her. A small smile reaches her lips at the memory of Alex sitting there on the occasional morning, after Dylan hadn't returned from the night before and Norman was still sound asleep upstairs. She remembers when one set of his fingers intertwined with hers as they both used their other hand to sip their daybreak coffee, not even paying attention how awkward the position was.

One memory in particular was when she knew, maybe they both knew how they were truly a match. How she leaned toward him that particular evening and touched his face with her gentle fingertips to clean an unfortunate wound he suffered. It's possible she may have lingered a little too long during that moment and it's possible she leaned a little closer than necessary; however, the Sheriff didn't seem to mind. At least she didn't think so, since Alex wasn't tearing his stare away from hers. Norma also didn't imagine the man tilt his face a little closer to hers, without being asked.

While Norma slightly smiles to herself at the memory, Dylan's footsteps into the room go unnoticed. "Norma?" He asks quietly in order to gain his mother's attention, though he's unsuccessful which causes him to be a little more aggressive with a step closer and a little louder tone. "Earth to Norma!"

Norma inhales deeply, breaking herself from the pleasant trance. "Dylan? Sorry, I must have drifted away for a second." She giggles uneasily as she drops the spoon from her grasp and then brings up the now lukewarm coffee to her lips for a much needed sip.

"Probably guilt." Dylan grumbles while walking towards one of the many cabinets in the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the shelf and then paces his feet in the direction of the counter. After pouring a few drops of coffee in the cup, he realizes the drink is a little too cold for his liking and drops the cup into the sink with a clash. "Jesus Norma. How long ago did you make this coffee?" He asks while turning around to face the back of his mother's chair.

"Oh, um. I couple of hours ago maybe." Norma responds, glancing up at the wall clock. She then looks downward and takes another sip without noticing the cool temperature. At the sound of shoes hitting the linoleum, Norma lifts her vision to connect with her eldest son's.

"What's wrong with you?" Dylan furrows his brow at Norma out of actual concern. "I mean right now, not in the general sense. Just to clarify," he addresses with a bit of sass but she can tell he really does speak out of genuine worry.

"I'm sorry sweetie, well, um I'm just a little distracted." She musters out a few words and then places a fake smile in an attempt to appear fine.

"I bet," Dylan replies while taking a seat in the vacant chair, but then notices the effort she's putting forth to hide her true feelings. He can tell she's suffering, no need to cause any more pain. Maybe he might not be so different than his mom after all. Ever since the strained or rather non-existent relationship with Emma, he feels a little distracted himself. He and Norma both created their own messes so maybe they deserve to feel some pain. "You're not sleeping, right?"

Norma sets her cup down and yawns with her hand covering her mouth at the exact moment of her son's question. "I guess I could be sleeping a little better."

"l've messed up with someone too," Dylan shares accidently and only realizes he's given too much information when he sees his mother's eyes widen. He quickly clears his throat and avoids Norma's gaze of anticipation. "Let's just say, I know the feeling." He pauses and then briefly looks up to gauge his very curious mother's nature, she doesn't disappoint. "Never mind, I'm just talking about the lack of sleep part. You know with business getting busier and having to meet with new buyers. I think I messed up a sale is all." He releases a shaky breath in relief when he notices Norma's face change, indicating she won't push the subject further.

With a nod, Norma drops the subject even though she knows her son's agony stems from Emma. Since Dylan basically ignores her she couldn't tell the full extend the situation with Emma, but a mother knows when her child is hurt.

Silence blankets the room for longer than comfortable for Dylan, which makes which twitchy. Maybe he's underestimated Norma's persistence on resolving her curiosity. "Anyway, I want to speak with that buyer again. I just have to figure out what to say." Dylan sighs, and slumps in his seat. I've been trying to get some advice from someone who may know how to handle, um, rejection. Unfortunately, he's been pretty busy lately."

Norma remains quiet. She knows her eldest son better than he believes, but she'll never give away her secret. She'd rather have a surface conversation with a hidden meaning buried beneath versus no conversation at all. As the simplest of principles, a mother's intuition is never wrong just as a mother can feel her child's misery. No matter how terrible Norma sees herself as a parent, at least she possesses the most basic of requirements.

"I guess we are the only ones in charge of changing things around, right? You need to straighten things out with the Sheriff, and well I guess I need to figure out the situation with this buyer." Dylan states matter-of-factly and then sighs again while straightening up in his chair. "We're the only ones who can change all of this, good or bad we're the ones in the driver's seat."

After giving a brief tight lipped smile to his mother, Dylan places the palms of his hands on the tabletop but immediately freezes his movements when he observes Norma slowly slide her hand toward one of his. The young man flinches when her fingers finally make contact; however, he ultimately remains still and allows the comfort before he slowly withdraws from the touch and steps away from the table with a tightness in his throat. "Hope it all works out for you, Norma." He utters earnestly while walking away, leaving his teary eyed mother behind.

"You too sweetie." Norma whispers while a tear escapes.

After a few minutes pass, she takes a deep breath and lifts herself from her seat. What her eldest son said did not fall onto deaf ears and she's going to prove it to not only him but herself as well. No more pity party for Norma Bates, not this time. Only she can change things around in her life.

And, win back her love.

XXXX

Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19: Change of Plans

**_Author's Notes:_** I wrote this instead of packing for an upcoming trip so I'm not exactly sure what I wrote here, but I know you all deserve more. The good news is I have the ending and epilogue already outlined.

I predict either 1 or 2 more chapters and then the epilogue left to this fiction. Also, I appreciate all of you reading this story and the other 2 I have written. Your opinions are invaluable to me, please feel free to leave your thoughts as a review!

This is definitely not edited yet, but I promise to review it as soon as I can.

I hope you enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 19: Change of Plans_**

In the following few days, Norma has been quieter than usual and even more distracted. Every time Dylan sees his mother in the house, she seems to have her head in the clouds. She always has a strange smile on her face, almost as if she is secretly plotting something.

On this particular evening Dylan snickers as he watches Norma from afar miscalculate the distance to a nearby wall, startling herself once her body hits the solid structure. Her eldest son then watches on as the unexpected thump causes her to stumble backward. Once she recovers her balance, the familiar odd grin graces her lips once again before she shuffles into another room.

He's not sure if Norma's new behavior is somehow connected to his talk with her the other day, or if this is some sort of mental break. All Dylan knows is he can't possibly handle another breakdown in this family, especially with Norman still walking on shaky ground after his last episode.

Dylan takes a deep breath while he hesitantly follows his mother into the kitchen, not sure what he'll find. His question is quickly answered when he notices his mother staring out the window, with one hand gripping what appears from his line of sight to be an empty glass and the other resting on the countertop.

"Norma?" He asks quietly, while carefully stepping closer to her. When he receives no response, Dylan continues to walk closer and calls out her name a little louder this time but is met with the same result. Just as he is about to reach out to shake her shoulder, a yelling voice causes his body to flinch.

The unexpected noise leads to a crash of the cup in Norma's hand to drop and break on the counter's surface, knocking her senses back into reality. Her head whips around to witness her youngest son being physically restrained by her eldest.

"MOTHER!" Norman screams over and over again, interrupting the previous tranquility of the room. The plans to mend her broken soul continually running through her mind for the past few days abruptly end.

"Calm down, Norman! Jesus, she's fine, RELAX!" Dylan roars, struggling to keep his younger brother under control. However, his grasp is broken when he feels a sharp pain to his knee. In an instant Dylan collapses to the ground in a heap with a wince, realizing quickly it was his younger brother who delivered a swift kick backward to make contact with his knee.

"Oh my God Norman! STOP IT!" Norma screams as she runs passed her youngest son, to rush toward her eldest. Immediately, she drops to her knees and attempts to assist Dylan to his unstable feet without even a glance at Norman.

Seeing his mother rush to Dylan's side stirs a terrible ache in Norman's heart. "NO! NO! NO!" He shouts repeatedly while tugging on his own hair with a frantic grip.

When Dylan is finally able to stand with the aid of his mother, he leans his back against the closest wall and puts his full weight on his left leg to avoid any more pressure to his right knee. His breath heaves as he observes his mom attempt to restrict Norman's self-destructive acts the best she can.

After a few minutes, Dylan sees Norman's movements still and his gaze glaze over. Norman's head then falls forward with his forehead hitting his mother's shoulder. Instinctively Norma wraps her comforting arms around her shaken son, holding him close as she whispers calming words into his ear.

Feeling like he's an intruder on a family moment between mother and son, Dylan hobbles on his wobbly knee while using each nearby wall as a guide into the living room. Once he reaches the couch, Dylan settles down in the cushions and rests his knee atop of one of the decorative pillows. He takes a deep breath and slips his eyes closed, needing a break from everything and everyone around him for just a moment.

The sound of footsteps hitting the hardwood floor trigger Dylan's eyes to shoot open in time to observe an almost catatonic Norman being led up the stairs by a tearful Norma. After beholding the miserable sight of his brother's condition, Dylan once again closes his eyelids to rest his thoughts.

"Just a little further honey," Norma encourages quietly as they finally reach Norman's bedside.

XXXX

When almost an hour passes, Norma emerges from her youngest son's room and carefully closes the door behind her. While sluggishly moving down the stairs still out of sorts, Norma halts her footsteps and clutches the banister tightly with her right hand when she notices Dylan resting on the living room couch with his knee propped.

A tear slips from the corner of her eye as she warily tip toes closer to Dylan. She can't stop blaming herself in seeing the grimace on his otherwise peaceful face. Quickly wiping the wetness from her cheek with her fingertips, Norma rushes into the kitchen. After grabbing some pain relief, water and an ice pack, Norma balances all the supplies in her arms and then strides back into the other room. She places 2 aspirins and a glass of water on the coffee table next to her son, while delicately arranging the ice pack on his damaged knee.

Norma pats his leg soothingly with the palm of her hand as a sign of comfort and then thoughtfully drapes a blanket over him. She then strides toward the other couch in the living room and takes a seat, watching her son lovingly.

Only a few minutes pass before Dylan leisurely blinks his eyes open to connect with his mother's stare. "Norma?" He questions with a coarse voice after the strain on his vocal cords almost two hours earlier. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping," Norma replies with a tearful smile. "How are you sweetie?"

Dylan rolls his eyes and leans forward to grab the medicine his mother set out for him. "My knee will be fine." He swallows down the aspirin with water and then sets the empty glass down. "You don't have to concern yourself with me Norma. I'm not Norman."

"I know, but you're still my son and I want to help." She states with a tremble in her tone.

Dylan scuffs as he sits up a little straighter on the couch, adjusting the ice on his knee with the change in his position. "Just focus on Norman," Dylan pauses, pushing down the blanket his mother just covered him with. "And yourself. What's going on with you lately anyways?" He asks with a raised brow and a pointed stare directed at his mother, who has a look of confusion etched on her features. "I literally watched you walk into wall today."

"Oh. Um, well, sweetie. I just-."

Dylan groans in frustration. "Ugh, spit it out Norma."

"I was thinking about Alex," she admits with hesitation. "And about our last conversation. Anyway, I guess I've been distracted lately. Your words made me aware of how wrong I was when it came to him. How I truly can't let him go."

Dylan smirks at her confession.

"However, things have changed now." She states with surety, trying to convince not only her eldest son but also herself. "I can't – "

The young man's knowing grin, turns to a frown in hearing his mother's words. "Don't," he murmurs under his breath with a shake of his head. "Don't use your son as an excuse again," his voice grows louder and more forceful. "It's not for the best to leave the Sheriff behind. You know this. In times like these, adding another form of support can only help him… And you." Dylan sighs, tired of repeating the same conversation. "I can't be here forever, Norma. Keep that in mind."

Dylan's words remain in her mind as she watches her son drift away to sleep. After a few quiet moments, Norma stands from her chair and approaches Dylan to once again cover him with the previously discarded blanket. She gently swipes his sandy blonde hair from his forehead with her fingertips and then leans down to kiss his forehead. With one last smile no one sees, Norma gradually walks up the stairs still consumed with possibilities.

Norma walks into her room and lies down, it's been an exhausting evening for her family and she has no more strength to fight her tiredness. Though unfortunately for her, sleep will not find her tonight. While both her sons rest peacefully, Norma endures consciousness despite the yawn she exhales.

Moving images of Alex slowly touching her face with his soothing fingertips, lovingly staring at her with his warm brown eyes and whispering sweet words in her ear while lying in his protective arms is all she can think about while she stares into the darkness of her room. Squeezing her eyes shut briefly, Norma tries to shake the precious imageries from her mind but it doesn't work. No matter how hard she tries to justify her actions of pushing Alex away, she just can't let go of him.

Norma spends the evening tossing and turning, obsessed with trying to find everyone's happy ending.

XXXX

A couple of days after the blow to his knee, Dylan still feels a sharp pain when he prepares for the day. When he pulls open the blinds with a squint in his eyes at the blinding sun, Dylan glances outside in time to see a familiar figure walking into the motel office. He smiles in anticipation of seeing Emma this morning, finally allowing himself to tell her how sorry he is for every time he's pulled away from her. The mistakes he's witnessed his mother make when it comes to the Sheriff, is enough for him to realize the fault in his own actions in dealing with Emma.

The similarities between him and Norma when it comes to relationships, frightens him to the core. This will be his chance to start over and break free from whatever cycle he's caught in.

Dylan hops down the stairs with his left leg receiving the brunt of his weight in order to preserve the soreness in his right knee. He glides the palm of his hand down the banister to use as a crutch to relieve the aching pressure building and distracts himself from the pain by rehearsing the words he's prepared to say since his epiphany.

His strategy of distraction continues to aid him down the dreadfully long outside staircase until his final step hits gravel. Dylan takes in one last strong inhale and exhale before limping his way into the motel office to have one of the most important conversations he's ever had.

The hanging bells hit against the glass of the front office door, alerting Emma to his entry.

"Hello. Welcome to the Bates' Mo – . " Emma chirps politely as she pops her head up from underneath the desk. "Oh, Dylan?"

"Um, yeah hi." He replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand out of nervousness. "I was hoping I could talk to you. Do you have time?"

Emma steps out from behind the desk to awkwardly stand in front of him. "Sure. I was just filing some old guest receipts. We can talk in the back room, there's something I need to talk to you about also."

Dylan follows; however, his limp doesn't go unnoticed. "Are you alright? What happened?" She questions with a concerned expression, reaching out to touch his leg but then immediately retracts her fingertips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to – " she apologizes with a blush to her cheeks.

"It's fine Emma. Just a bit of an issue with my knee." He flashes a tight-lipped smile at her nervousness.

They stare silently and uneasily at each other for far too long before both rush out words at the same time, each prompting the other to speak first. Dylan clears his throat and then urges Emma to speak. "You can go first. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I have some news." She glances down to her feet briefly before slowly raising her gaze to meet Dylan's. "I'm leaving," she whispers so quietly it's almost goes unheard. Almost.

Dylan steps backward, shock written all over his face while his heart begins to crack. "When?" He struggles to ask in his surprise.

"A week," she replies softly. "I got accepted into the University of Washington in Seattle. I will be telling Norma today." Emma pauses as her fingers twitch to tangle with his, missing his touch desperately. Secretly, she hopes Dylan will ask to go with her to start their life together. However, in reading his body language she knows this is a request she'll never hear. "It's a chance for me to move forward."

Dylan's eyes remain unfocused and continue to look everywhere but in Emma's direction. "Right. Ok, well, congratulations are in order then." He forces a smile, discomfort blatantly obvious in both his voice and stature.

After a few distressing minutes of silence, Emma can no longer handle the quietness. "You wanted to tell me something?" She asks hopefully, giving Dylan one more chance to declare his true feelings for her.

Unfortunately, her hopes are dashed when he finally utters the words she doesn't want to hear. "It's nothing important," Dylan states nonchalantly as he turns around and staggers toward the front of the office. He turns around briefly before stepping outside. "Congratulations again." Dylan mutters under his breath as he disappears from her field of vision.

She covers her face with her hands and allows herself to sob until she has no more tears left.

XXXX

Dylan decides to drive to his cabin after the devastating news he just heard from Emma. He doesn't consider this to be his usual coping habit of running away, instead more of a retreat to clear his mind. Besides when he approached the outside steps to his mother's house after the heartbreaking conversation he couldn't even fathom climbing the tricky staircase while his knee felt on fire.

After an initial feeling of overwhelming anger floods his veins, Dylan finally accepts he can only blame himself for everything that has happened with Emma. Though the thought of losing her is unimaginable. How can he just move on when she's all he can think about?

As he pulls into the driveway surrounded by the calming woods, Dylan's head throbs uncontrollably. He applies pressure to his right temple to somehow help soothe the ache with his right index finger when he notices a stack of paper filed on the desk. His eyes widen in remembering the important business meeting he has the next day. With all of the drama from his family and Emma, he's almost forgotten how essential this consultation is. If everything goes smoothly, he could afford to expand his little business to reach past state lines.

Immediately, he pulls out the chair tucked under his desk and gets to work on his laptop. Trying to push his personal life struggles to the back of his mind, Dylan creates the crucial presentation. However, mental pictures of a certain auburn haired young woman with golden brown eyes keeps fracturing his thought process.

When several hours pass and his tired eyes fall shut, Dylan drops his head to the surface of his desk with a thump. In an instant his body jerks awake with a loud gasp in realizing he's been asleep longer than he thought. The young man races around the cabin in a frenzy, but manages to get ready for the trip out of town for his consultation.

XXXX

While making the trip back to White Pine Bay, Dylan grins widely and sings along to a random song blaring over one of the radio stations. The presentation went well according to all involved, which means a grand expansion to his small business that he's grown from nothing just a little over a year ago.

The moment the initial plans for the growth had been accepted, Dylan found himself with his index finger automatically hovering over Emma's name in this phone. However, he caught himself a second before touching his screen and instead made a call to Remo to announce the good news.

Still riding his natural high, Dylan pulled into the parking lot of his favorite diner. The tiny eatery has always reminded him of his cabin and the instant serenity it brings him whenever he enters the glass doors. Luckily the place is mostly kept a secret, only known to the dedicated customers who have found themselves enjoying the quietened atmosphere hidden in the outskirts of town.

When he pulls his truck into one of the designated vehicle spots outlined in the lot and turns off the motor, Dylan sees a familiar vehicle parked a few stalls down.

Dylan smirks to himself, knowing the Sheriff is inside and no longer able to avoid him.

XXXX

Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20: Live Without Regret

**_Author's Notes:_** Sorry everyone, I actually thought I had posted the next chapter already until I received another review. I really appreciate all of you and I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. FYI, I have big plans for the next one…

*This is definitely not edited yet.

Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I hope you enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 20: Live Without Regret_**

While sipping his afternoon coffee, the Sheriff studies a case file from the borderline county he's been assisting for almost a week. After a yawn, Romero realizes quickly not even an afternoon caffeine binge can help with his diminishing energy level these days. The unexpected break up with Norma is taking a toll on him. The darkened circles under his eyes, the slump to his shoulders and his overall distracted focus are all evidence of him struggling.

With a sigh, Romero sets his cup down and glances down at some reports within the file but once again he finds his thoughts drifting towards a certain captivating woman with hair the color of sunshine and eyes similar to sapphires.

His absent stare is broken by the sound of a familiar voice. When he glances up, the Sheriff sees an unexpected face staring back at him.

"You alright, Sheriff?" Dylan asks with a raised brow.

Romero's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting to run into the young man he's been actively trying to avoid in his sanctuary. Was he followed? There's no other explanation for why Dylan would be standing in front of him right now. The Sheriff himself only happened to stumble across the quiet diner one late night over a week ago, after a shift out of his jurisdiction. He's been here almost every day since.

Without thinking, the Sheriff blurts out a question. "Did you follow me here?"

Dylan's expression turns from concerned to instantly offended, Romero immediately regrets his words when he notices the young man's immediate change in demeanor. "What? Of course not! Jesus, do you honestly think I have nothing else to do with my time," Dylan rolls his eyes, now filled with a bit of anger. "I just wanted to ask your opinion about something, well, sort of personal. You helped me before and I appreciated it, but it doesn't matter what it is about anymore. I'll figure it out." He sighs and takes an awkward step backward. "But, it had nothing to do with Norma. I want no part of that mess."

Dylan continues to speak while glaring daggers at the Sheriff, who has chosen to be quiet. "And to answer your question, no I didn't follow you here." Dylan then raises his volume and directs his next words to the waitress at the register. "Bonnie, can I get the usual? Same table?"

"Sure thing, hon." The waitress calls out, while quickly writing down the young man's food request.

After giving his order, Dylan turns to face the Sheriff again with a smirk. "I've been here before," he states matter-of-factly as he walks away to a table toward the back of the diner.

It only takes about 10 minutes of solitude for Romero to realize he's made a mistake. Quickly he scrambles to gather his items and strides over to the register where one of the diner's waitresses stands.

"Ready to pay the check, Sheriff?" The waitress smiles.

Romero reciprocates the grin. "Actually, I would like to order some dinner."

The waitress, Ann according to her name tag, pulls a pad of paper and pen from her skirt before making eye contact with the Sheriff again ready for his request.

After Ann submits the food order, she returns to the register. "Ok sir, we will bring it to your table when it is done." She advises but then notices his arms holding the few items he originally brought in with them and eyes him skeptically.

"Actually, can you bring my food to that table over there?" Romero requests, directing the young waitress' attention to Dylan's table in the back of the diner. "And put his order on my tab."

"To Dylan's table?" She asks, confused how the young man would know the Sheriff.

"Yes." He responds with a nod and then pauses for a few seconds, curious as to how long Dylan has been using this little diner as a hide away from his problems. "He's been coming here for a while?"

Ann smiles fondly as she stares in Dylan's direction, both noticing how the young man has his attention solely focused on some paperwork sprawled in front of him. "Oh yes, for a long time now. He used to come here for at least coffee a few times a week so we all really got to know him," her smile then suddenly drops. "Unfortunately, he disappeared for a bit and we were all hoping nothing happened to him. We were very relieved to see him walk back through our door over a month ago, though he seems sad every time he's come around recently."

Romero knows the reason for Dylan's sadness, but he pushes the thought aside.

XXXX

Romero approaches the young man's table carefully, knowing Dylan will most likely be unfriendly toward him after what had transpired mere minutes before. As the Sheriff cautiously takes a seat, he realizes Dylan doesn't recognize his presence. Whether it's on purpose or not, he's unable to tell from the young man's detached conduct.

The silence continues for another minute before the Sheriff hears a familiar voice speak. Dylan questions monotone, his eyes remain engrossed within the pages of paperwork in front of him. "Are you following me now?"

"Alright. I deserve that." Romero acknowledges, clearing his throat while he sets his items in the empty space next to him in the diner's booth.

Dylan finally looks up from his work with a smirk. "You sure have an ego Sheriff," he scoffs and then shoots an intense glare at the older man sitting across from him. "I do have a life outside of dealing with Norma's craziness and her consequences."

Romero lifts his hands as a sign of surrender. "I know that," he sighs with a shake to his head. "I've been avoiding some situations. Unfortunately, you happened to fall into one of those situations."

"You don't need to explain. I know the drill. You were just trying to impress Norma by being nice to me. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last." Dylan shrugs his shoulders and then breaks his stare to return to his work, completely uninterested in continuing the conversation.

Romero settles back in his seat, thinking about what to say next. Using his thumb and forefinger, he yanks at the neckline of his shirt to release some pressure building in his throat. To say this is uncomfortable, is drastically understating the tense reality. While it would be easy to stand up and walk away right now, the Sheriff's guilt won't allow him to move a muscle.

Dead silence surrounds their table, minus the background the chatter of the other few customers in the diner. The quiet must be too much for Dylan to handle because suddenly his neck snaps upward with his hand dropping to the table simultaneously, causing the Sheriff to flinch in his seat. "What are you still doing here?" Dylan asks in a whisper-yell with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, just relax Massett. I know I'm in the wrong here and I'm trying to apologize." Romero states with a sterner tone, which then turns calmer as his words continue. "It's not going well, clearly."

"Clearly," Dylan retorts with a roll to his eyes. "What do you want from me anyways?"

Before another word could be uttered the waitress places their dinners in front of them and then steps away quickly with a smile, realizing she may have interrupted a tense moment.

"I want you to tell me what you wanted to talk about before, when I wasn't available." Romero says, eyeing up the delicious food in front of him. "And, I guess I'd like to know why you're dressed up as if you work in a bank." Romero smirks.

Dylan moves his notebook and paperwork to the side, placing his plate directly in front of himself. "I wasn't going to talk to you about Norma, just so you know. She gets herself into her own messes all of the time, I'm done trying to get her out of them. I guess I needed some advice about something, but you weren't available."

In between bites, the Sheriff clears his throat and pauses for a moment before replying. "Well, I'm here now so maybe I can help."

Unsure if he can trust Romero, Dylan is reluctant to share any specifics. In order to still protect his own privacy but maybe receive a guidance, he'll keep the details buried. "I think, well – I'm on the edge of a decision. But, this could be one of the biggest decisions I've ever or will ever make."

Romero's eyes widen in surprise with the admission, but decides to nod his head and remain silent in order for Dylan to continue freely. He does have a suspicion this whole dilemma concerns a certain auburn haired young woman, though he's going to keep that idea to himself.

"I'm just not sure if I should follow my instincts or my head on this one." Dylan confesses, leaving out his true question if he should pursue his heart's desires by being with Emma or stay in his safe zone as his mind usually guides him. Though if he's being honest, his pattern of following his head hasn't always worked out well for him.

"Sometimes we just have to take a chance in life, a leap as the saying goes." He chuckles a little, realizing how cheesy what he said sounds. Kind of reminds him of a father/son dialogue, which actually gives him some sort of epiphany. "It could potentially be the best choice you've ever made." Romero sighs sadly, closing his eyes briefly as he thinks of his own circumstance. "The worst feeling is the sense of regret and loss." At this point the Sheriff feels this overwhelming need to continue with this fatherly conversation, slipping even deeper into the dad role that he never realized he wanted. "Does this have anything to do with what you're wearing?"

"Sort of," Dylan smiles sheepishly. "I'm trying to expand my business."

Romero flashes a proud smile, sitting up a little straighter. "That's great Massett!"

Dylan grins widely at the Sheriff's words of encouragement, but then his smile suddenly falters. "Yeah, well – nothing is set in stone or anything yet. I just need this deal to go through to even have a chance to make this big decision."

Romero nods, hoping to prove his support because he truly is proud of the young man. "I'm sure things will work out Massett and if they don't, keep trying. If you don't keep pushing forward, you'll never move ahead. Right?" He's almost cringing inside of how much he sounds like a dad cliché.

"Umm – yeah, thanks Sheriff. I – I guess I need to hear, well, all of this. I think I know what to do now," Dylan flashes a grateful smile.

"Glad to hear. Now, eat your food." Romero smirks with a parental tone as he takes a bite of his own burger, now feeling confident in his new role.

In between bites, Romero and Dylan discuss the young man's business plans. The Sheriff provides positive insights and ideas to improve the possibility of his business proposal being accepted.

After the Sheriff insists on paying the bill, Dylan stops abruptly as soon as they step outside of the diner to express a few more words. "I know we weren't going to mention her name, so I won't. But, she told me how much she regrets everything. Things with her and Norman are, well, complicated I guess you could say. Even after all of this time, I still don't understand. Norman needs help, I believe that much is clear. The problem is Norma believes she's the only one who can fix his problems, so she can't let him go." Dylan pauses for a moment to glance at the Sheriff, who is now wearing a puzzled expression. "I know I shouldn't bring this up, but you know we were talking about regret before. Anyway I feel like you should know, she isn't heartless just confused."

With a simple wave and a thank you, Dylan gets in his truck and drives away leaving a stunned Sheriff behind. He had no words for the young man as he spoke, not even when he waved goodbye. The thoughts Dylan has planted are now ingrained in his mind. She feels regret. For some reason, this brings him comfort even though he hates to hear her upset.

Maybe what they've had, isn't lost. Maybe they can start anew. Maybe their future is still bright.

However, is he ready to forgive her? That is the true question.

XXXX

Sparkling blue eyes slowly blink open with a smile playing on her lips as she meets the stare of deep brown eyes hovering over her. His strong arms cage her body within mere inches of his. "Good morning _Love_ ," the Sheriff whispers with a somewhat rough voice due to the early hours. Wearing a coy grin he leans into her further, close enough to place a sweetened kiss to her forehead before he moves to her side.

"Morning," Norma replies softly while nuzzling into his embrace. "I love waking up in your arms, Sheriff."

His left arm lifts from her right hip to trace the curves of her face with his gentle fingertips and moves a stray blonde hair behind her ear. "I guess it's alright." He responds dryly with a bored expression and detached tone, but then chuckles loudly when he notices Norma's facial reaction. He knows some sort of smack of her hand or nudge would be coming his way. As predicted, Alex immediately feels a sharp poke of a forefinger to one of his pectoral muscles in protest.

In response, Romero gathers her closer and dances his fingers across the dip of her waist, tickling her side. Her wild giggles turn to soft hums of contentment as his touch slowly turns from teasing into soothing. "You know I would never want to be anywhere else," he mutters breathlessly while connecting his loving stare with hers.

Leaning her chin upward, Norma stretches her neck to touch her lips to his for a quick peck but the kiss deepens when Alex raises his hand to place his palm tenderly on her cheek. She whines happily as the kiss is intensifies and moves her body impossibly closer to his, maybe only a couple of inches separating the two now.

When their sweetened connection finally breaks apart, Romero still doesn't let her go. Instead he easily shifts her body to lay across his with Norma ultimately using his chest as a new pillow for her head. The feeling of their embrace, embarrassingly sends butterflies throughout his insides. Not much different than when he was a teenage boy with a crush. He inhales deeply, immediately met with the scent of vanilla with a hint of lavender which radiates from Norma's skin.

A gratified grin graces his lips while his eyelids begin to feel heavy and his breaths start to even out, just as Norma's had a little while ago.

However, an annoying beeping noise from the bedside table continues to blare over and over again causing the couple to flinch awake with the continuous disturbing sound.

"Don't leave me."

Romero feels the words rumble throughout his chest before he truly hears them. "What? Of course not?" He whispers in return to reassure the nervous voice.

"Please Alex, don't go." The volume of the familiar sugary voice increases, becoming a little more intense.

His eyes remain squeezed shut, but he now feels a light breath float above him and two gentle palms surround his shoulders which then move upward to cup his jaw. "Please stay with me."

Unfortunately the consistent staccato noise blasts louder and louder to the point where he slaps his hand around the bed, hoping to shut out the sound any means necessary. But after several minutes and the noise only growing more obnoxious, Romero finally pries his eyes open only to be disappointed with what he sees … or what he doesn't see.

What he doesn't see is Norma's twinkling blue eyes gazing down at him as he believed. He only sees the dull, the beige colored walls staring back at him.

His heart grows heavier and heavier in his chest by the moment while his stomach keeps twisting in knots as he struggles to recover from his very vivid dream. With a sorrowful sigh the Sheriff reaches over to his bedside table and shuts off his alarm, resisting the urge to rip it from the socket and toss it across the room.

After silence finally consumes the room, Romero spends a few minutes simply staring up at the ceiling blankly while starfishing his bed. He's more confused than ever with all of these conflicting thoughts causing chaos in his mind.

Is his pride really too strong to never forgive her?

Can he truly live without her?

Is she worth all of the heartbreak he knows she'll inevitably inflict upon him?

No woman has ever made him feel so comfortable, while simultaneously keeping him on the edge of his seat as Norma Bates has. Maybe he needs to remember his own advice and take a chance.

When his feelings are stable enough to face the world, the Sheriff lets his mind stray a bit back to the dream. The Sheriff's cheeks slightly blush at the recollection and suddenly he senses the need for a cold shower, if he's being honest. More than anything though, the memory of Norma lying in his arms warms his typically stoic soul. He just can't seem to escape the way he felt holding her in the dream …

He felt complete.

XXXX

So what do you think... Will Romero look past Norma's flaws? Will Dylan be able to fix his relationship with Emma? Thank you to all of my readers!


	21. Chapter 21: Someone You Loved

**_Author's Notes:_** _Italic font_ represents a memory. I have no idea if I specified the season in earlier chapters, so I am setting it as late August. Also, here I go again inserting music into the storyline. (Look for Lewis Capaldi's " _Someone You Loved"_ )

*This is not edited, but I definitely owe all of you a chapter. The holidays have taken a toll on my free time!

Please let me know what you think by leaving a review because I'm not sure if I'm on a good track or a bad one with this fiction. I'm sort of just letting the story happen with no plan anymore so it may be a tad longer than I originally thought. I'm not even sure exactly what's going to happen anymore.

Hopefully there are still readers out there enjoying this!

 ** _Chapter 21: Someone You Loved_**

Dylan slowly blinks his eyes open to be met with an unfamiliar light beige ceiling. As he rests on his back on top of a soft comforter that he's never felt before, Dylan squeezes his eyelids shut to avoid the light of sunshine blaring through the blinds. Within seconds Dylan springs to his feet, immediately grabbing his head due to a sharp pain shooting across his forehead from the quick movement. The young man glances down, noticing he's still wearing his now wrinkled dress pants and shirt with his tie thrown to the floor along with his suit jacket. Apparently he was so exhausted last night, he didn't get under the sheets of the bed or even remove his shoes.

Dylan groans as he struggles to remember where he is.

After a few seconds, a realization hits him when he suddenly recalls the events of the previous night. With another painful moan, Dylan moves his sluggish body to sit on the edge of the bed while gradually moving his hands down his face until he ultimately rests them on his thighs. After a deep breath, Dylan begins to recall the moment when he decided to stop at a local bar after the conversation with the Sheriff for a drink, which ultimately turned into more than a few.

In speaking with Romero yesterday, he realized something that disturbed him greatly.

 _While sitting in the little bar establishment just outside the city limits of White Pine Bay last night, Dylan had an epiphany. He's exactly like his mother. The thought sent chills down his spine and the only way he could think of to clear this troubling realization from his mind was to fall back into his old pattern, alcohol._

 _The problem is after the first drink, the idea remained firmly in his thoughts. After the second and third, Dylan continued to make correlations between Norma and himself. He couldn't help but think about how he's been treating Emma the same as his mother has been handling her relationship with the Sheriff. The notion makes him drink his fourth drink faster, as well as his fifth._

 _In the past, Dylan would've continued to drink his problems away until he passed out but this time he stopped himself. A pair of deep brown eyes flashed through his thoughts, compelling him to push away the sixth drink and to stand on wobbly legs from his bar stool._

 _With careful steps, Dylan stumbled outside and welcomed the fresh breeze of the evening to sweep across his face. The air sobered him a little, though not enough to drive._

 _Emma's good sense had been influencing him, which made him smile to himself. In the past, Dylan may not have made the right decision, but since being with Emma he's come to realize his previous dangerous ways. As he staggered through his first few steps, Dylan began to regain his balance again as he walked next door to a small yet somewhat charming motel._

With a shake of his head, Dylan carefully hoists his drained body from the bed and gathers his tie along with his crumpled suit jacket from the floor. After pulling the tie loosely around his neck and shoving his arms through the disheveled sleeves of his jacket, Dylan scans the area to ensure he leaves nothing behind and then exits the room. It isn't until he's officially checking out of the motel that he notices the clock. How could so many hours pass without him even noticing?

After paying for the room plus a little extra due to an unexpected late check out, Dylan strides to his truck and climbs inside. In starting the engine, he grabs his phone from his pants pocket and quickly plugs it into the power source when he notices his battery had died at some point yesterday. He inhales deep in his lungs while he reverses out of the lot and then slowly exhales as his wheels hit the pavement of the open road. With his eyes steady on the road, Dylan's mind drifts and focuses only on what next steps he needs to take to make things right with Emma. He can't let her slip through his fingers like she has before.

XXXX

Norma starts cleaning the kitchen after an early dinner. A dinner her eldest son once again missed with absolutely no communication. Norma would be lying if she said this silence gave her no concern. In fact, Norma has been on edge since yesterday when Dylan didn't show up to a special gathering she arranged for Emma's departure. While it is true the celebratory dinner was a last minute plan including only four people, her intention was to mend whatever strain seemed to be plaguing the relationship between Emma and her eldest son. Unfortunately as the time continued to pass, Norma noticed Emma's hopefulness seem to dim. The twinkle in her eyes when the close-knit party began, faded throughout the night when the person she wanted to see the most never showed.

 _Norma noticed the young woman step out of the room as discretely as she could when only four people are involved, to what Norma believes were attempts to reach Dylan. In seeing Emma's disappointment turn into sadness, Norma began to also try to contact her eldest son only to be disappointed with each unanswered ring. Even the volumes of text messages she sent were left with no response. Still with the three other guests, Norma couldn't help but feel alone without the Sheriff by her side in addition to the noticeably missing Dylan._

As she washes the last dirty dish for the evening, Norma approaches the table to take a seat. Norman left the kitchen minutes ago to start his shift at the hotel office. With White Pine Bay's big last day of summer celebration tonight, the hotel is busier than usual since there is an influx of visitors from surrounding areas for the weekend. Because Emma's last day as an employee of the motel was yesterday, responsibilities will be squarely on the shoulders of Norma and her youngest son due to Dylan being occupied with his own business to run. Convinced all Norman needs is to gain more responsibilities in his life, Norma assigns more hours and tasks when it comes to motel.

Norman has been different lately, almost as if he's at ease again. She's hoping this change in behavior is from the extra obligations of the business rather than what she fears, the lack of the Sheriff's presence. Though Norma hasn't actually announced her relationship to her youngest son, Norman is extremely perceptive and secretive. For this reason, she's pretty sure Norman knows about the love affair she's desperately tried to hide from him. Recently she's jumped to the conclusion that Norman has indeed figured out her undisclosed relationship, which has caused him to act up with more episodes when the Sheriff's presence was more frequent.

But the most difficult aspect of giving up the one thing that has brought the special cure for her loneliness is each day without Alex causes her own heart to break more and more, in fact she's close to shattering completely. Even with the occasional cheeky banter or disagreement with the Sheriff, Norma felt better than her life without him in it. Of course, Norma wants both her sons to be happy but should it always be at the expense of her own contentment? Doesn't she deserve to have her own fairytale ending?

With her emotions stirred up since her eldest son's disappearing act and an entirely restless sleep the night before, Norma especially misses her soulmate. She just needs to hear his voice, reassuring her everything will be alright. Therefore, earlier that morning Norma decided to throw caution into the wind and contact the Sheriff.

 _In her absolute desperation to hear the man's voice, Norma called Alex. She cleverly disguised it as a concern regarding Dylan's whereabouts, but sadly the Sheriff didn't answer. Using the same excuse, Norma called the non-emergency line in hopes of reaching her love. Dejectedly, her request to speak with Sheriff Romero was denied. Norma cleverly covered her frustration by reporting the disappearance of her eldest son to the officer who did answer her call, only to receive a message later stating Dylan was seen last night and not to worry._

However her uneasiness remains, especially since she has yet to see her son walk through the door.

She remains quiet, so quiet that only the sound of the clock ticking in the living room is heard. The woman stares at her phone resting on the tabletop next to her, contemplating if she should try reaching out to Alex again. Norma pauses just as her fingertip is to touch the screen, second guessing herself. As she goes to once again dial the Sheriff, Norma hears the front door open.

Abandoning her train of thought, Norma jumps from her seat and follows the sound in a rush. "Dylan!" The woman yells out of both excitement and anger as she approaches her son. When Norma is close enough, she wraps her arms around him with a sigh of relief. "Where were you?" She asks with tears in her eyes, growing even more concerned in noticing Dylan's tousled appearance and the hint of alcohol on his clothes. "I've been worried sick! You wouldn't answer my calls."

Dylan raises a brow at his mother's reaction and takes a step backwards, out of her arm's reach. "I was nowhere," he snaps while moving past her but stops when he feels her hand tightly grip his bicep. He's apparently harboring some resentment toward his mother, remembering how he may not be so different from her. Maybe it isn't fair of him to blame her for his own relationship issues, but it's easier. "I just have some things to take care of and then I'm leaving again."

"We were worried," Norma responds in a whisper while releasing her son's arm.

Dylan turns to face her with a puzzled look. "Who's we?"

Norma attempts to hide her smile, knowing this is going to be her chance to bring up Emma. She probably shouldn't mettle in her son's life, but Norma just can't sit back and watch Dylan make the same mistakes as her. "Well, me and your brother of course." Norma looks up to see Dylan roll his eyes and begin to turn away from her. "And Emma." A smile forms on her lips when Dylan's movements freeze before quickly turning on his heels with widened eyes.

"Emma? She was here last night?" He questions, careful not to show too much emotion as he asks but he fails.

"Yes honey. I was trying to reach you yesterday because we had a special dinner with Emma and her father as a going away celebration last night." Norma hides a smirk when she continues, knowing she's about to deceive her son though she considers it to be for a good cause. Maybe the urgency of her words will spark something in the young man, hopefully he'll realize what he could lose if he doesn't act now. "Emma is leaving early in the morning, if she hasn't already."

"What? She's not supposed to leave for a few days?" Dylan pauses in the realization of his eager tone. "I mean, I thought she was going to be here awhile longer."

"She was supposed to be sweetie, but before Emma left last night she mentioned how it was time for her to go." Norma observes her eldest son's shoulders slump forward and his head drop slightly in what appears to be rejection. This may not have been th.e best idea, seeing Dylan's reaction causes a tinge of sadness to strike in her chest. "Maybe you could call her? I can give you her number."

Dylan clears his throat and fidgets with his suit jacket. "Um, actually she gave it to me one time. I probably still have it in my phone," he answers awkwardly while quickly moving around his mother toward the front door with Norma hurriedly following him.

"Where are you going?" Norma asks with a knowing smile, already knowing where he plans to race off to. "You just got here!"

Stopping abruptly, Dylan turns to face his mother with one hand turning the doorknob. "I just have a few things to take care of," he states with a slightly reassuring grin. "Don't let fear decide your happiness, Norma. In the end we all deserve it." Dylan utters under his breath as he steps through the door.

XXXX

Emma finds herself drowning in gloom with an open suitcase sitting at the end of her bed. Emma's new life is supposed to begin with her soulmate by her side in a few days, but instead her journey will start alone and much quicker than she thought. Tears slowly creep down her cheeks as she lies her exhausted body down, flipping on her side to ball up in almost a fetus position. Then in an attempt to quiet her destructive thoughts, Emma puts a pair of earbuds in her ears and allows the music to calm her nerves.

A song Emma used to love singing along with in secret, now just doesn't seem the same when she hears it. Now it seems to be the wounded ballad defining her exact existence, instead of a carefree chance to exercise her vocal chords. (Lewis Capaldi _"Someone You Loved"_ ).

 _I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me_ _  
_ _This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy_ _  
_ _I need somebody to heal_ _  
_ _Somebody to know_ _  
_ _Somebody to have_ _  
_ _Somebody to hold_ _  
_ _It's easy to say_ _  
_ _But it's never the same_ _  
_ _I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

Emma sighs sadly as the first verse echoes through her mind…

 _Now the day bleeds_ _  
_ _Into nightfall_ _  
_ _And you're not here_ _  
_ _To get me through it all_ _  
_ _I let my guard down_ _  
_ _And then you pulled the rug_ _  
_ _I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

She sniffles through the next verse, feeling every emotion the song stirs awake…

 _I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to_ _  
_ _This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you_ _  
_ _Now, I need somebody to know_ _  
_ _Somebody to heal_ _  
_ _Somebody to have_ _  
_ _Just to know how it feels_ _  
_ _It's easy to say but it's never the same_ _  
_ _I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_

The third verse continues to tug at her soul, until nothing is left.

 _And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes_ _  
_ _I fall into your arms_ _  
_ _I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around_

She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, not even hearing the end of the song. With a deep inhale, Emma reopens her eyes to see her door slowly open. She sits up, glancing at the doorway to see her dad flash a sympathetic smile.

"Emma? Are you alright?" He speaks softly and then catches a glimpse of her suitcase. "Are you packing already?"

The young woman pulls the earbuds from her ears and throws them on her nightstand. "I'm leaving tomorrow," Emma whispers as she walks toward one of her dressers and pulls some clothes from a drawer.

"But, you were pretty insistent on waiting for another few days. You even told Norma last night that you wouldn't be leaving just yet because you needed time. What changed?" William asks as he slowly approaches her, concerned with the sudden shift in his daughter's plans.

Trying to avoid her father's question, Emma keeps her head down and continues to move back and forth from the dresser to the bed at a steady pace, placing each folded article of clothing in her suitcase with care. Emma stops dead in her tracks when she finally looks up and notices the troubled look on her father's face. "I just don't have a reason to stay any longer."

William presses the issue further while taking a seat on the edge of the bed, next to the suitcase. "Talk to me. What has happened?"

Knowing she can no longer keep this secret from her father, Emma closes her now full to capacity luggage and takes a deep breath before she begins to explain.

XXXX

Dylan hastily parks his truck out front of the Decody residence, heart jack-rabbiting in his chest and breath struggling through his lungs. As he knocks on the front door, Dylan feels his breath almost run out due to anticipation and hope that he'll see Emma open the door.

His hopes are dashed when it was Mr. Decody answering the door.

"Dylan?" William questions as he steps in the now open doorway with a raised brow, taking in the young man's disheveled appearance. His expression softens in noticing the state of distress Dylan seems to be in.

The young man can't help the frown appearing on his face in disappointment, but then fear strikes him. What if Emma left already? "I'm sorry to bother you Sir. I need to speak with Emma."

A pause passes, before William speaks again. His daughter coached him with what to say if Dylan ever showed up on his door step, but in seeing him standing in front of him in obvious pain William starts to feel doubt. Ultimately seeing his beloved daughter with reddened puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks only an hour ago causes William to make the decision to follow her wishes, regardless of the young man's presence.

"I'm sorry Dylan she isn't here," William reluctantly informs, noticing Dylan's shoulders slump and his head hang low as he continues to express his daughter's rehearsed words. "She has left for college earlier today. I'm afraid I don't have any more information for you right now." He doesn't miss how Dylan bites down on his bottom lip, maybe to disguise despair which makes the older man feel even worse about relaying this message. His voice softens, "I can let her know you stopped by when she calls. Emma told me I would hear from her when she settles into her room. Or you can try contacting her?"

Dylan shuffles his feet slightly with his focus trained on his feet, the volume of his voice barely above a whisper. "I tried, but she didn't answer. I don't think she wants to hear from me. I messed things up with her, probably to the point she no longer wants to speak with me." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose briefly before dropping the hand to his side. "I just wanted, well, I wanted to apologize. I don't know how much you know about Emma and me, maybe you don't know anything about us. But, sir I care about your daughter." The young man shakes his head once and glues his focus to the ground both out of nervousness and embarrassment in his explanation, "Actually _care_ isn't a strong enough word. I love your daughter and I screwed up. I wanted to give her a promise, though now I realize it's all too late." He looks up and holds out his hand to shake the older man's, which William easily reciprocates with a small smile. "Take care of yourself Sir," Dylan mentions before turning his back to the Decody residence without waiting for a response.

After walking away, each step toward his truck becomes more difficult for Dylan but he forces himself to pull his drained body inside and drive away with tears prickling his eyes.

It's over, officially over.

The realization devastates him, causing everything else to fade into the background. As he continues to move down the abnormally busy city streets on the way to his cabin, Dylan begins to feel light headed and his lungs grow constricted. With panic setting in and stars starting to dance throughout his vision, Dylan makes a quick decision to pull his truck over in haste. After struggling with his seatbelt, Dylan races out of the suffocating vehicle and into the open air in an attempt to catch his breath.

Using the palm of his hands as a brace on his thighs to steady his shaking body, Dylan finally is able to fill his lungs with the fresh air surrounding him and gradually regain control of himself. When he physically feels almost normal again, the young man hoists his back to an upright position with a groan. He concentrates on the soothing waves of the water he stands in front of, which happens to be located directly across from his cabin.

Closing his eyes, Dylan inhales deeply and allows the tranquility of nature to calm his raging nerves. When time passes, he begins to relax even though Emma doesn't leave his thoughts. When he turns around, Dylan notices his truck door was left wide open in his compulsion to escape. Slowly, he strides to the truck and closes the door with intentions to return back to his resting spot near the water. Though something or rather someone catches his attention after slamming his door shut. He notices the Sheriff leaning against one of the buildings downtown, observing the crowd attending the town's celebration.

The odd thing is he appears not to be in his deputy uniform and doesn't seem to be conducting any sort of police business. The man's focus appears random, almost as if he's looking for someone. Could he be searching for Norma in hopes she'll make an appearance?

In noticing these subtle observations, Dylan smirks while pulling his phone from his pocket and types out a message to a specific recipient… his mother. If Dylan can't solve his own relationship woes, maybe he can fix what is broken with Norma and Romero. The sentiment makes him feel a bit better.

XXXX

William slowly shuts the door after watching the young man drive away, somewhat quickly and maybe a little erratically. When William turns around he's met with the sorrowful stare of his daughter. "You heard him didn't you?"

Emma immediately covers her face, feeling tears quickly roll down her already dampened cheeks. She nods a few times, hands unmoving with a sniffle escaping and body shuddering.

In seeing his daughter's devastating reaction, William is at her side in an instant with his arms quickly wrapping around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. While in the embrace with her father, Emma babbles incoherently in between sobs with her shoulders trembling in sadness. William can only continue to hold her as a sign of support, allowing her to take the time she needs to make a decision regarding the unexpected visit with her boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend apparently.

After about 15 minutes pass, Emma pulls away from her father's comforting grip. She takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes with her shaky fingertips. "I have to go after him Dad," she whispers.

William smiles, "I know."

XXXX

Alright Nomero fans, this chapter was heavily filled with Dylemma and I'm sorry if that's disappointing. This story is still very much Nomero focused and I promise Nomero will be the concentration of the next chapter! I just hope this chapter wasn't a failure, I want to have all of the characters come full circle and really demonstrate how similar both relationships are.

Thank you to all of my readers!


	22. Chapter 22: Last Chance

**_Author's Notes:_** _Italic font_ represents a memory.

Let me know what you think! Please leave a review.

I hope this isn't too messy, I didn't get a chance to edit again.

I hope you enjoy!

 ** _Chapter 22: Last Chance_**

With a tightened grip on the steering wheel, Emma lets her thoughts drift to Dylan's words from a conversation she wasn't included in. Hearing Dylan confess his love for her, caused butterflies to flutter throughout her insides. That feeling of giddiness and nervousness wrapped into one, hasn't left. In fact, the sensation has only grown and intensified since originally hearing the young man's sentiment.

Even though she's heard those three precious little words from Dylan before, it always seemed to be a mere response to her own emotionally charged expression. Maybe he meant them as deeply as she always does, but Emma never felt her heart fill with as much joy as she did overhearing the conversation. She felt the genuineness from the declaration while she hid in the shadows, making him seem vulnerable. A vulnerability he rarely shares with her.

Dylan has always been the gatekeeper of their relationship. Everything depends on how much he's willing to give her but it seems from the earlier overheard conversation, Dylan's sturdy walls are beginning to crumble. She can take some credit for the change; however, Emma knows deep down this is all Dylan's doing. Maybe her willingness to move on without him was enough for Dylan to realize how much he wants to be with her or rather needs to be.

He's worth the wait, she knows this and that's why Emma has been willing to give him time. However frustration has steadily grown within her over time and even though Dylan would never leave her heart, Emma needs to move forward with her dreams and hope Dylan would eventually become a part of that vision.

Oddly, everything she has witnessed with her friend Norman has given her inspiration to follow the field of psychology. Delaying school should give her some regret, but it doesn't. She didn't know what path to follow until the time she spent with the Bates family and was confronted with the idea of expanding her education. Plus, postponing her education briefly gave her the chance to know Dylan. An experience she'll forever cherish.

As Emma was approaching downtown, she noticed a familiar vehicle parked on the side of the street just outside the festival area. Quickly, Emma pulls over and parks directly behind with her bug. After stepping out of the car, Emma quietly closes the door behind her and steps carefully toward the lone figure in the steadily darkening sky.

She sees the outline of a shadow, instantly knowing it's Dylan. Stepping carefully, Emma takes note of his disheveled appearance. He's facing away from her, sitting atop of one of the various picnic benches near the shoreline of the water. His shoulders are slumped forward with his forehead resting in his hands and his feet firmly planted on the bench below.

Emma halts her movements and simply stares at the young man who has been avoiding her for so long. She looks on sadly as minutes pass by, fully noticing how Dylan doesn't move from his defeated position.

With a deep sigh, Emma tentatively travels forward instantly wanting to hold him when she is in close proximity. Emma holds herself back though, knowing things won't be that easy to fix. She can't discard her own feelings of rejection so easily, even though she wants nothing more than to go back to the way they were in their happy times.

"Can I join this party of one?" She whispers standing next to him, mentally cursing herself for the embarrassing first words she's just spoken to him.

Dylan's head rises and snaps to the left while instantaneously sitting upward on the table top. "Emma?" He whispers with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Emma flashes a shy smile and uses the bench's seat to step up and sit next to him. "I talked to my dad."

A wave of confusion washes over his face. "I thought you left already?"

A shiver causes her body to shake slightly in the cooler air, which Dylan notices. Before Emma can even respond to his question, Dylan pulls off his suit jacket and immediately wraps it around her shoulders.

Emma hums peacefully with the extra warmth and smiles gratefully at him, which he instinctively returns. Her head dips briefly before making eye contact with the baby blues she's missed seeing. "Well, um…" she stalls not wanting to admit she told her father to lie on her behalf. "I told my dad to tell you that if you were to drop by. It was wrong, but Dylan I'm hurt and I just wasn't ready to forgive you yet."

Dylan breaks his focus from hers and drops his head before returning his eyes to hers. "I understand," he says in almost a whisper. "I messed everything up. I shouldn't have pushed you to the side just because I was so unsure of myself. It was a huge mistake and now I probably lost you. And to be honest, I wouldn't blame you." He sighs, "I'm not good at relationships, Emma. To be honest, I've never been in one."

Scooting her body closer to his, Emma tries to comfort him but also keep her distance. It's a difficult balance. She can't just fall back into his embrace after everything that's happened, but at the same time it tears her up inside to be far from him. "I haven't either," she grins and cuddles tighter to his side. "We can do this together," she pauses suddenly out of fear that she'll be refused again.

Hesitantly, Dylan lifts his arm and closes the gap between them. Once he feels her body lax in his hold, Dylan squeezes her tightly against his side which causes Emma out of instinct to rest her head against his chest.

"I'll follow you anywhere Emma," he utters softly while leaning downward to kiss her on the top of her head. She lifts her chin with a wide grin and teary eyes. "Anywhere," he repeats.

Emma continues to nuzzle into his body until they're almost one, intertwining her left fingers with his right. A sense of relief consumes them as they enjoy the last moments of the colors painting the sky in each other's arms before the sparkle lights of the festival completely take over the darkness.

XXXX

Norma stares down at her phone, mindlessly flipping through the pictures again like she does every day. Whenever she has time alone, Norma scans through the numerous secret pictures her phone holds of Alex. Each image she holds dear to her heart, despite him thinking she may not care about him or their relationship. There's nothing further from the truth.

She's always been terrible in relationships, either staying in them too long or not long enough. There was no in between with her. Desperately Norma wants to change this pattern she's always slipped into because he's different… they're different.

Norma isn't ignorant to the fact that she's the reason they're apart, there's no question she's the one to fix what's broken. But, is she strong enough to accept the result of her actions? Can she truly handle a rejection if he decides she's not worth another chance?

Her shaky index finger swipes right to another picture. With watery eyes, Norma focuses on the image of Alex asleep peacefully. She remembers the day vividly, even though the moment actually took place months ago.

 _Norma watched as Alex smiles calmly in his sleep. Secretly, she's been gazing at him since she woke up almost an hour ago. It's creepy, she can admit but with this particular instance she doesn't care. Seeing someone she cares so deeply for in this tranquil state, causes her heart to swell with love. A feeling that's been foreign to her. Norma has had lovers before obviously, but none of them compared to him. No one has made her feel so emotionally tied to them before._

 _She finally decides to make a move. In order to not disturb her lover, Norma carefully sits up and slowly swings her legs over the edge of the bed. With cautious footsteps, Norma notices her image in the mirror and instantly panics. As she takes in her appearance, a gasp escapes her lungs. Hair in disarray, mascara in clumps in the corners of her eyes and lipstick completely gone._

 _Yes, this is a completely normal appearance to wake up with, but Norma still feels the need to look her best in no matter what the circumstance in this stage of her relationship. It's an irrational thought because there is no doubt in her mind that regardless of her makeup or hair status, Alex would love her. It's her personal motto to always be at her best, even though there times it's inevitable that she won't be._

 _As Norma completes her makeup and closes up her lipstick tube still held in her hand, she gets an idea. Norma applies an extra layer of red lipstick and smirks to herself while selecting the photo option on her phone._

 _With a continued sinister smile, Norma tip toes to the Sheriff's side of the bed and leans down to place a sweetened kiss to his forehead. Once Norma is satisfied with the stain she left on his skin, she hovers over him with her phone and snaps a picture. Her giggle wakes him from his slumber with a yawn and a grin before even his eyes open._

 _"Good morning, Love." He hums with a crack to his voice, flicking his eyelids open slowly. His arms stretch to his sides, until his left hand finds Norma's. He grips her fingers within his and with his strength, pulls her down to him in an instant causing her to squeal and giggle again._

 _Alex holds her steady by the waist as she settles her body on top of his. He cuddles her close, unwilling to loosen his hold. She nuzzles her chin in the crook of his neck and sighs happily as he continues to embrace her._

 _They stay in the same position as time begins to tick away, not realizing how much time has truly passed. The room had settled into silence, until the dreaded question was asked. "What time is it?"_

 _Norma takes a deep breath before pushing up to her elbows, resting them on his strong pectorals. She strains her neck until the alarm clock finally becomes clear. "It's 8:30am," she whispers settling back into his hold._

 _After a few seconds, Norma's answer registers and his eyes fly open and his body jerks fully awake, leading to Norma collapsing to her original side of the bed. "Oh God, I'm late!" He shouts in a fright while quickly yet carefully untangling his limbs from hers. The Sheriff is a whirlwind around the room and is almost dressed, while Norma watches on debating if she should mention the stray lipstick pressed onto his forehead._

 _She smirks from the bed, noticing how in his rush Alex misses a glance in the mirror attached to the dresser as he attaches his belt. When he's fully ready, Norma stands from the mattress and hurries to his side while wiggling her arm around his middle._

 _Alex quickly paces into the living room with Norma still attached by the limb and struggling to keep up with his fast footsteps. The man then stops abruptly, halting their motion and causing Norma to hesitantly slither her arm out from around him._

 _Norma strolls in front of him and takes ahold of his collar, straightening it before she then aggressively grabs his shirt and gravitates to her tip toes. She lifts her chin while pulling his body forward and places a heated kiss on his lips. In an instant the Sheriff's hands swiftly move to grab her hips, squeezing a little tighter when his love guides the kiss more forcefully._

 _She was clearly in charge, leaving Alex putty in her hands._

 _When Norma finally deems it's time to pull away, she does reluctantly and with a gasp. She knows it would be unfair to escalate her actions now, when he clearly has no time to spare._

 _The couple shares a brief smile before he hastily rushes to his SUV with Norma following close behind. She also begins to hustle her steps in order to return home before conspiracy theories begin to bloom in her youngest son's mind about her whereabouts._

 _Hours later, the Sheriff gave his love a call while rubbing at his forehead with his fingers. "So you couldn't let me know that I was wearing a pair of red lips on my face since this morning?" He asks the second Norma answers the phone._

 _Immediately he receives a giggle in response, only imagining how much Norma is enjoying this little joke she's played on him._

 _For almost half the day he had been walking around the station and on traffic stops with the stain planted on his forehead. Blush graced his usually stoic cheeks when a fellow officer finally fessed up as to why they all had been snickering behind his back for the entire morning into the afternoon. The Sheriff had to come up with an explanation, but he couldn't think of one that made sense so he jogged to his office to hide. He's remained there for almost a half hour now, rubbing at the mark that has already disappeared._

Norma finds herself giggling out loud now, even with tear sliding down her left cheek. She's still focused on the image until a message from her eldest son breaks her concentration.

Immediately after reading the message, Norma pushes her chair back with a long screech on the linoleum and stands hurriedly to her feet. She runs from the kitchen with her phone still secured tightly in her left hand, not allowing herself to second guess her intentions this time.

While her heels rapidly clack against the wooden floor of the foyer, Norma slows her movement only long enough to pick up her keys from the bowl on the nearby table before she runs through the front door.

The only thought racing through her mind, is the quickest route to the festival.

She's not going to miss her last chance to prove her love.

XXXX

There's still more to come…. Thank you to all of my readers!


End file.
